Neville's Guardian - Year 1
by Sharpe34
Summary: When a Sith Lord crashes into the lake at Hogwarts, the Dark-One gets a new enemy who doesn't play by the rules. This X-over combines the whole HP Universe with the Universe of the online game Star Wars The Old Republic up until Knights of the Fallen chapter 1. There will be spoilers for both universes. Rating changed to accurately reflect content.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Attractors

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Strange Attractors:**

Lord Amadeaus D'ark glared out the window at the massive Star Destroyer. Fifteen years he spent in the service of the Sith Empire, not including his childhood as a slave. He slowly rolled his shoulders, feeling the soft tug of silk on scar tissue, the old wounds he refused to surrender in the Kolto Tanks. His long silver-white hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, falling to just below his shoulder blades. Encased in glowing gray armor, his staff's hilt dangling at his side, he stared out the view-port. Introspection wasn't one of his skills. In fact he despised those that would sit for hours contemplating their place in the universe, the seers, mystics, the self-aggrandizing fools who thought thinking about a problem would solve it. Doubting yourself, not having faith in yourself, your abilities, your own drive and ambitions...

That was the path to failure.

He shook himself out of his daydream. Though a Darth himself, he knew enough not to make an enemy of someone who sat on the Empire's Dark Council.

His ship shuddered as the docking clamps locked on. His hand rested lightly on the bare, but softly furred shoulder of Rika, his Cathar companion, body guard, and minder.

"Darth Marr wants to tell me his cunning plan for..." he broke off, his head snapping up, eyes fixed on a point further out on the elliptical plane the docked ships were traveling on. Electric blue eyes narrowed, his mouth opened and a spinning probe dropped out of Hyper-space just at the subtle shimmering edge of the defense screens of the heavy destroyer. The probe punched through the screens, not slowed at all, shimmering as it slid around and over the destroyer's hull. Soft pings were echoing through the hulls of both ships as deep penetrating scans impacted on the electrical systems of the ships, mapping them at their most vulnerable points.

"Pop the lock! Punch it, get that thing before it broadcasts what it's learned! Rika, GO!"

Even as the probe came around from its second corkscrew pass around the larger ship, Lord Amadeaus was slipping into the gunnery chair, pulling power into his weapon systems. His eyes flashed to the ready lights willing them to power up faster; his mind reaching out, touching the probe through the Force, feeling the programmers' intentions.

"Oh, oh no..."

From deep space the Eternal Fleet dropped into position before the small armada of Sith and Republic ships. Heavy weapons and missile contrails spiraled out to touch the much smaller fleet with uncanny accuracy. In three seconds, four cruisers, a bevy of fighter escorts, and a frigate, became expanding clouds of gasses and flames. The sound and fury of so much death hammered at the Force sensitive Sith Lord, like a slap to the face.

The beauty of deep space was shattered by the violent assault.

.o0o.

The Maw, a supposedly safe place to gather, a navigational nightmare. Over a dozen black holes gobbling up stars, asteroid belts, any ships foolish enough to come within a few par-secs... and the Eternal Fleet dropped in between the Coalition Armada and the hungry holes - an impossible maneuver.

Lord Amadeaus' ship spun, dodged, and sprang from point to point. Missiles fired in a wild orgy of spins and tricks, and the Eternal Fleet's guns kept getting closer, and closer. Brilliant blue bolts screamed against the shields. Their impacts felt and heard through the hull as the electronics screamed in agony. The armada was getting decimated... he could see it... six ships, seven, eight... expanding blooms of destruction all around him. The Star Destroyer was cutting loose, and some of the Eternal Fleet ships were getting pounded; but there was no flag ship. No one place to target, no center command ship that anyone could see or feel...

Hopeless, there was no winning this engagement.

.o0o.

"This is Lord Amadeaus to all armada ships: - I have Darth Marr on my ship - We're skirting the Maw and jumping out of here. Break contact immediately, and assemble at point Tango. I repeat: assemble with Darth Marr at point Tango."

"May the Force serve you."

Rika rolled her eyes and snickered softly. Her silky voice mocking. "Oh, hey baddies, I have the prize, come jump my ass and kill ME! Like that's going to wor... oh flark, here they come!" Her right hand dances over the controls, the other feeding power to shields not meant to take so much punishment. Though larger than a fighter, the small assault craft was no match for 300 heavy capital ships all gunning for it.

She laughed, her ears pulling back flat to the side of her head, golden fur standing straight up at her neck, growling softly. The Cathar woman made the ship move like a lover for her. It sighed, moaned and cried out as it took hit after hit to the shields, and in a few seconds the hull. The armada was starting to pull away, some ships jumping instantly into hyper drive, others using the Maw as cover as their emergency repair crews desperately tried to get the drives back online.

"You know, if you wanted to die so bad, I would have gladly shot you rather than have you flark up my ship, Dae," Rika said mockingly.

"It's my ship, you annoying bit of fluff, now let me think... yesss, they are following, coming on hard..." He was slouched back in the crash seat, buckled in tightly, eyes closed, a grim smile on his face. A single fingertip tracing a path on the control pad. "Love, follow this path, exactly, and give me control for the hyper drive... this, is going to suck."

.o0o.

The Eternal Fleet paused: 200 ships pursuing the fleeing assault craft, 50 holding position and 38 chasing the fleeing armada. They closed in on the smaller ship. The bat shaped assault craft got closer, and closer to the Maw. Twisting, and spinning, the strange gravity effects made the ship seem to jump from point to point without traveling the spaces in between. Again and again missiles, and energy beams reached out to embrace the ship, and were torn aside by the Maw. Consumed by the endlessly hungry Maw. Soon even the Eternal Fleet was fighting with the effects of the strange section of space. Their computers failing as reality itself was torn apart due to the chaos of the Maw.

"Master, the armada's away... I think. Can we not do this suicide thing? I don't see the Fleet following us into the Maw, and I think... yeah, we're screwed. We can't break out of the pull. Such a cunning plan."

Lord Amadeaus opened his eyes, electric blue touching the emerald green of his companion's.

"May the force serve us."

"Flark."

.o0o.

The hyper drive screamed...

The Maw screamed...

The Eternal Fleet screamed, and as reality tore and the gravity well filled the vacuum of existence, where the assault ship was, 25 Fleet ships winked out of existence, and 50 more were critically injured as most of the Fleet's drives were fired, and they jumped to safety in Wild Space.

.§..§.

Rubeus Hagrid stared out over the Great Lake. With Hogwarts to his back, he didn't feel the last cold winds coming out of the forests, and mountains to the north. He jiggled his fishing pole and bobber. It was rare for the man to take time off, but he knew in a few days he would be called on to start a mission of such importance he needed to relax, or something could go wrong. While self-aware enough to know he made mistakes, he was simple enough to continue to make them, and compound the problems by trying to fix them. Luckily Professor Dumbledore never held it against him, and in fact did his best to help him correct his mistakes.

Dusk, the lake was placid. The giant squid on the far shore... wait why was the giant squid in the shallows on the far shore? Hagrid's head cocked to one side, that wasn't right. The squid sometimes came up to tease the first-years, but never this early in the evening when there was still daylight.

.§..§.

 _'The stars sure were bright tonight, and look there was a shooting star, maybe he should wish on it.'_

His Da told him it was daft to wish on a star, but they both did it anyway, so... _'wow, that star was super bright,'_ and he could see the smoke trailing off of it. _'Maybe he should wish it away? No, professor Dumbledore always said, wishing never hurt anyone, but it never accomplished anything either... WOW, that was a big shooting star, looks like a pissed off smoking bat...'_

"Oh no..."

Hagrid turned and ran, for someone so huge, he could sprint over a short distance fast enough to rival the fleetest deer. It wasn't fast enough.

.§..§.

The assault ship hit the lake like a flat stone and skipped. A bow wake exploded over the screaming hull plates turning to instant vapor, and as it cooled the metal, the wake formed into a wall that pursued the running man like an angry swarm of bees.

With a frightened yelp, Hagrid was smacked face first into the long grass of the castle green.

"Ow, well that doesn't happen every day," he muttered to himself.

The black metal ship sat almost 100 meters from the shore, bobbing like the forgotten fishing pole. It steamed and smelled evilly of carbon and algae. It looked evil, and in the middle, there, he saw it, a Were.

Hagrid couldn't tell if it was a wolf or cat-were, but a were it was... and the guy next to her, all evil and white haired in glowing gray armor.

 _'Nope, can't let this go unchallenged,'_ he ran to his cottage, and came back in less than three minutes, a huge cross-bow in his fists.

.§..§.

The ship had sunk a little, but was still floating malignantly in the lake, and the staff of Hogwarts was assembling behind Hagrid, with Professor Dumbledore at the head.

"Tell me Hagrid, what have we here?" the old wizard asked. He looked concerned, bothered by the aircraft.

Hagrid knew about airplanes, everybody did, but a muggle craft shouldn't be able to land on the Great lake.

"I don't know professor, it sort of fell on me." Hagrid rumbled softly. He gestured with his cross-bow. "Do you think it's a part of... you know who's newest plan?"

The old professor stroked his beard, making sure to take his time as he pondered the ship. The main port had turned away and the ship couldn't be looked directly into anymore, but it was large enough that five people Hagrid's size could easily dance on it and not make it move in the water.

"I saw a man in there, all long hair and armored. Looked like Lucius Malfoy's taller, eviller brother, and a were."

Dumbledore's head snapped to Hagrid and studied his face. He stared for so long the taller man started to shuffle his feet. Slowly the old wizard reached out, his eyes closed. He felt the wards. They seemed intact, but, agitated.

His mind touched Professor McGonagall's. Together they mentally circled the school, felt the wards, touched the spells. They came back brushing against one another again and again searching for the dropped link, the broken spell, the bashed ward, but there was nothing. Opening their eyes, the two senior wizards looked at one another in panic.

"Minerva, do you suppose?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

The younger witch shook her head, looking into her mentor's eyes. Over 30 years together, Master and student, companions, friends and more. "No, we haven't moved yet. The boy is still with the muggles, and the other's family is still..." Her face darkened, and the fight that the two had been having for the past 11 years bubbled to the fore once more.

"Please Minerva, not now, and not here, you know why I'm doing this." The old man whispered.

He looked resolutely at the ship, then at the woman who was his most trusted confidant, and sounding board; and in the quiet times, antagonist.

.o0o.

Metal moaned, popped and clanged. A hatch on the top of the black ship slammed back and bounced once, before settling to the still steaming metal.

A warm cultured voice called out. "Hello there, could I borrow a cup of sugar?"

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 2: Wands and Owwies.


	2. Chapter 2: Wands and Owwies

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wands and Owwies:**

 **Minutes later on the shore of the Great Lake...**

Lord Amadeaus smiled ruefully and nodded sympathetically. He spoke with exaggerated slowness and clarity. "Star ship, falls in lake, go splash... right?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, his right hand stroking his beard in frustration.

"Young man, I understand your difficulty, but I must insist you get that great metal pancake out of the Black Lake this instant!"

Lord Amadeaus' eyes lit up and he grinned wickedly. "Ah-ha! So it's the BLACK Lake your worried about, not the Great Lake. Whoo, I'm relieved. Glad I'm not in that one." He let his bobbing head nod up and down rhythmically, mocking the older man.

.o0o.

Hagrid snorted softly, still covering the wet and angry Cathar woman he had dragged out of the Great Lake. Barely five and a half feet tall, the cat-like features and pointed ears looked less feline than he had originally thought, but would never let her pass as human. Her scanty top and unbelievably tight slacks did little to hide the soft golden fur, her markings not unlike a cheetah's. Curves, he had seen muggle women on billboards that weren't as curvy, but her movements were swift, feral, undoubtedly intimidating to smaller men. She was heavy for such a small thing, and the strange guns the tall man had let him take from her hips were warm, and disturbing to the touch. He never took his eyes off the beauty, even though he kept his cocked cross-bow aimed in her general direction. Only his own sodden apparel kept the slim busty woman from tossing him head first into the lake. Her golden fur was matted with lake slime, and her attitude absolutely rotten, after taking an over zealous stunning spell to the head.

The tall Sith looked at the taller man and smirked at him. "Umm, you may want to point that archaic device at me. If you point it too long at Rika, she'll get angry and put it somewhere painful. And even I'm not going to mess with her when she's so wet and pissed."

Emerald eyes shrank down to slits, and the woman's balled fists tightened even more. Both her hips had empty holsters clinging to them, but Lord Amadeaus knew she had at least two hold-out blasters, some knives, maybe a grenade, or ten, on her yet. It was fairly obvious that the castle's inhabitants were not tech savvy.

.o0o.

He kept up his idiotic grin, knowing it disarmed and annoyed people. It forced them to lower their mental guard, but the old man was like hitting a wall. Not since his early days in the slave pens had he ever ran into such a closed mind.

Again he let the Force slide out, around him, feeling the life, the wards, the castle, the forest and lake. All teemed with life, and so much of it malignant. There was no way this simple school was as innocent as claimed by the old man.

Well, if subtle doesn't work, use a bomb, the bigger the better.

"Ok, you got me, we're aliens. Rika isn't a were. I'm assuming that's a shape-shifter? Kind of species-ist if you ask me, but it's your world. Then again, she's soaked and smells like taint, so yes, she's very dangerous."

His idiot's grin faded to a more sincere one. For the first time his electric blue eyes lost their manic gleam. "We're not too sure where we are, the ship's Navi-comp took a few too many hits and we could truly use a decent set of local star charts, and maybe a few hyper-drive parts."

.§..§.

Professor McGonagall placed a restraining hand on Dumbledore's forearm, soothing the old man. "We understand that, and we do apologize for your companion's incident." Her eyes darted over to Sybill Trelawney, and the divination instructor slipped further behind the huge man called Hagrid.

"But please understand, we know nothing of the Empire, Zakuul, or the Republic. Your war has nothing to do with us, and we truly couldn't assist you in any event. Magic and science don't mix well."

The older woman's eyes kept darting over the man's face, and looking deep into his left eye. The scar on his cheek looked so much like a muggle bar-code, and in the back of his eye; she would swear it was there as well. He also had a long single scar that went from silvery eyebrow to mid-cheek, bisecting the bar-code... a scar that was so obviously not one of trauma, but intention.

.o0o.

"Dae. Call me Dae," the tall Sith Lord said. "I don't think I'm in much of a position to demand assistance, or title use, from a people who don't even know what fluidic circuits are, am I." Ruefully he shook his head, his fingers stroking the cuffs of his armored jacket, a silent sign. Instantly Rika settled down and stopped balling up the towel (obviously making it into a weapon) that was handed to her. Instead she started wiping the algae off herself. Lord Amadeaus' head lifted, and he looked slowly around the castle, the woods, and the lake. He made sure Professor McGonagall was looking where he was, his eyes traced every ward, every spell, and every hidden trap.

"I'm a Sith Lord, the Assassin for Darth Marr. Well, I was... we're not sure if the armada made it out of... where we were ambushed. You'll have to understand my reluctance, to cooperate. For all I know we're on a Zakuul support world, but everything feels... off."

He bobbed his chin in another silent signal, and Rika started tapping away on an oversized wrist band. Soft boops and beeps sounded, and she started cursing again.

"Master," she said softly, "I have a bad feeling that the jump so close to the Maw was a slight bit more... intense than we anticipated."

She visibly blanched, cursing softly as everybody on the shore stared at her. Her pink nose went white as blood drained from her face. Her pupils went from slits, to pin pricks.

.§..§.

Professor Dumbledore had had enough, with a grunt he dismissed the other instructors. "Go back and get prepared, the term starts in two days and we have a bloody great bat pancake to get out of the Bla... the Great Lake."

His eyes never left the Sith Lord even as they all walked together back to his office. Mundane chit-chat was not even attempted as Rika's computer link cried in frustration, and howled like a lost soul. Her own foul mood, and words, making the walk even more painful. As they entered the concealed pathway to the office, she let her eyes dart off the tiny screen for an instant, then went back to work.

"Ok, either we're dead and in Kal'teth'nor, or we slipped sideways through the multi-verse."

The revelation landed on the floor like a dead body. Her eyes flashed to Fawkes.

"Can I eat that?"

"No!" echoed loudly in the room as everybody spoke up at once.

Muttering she slapped the computer closed and walked over to a huge chalkboard. With no regard to personal property, propriety, or even private space, she wiped the long equations off the board and drew a deck of cards.

"Ok, this is the multi-verse." Her chalk tapped the crude drawing. "This top card, this is Dae's and my... well world, I guess you could call it." Her chalk darted out making a small arrow pointing at the middle of the deck. "This here, this is your world. When we jumped into Hyper-space so close to the Maw, we tore a tiny rip in the multi-verse, and slipped sideways into it." She drew a bat and a circle just barely big enough to surround the ship. "The Eternal Fleet was right there next to us, so some parts of them went with us, so I'm assuming they lost a few ships. We shouldn't have to worry about them coming through into your world. But I bet we're going to have KILLER fireworks and shooting stars for the next few months."

She smiled brightly and nodded her head rapidly up and down.

"So, we won that fight! But, we're stuck in this flarking world 'cause you haven't got parts; a decent energy source for charging our ship; a star chart, or the flarking science to figure out how flarking sideways we went. Gods, you people suck!" She threw the chalk and stalked to a corner and started kicking the stone walls.

All eyes were on the fuming woman.

"So, anybody else want a parfait?" Hagrid asked happily.

Lord Amadeaus sank into a chair before the huge desk and looked into the old wizard's eyes. He slowly looked the man up and down. His head cocked to one side as both of the powerful men sized the other up. Each nodded with respect to the other, knowing they had indeed met an equal.

"You're at war old man." The younger man said softly. "The wards, the screens, all of it, you're dug in like a parasite. That's why your woman shot Rika, why you all have such a stench of fear on you."

Professor Dumbledore folded his hands together, suddenly feeling the stress of the 12 years of hidden warfare they had endured. His plans were finally falling into place. However, the risks, and his best friend's ire at his plots for one young boy, and the almost certain death of another, not to mention the destruction of both their families, have taken their toll.

He sighed heavily.

"I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 3: Propositions and Prostitutes.


	3. Chapter 3: Propositions and Prostitutes

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Propositions and Prostitutes:**

Dae leaned in closer, he could smell the fear pouring off Dumbledore. He respected a man who could master his own outward fear, even if the inner turmoil was eating away at him. Mentally he gave the old man maybe five years to live before his own mind killed him. Maybe six, if he fought hard enough, but Dae wasn't sure that the old man had the fire left in him for that kind of battle.

"Please, leave us," he said to the other staff. "Your companion does she..."

"She stays," Dae answered firmly. "I got her trapped here, she gets to know everything I do. She'll have a voice in whatever we talk about." Rika snorted loudly and went back to stalking around the room. She picked up random items until she came to a covered plate. Lifting it she sniffed loudly and made a soft sound.

"Please, my dear, help yourself, it's only a roasted chicken, but I'm sure you're hungry after your... swim." The old man said neutrally. He smiled gently, letting his eyes sparkle, and the Cathar woman relaxed for the first time since the crash.

"Thank you, Professor. Dae?" She asked.

"No, go ahead love. You know I never talk business over food."

The two men turned away from the beauty and looked one another in the eye. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"You're a killer. I can tell. I've seen it so many times..." He shook his head ruefully. Pain crossed his features. "I hate that I need you, but if I do nothing, everything could be lost." He sighed and shrank into himself, letting his worries wash over his face and body. He allowed the stranger to see his inner torment. Something no one else ever would.

"This war... I didn't start it, but I could have avoided it. I could have taken steps, and in my own way could have won it easily. I just wasn't prepared to do the hard thing... the wrong that would make everything right. Do you have any idea what that is like? To see the path, and just not be willing to take the steps because it would compromise your integrity?" He shook his head, and pointed to a slim album on the sideboard beside them.

Dae picked up the album, opened it, and looked at the faded pictures.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom... two of my better students." He reached over and flipped a page. "James and Lilly Potter..." his voice broke. "Killed by my decisions. Both couples had a single son. James and Lilly had Harry. Alice and Frank had Neville." He rubbed his eyes and looked straight at the Sith Lord. Dumbledore seemed angry, but controlled.

 _'There it is, the steel under the silky glove,'_ thought Dae. _'This old man would easily send men and women out to die, if he felt it served his purpose. Oh how he'd hate himself afterwards, but there it is, right in his eyes, just like mine.'_

"I left the Longbottoms to their own fates. Minerva has never forgiven me for it, but I know it was the right thing to do." There was no shame in the old wizard's voice. Not a lick of remorse, but there was a soul deep sadness.

"I took to the field... we fought the Death Eaters, and I thought we won. We DID win, but not a clean sweep. There were factions left. Strays... and Voldemort himself." He sighed and picked up a goblet, it instantly filled with wine. Sipping slowly he nodded at a companion glass at Dae's elbow.

"After the battle, Voldemort, or as most people call him, the Dark Lord, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, went to the Potters, and killed them. Someone betrayed them. Someone we all trusted. It wasn't an easy or pretty death, for either of them." He rolled the goblet in his palms warming the wine, letting the scent fuel his memories.

"Long story short, I stole the baby Harry, placed him with some muggle family members and walked away."

He chuckled softly. "They are such scum. The boy has known nothing but torment for 10 years, but it'll make him strong. Temper his soul. Make him the weapon I need to destroy Voldemort once and for all!"

"I needed a distraction, a stalking horse while I set up the defenses around the muggle house. There was a prophecy, the Dark Lord knew it, so did I. Either child, Harry or Neville, could be the fulfillment of it. I chose Harry." He looked straight into Dae's eyes challenging him to comment.

"Soon after the final fight, and the death of the Potters, the Death Eaters descended on the Longbottoms." He shuddered, remembering the scene he and the aurors discovered. "Death and torture, Bellatrix Lestrange nearly orgasmic as she poured more and more power into her Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottoms. Poor Neville, not a year old yet, trapped in the backlash of the spell. There were three other Death Eaters with her, and they put up a horrendous fight, but in the end, all were taken."

Dae smiled grimly and nodded. "You took a calculated risk, and other people paid for it. It happens in a war." He shrugged dismissively. "Personally, I would have killed every Death Eater I found or suspected. Family members, associates, people who spoke to them. Clean sweep. Although, I do understand sometimes that can be a little bit of over-kill."

Rika snorted from the desk where her assault on the roasted chicken had morphed into an all out war with a rack of ribs so huge Dae was sure they came from a Rancor. "I love the food here. Can I keep one of these little ugly dudes to cook for us on the ship?"

"No!" echoed from both men.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You need power, correct? A safe place to hide your ship, employment, money, food, and a dry place to stay." He locked his fingers together and leaned forward. "I am willing to offer you a place here, for you and your companion. I'll research a spell that should power your ship. If, you'll do the one thing I can not openly do." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took up his goblet again. Sipping the wine once more he said softly. "Protect Neville, here and when he goes back to London, at his house, as well." He paused and considered. "You'll be a near-muggle physical fitness instructor, from America, and teach a sub-class in warfare. Rika will be your assistant, agreed?"

Dae smiled and shook his head, laughing softly. "You make it sound like a sweet offer, but we both know I'm trapped here." He leaned forward, all playfulness cast aside, the Lord Assassin talking to a lesser being.

"I'll take your offer, but I'll do it my way. You may have some Sith traits, but know this,

I AM SITH!"

He let his power flow out of him, the Force crawling like lightning over his body. He picked up the goblet and drank it down in a single gulp. "I may be forced to be your puppet right now, but know one thing. I am no prostitute to be paid in trinkets. You may wish to soothe your guilty conscious with my abilities, fine. I can actually respect that." Dae leaned back, once more a simply semi-frightening man and not the powerful nightmare that he could become. He leaned to one side looking to Rika, and the woman nodded, giving her consent. "We have a bargain, and you have my word, as a Lord of the Sith, that I shall keep the boy, and his surviving family members, safe...

From all threats."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 4: The pointy end goes into the other fellow.


	4. Chapter 4: The pointy end goes into

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Pointy end goes into the other fellow:**

Hagrid looked sheepish. The pair he was supposed to wait for came out of the flue network pissed and angry. Rika was coated from head to toe in black soot, and was loudly proclaiming it an insult to cultured beings everywhere. Bar patrons were backing away from the supposed disguised woman in fear, but she wasn't what was so terrifying. Standing in the middle of the room and glowering, was six feet of pissed Sith. Tables jumped out of his path, soot sprang from his cloak and coated the chairs and patrons he passed and his terse, "Move, or die, scum," wasn't helping matters.

Hagrid tried to smooth matters over, but his own dubious standing in The Leaky Cauldron made even that rather useless. "Please Mistress Rika, don't go killen the folk cause you got sick in the flue network. It happens to most people first time." He tried to be diplomatic, but even in the short time he knew Dae and Rika, when she was in a mood, even the Sith Lord wasn't going to intervene. "How about a nice cuppa tea? It's good here, trust me, please?"

Rika paused and looked at the giant man, and sighed. Her arms went up and around his neck, fingertips barely touching as she kissed the side of his cheek. "Hagrid, be a doll, and stop nattering at me, or I'll do something so terrible, they don't have a name for it in this universe, ok?" She smiled and kissed him again, this time on the tip of his nose. "Kidding! I'm teasing you doll! A nice cup of tea sounds great. You go get us some, and I'll make Mr. Gloom and Death mellow out. Or I'll shoot him in the balls, either or."

Hagrid gave up and went to get the tea. He knew there was no hope for it. He had to meet young Mr. Potter soon and was aching to get on with it. He liked Rika, thought the world of her, but she scared the crap out of him. Her affectionate hugs, soft curves, supple fur... he shook himself mentally again. He was pretty certain she did that to distress him, but Dae said no. Then again, Dae was as insane as Rika was sometimes.

Dae looked around, he hated the wizarding world. Well, maybe not hated it, just found its rules and stratification annoying. Two days in and he already learned that as a "squib" he was free to be mocked by any piss-ant that could light a candle with magic. Rika found it hilarious, and that ate at him even more. He wasn't used to being mocked anymore, not since his time on Korriban. The overseers liked to taunt the former slaves, push their buttons.

"High school" he said. _'That's what this place is, a giant High School of no talents, picking on the weaker ones. How pathetic.'_

Hagrid walked up with a charming younger woman in tow. She looked barely old enough to cross a street to Dae, but Rika was growling softly. "Amadeaus, Rika, this is Tonks. She'll be helping you find your way to the hospital. Please don't break her," Hagrid said softly. "She's good people, and you can trust her."

The girl nodded and sank into the seat next to Rika. "Wow, so your our new teacher and his..." Her eyes were drawn to the large bust Rika couldn't hide. She giggled softly, "...Assistant. Are those real? I'm sorry that was rude, but are they?"

Rika stared blankly, then exploded in laughter. "Finally! Someone who's not so damned pent up and frustrated. I'm Rika, and that tall drink of asshole is my Master, Dae. Just ignore him today, he's pissy because the wizards are calling him squib and tossing minor spells at him." Both girls started to giggle, and Dae cleared his throat. They looked up at him and exploded into laughter as his teacup did a lewd dance just before he could sip out of it.

He glared at the drunk pointing his wand at him and winked once at him. Slow, intense, and meaningfully. "I never said I was a squib. People just assume it because I don't carry a wand. Think about it." He turned his cold gaze on the whole bar, and instantly noticed the man in the black cloak at the far end. He was the only one not looking at Dae and Rika.

 _'Well, that's not suspicious at all.'_ "Ms. Tonks, if you would, please take us to this St. Mungo's," Dae said softly, but not so softly the lurker couldn't hear it. He had no smiles today, he was working, and his blood was up. He had studied the case, read the reports, and knew what had been done to the Longbottoms. It offended him. _'Strange, why does this couple's fate get under my skin like this? They are nothing to me... a mission. Why am I getting excited?'_ he thought.

They walked down the strange crooked streets. He opened his mind, letting the Force soar out, feeling people, the streets, everything. It was so different here. Then the simple truth dawned on him. MAGIC, it was an aspect of the Force. Raw, undisciplined, different, but the Force nonetheless. How had he not discovered this? It was so obvious! He paused and considered this fact.

"That's it," Tonks said. "The big ugly building over there. Hagrid said you had a way back to Hogwarts yeah?"

"Sure do, sweet thing," Rika chirped. "I guess we'll see you there tomorrow?"

Tonks nodded and handed over a folded note and a picture. "That's Neville's newest picture. I took it today." Her eyes moistened and she looked at the building. "He's with them now. If you don't want to see them all together, his gran will have him out of there in about 10 minutes. I can't watch it. Some things are just, hard."

Dae stopped and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. For the first time she actually looked at the man. Her eyes ran over the scarred face, the long silver-white hair, and under the brown cloak, gray metallic armor peeked out. She swam in his eyes, so electric blue, and then deep inside the left, a red twin to the bar-code on his cheek, burned into the back of his eye. "Sometimes the compassionate ones are hurt more than the injured," he said softly. "Go home, we've got this. Rika, over-watch."

Tonks nodded, and with a final hand squeeze with Rika, apperated away. Rika looked thoughtfully at her Master, confused by his actions. "Master, is there a problem?" she questioned. Nodding slowly, Dae started brushing off his clothes, wiping his face - dozens of little gestures, and Rika caught them all. Random chatter about the street, the smells, all were cover for the disguised orders he gave the hunter. Finally he looked her in the eyes.

"Go, protect the family, as you would me."

Rika entered St. Mungo's. Dae moved into the darkest side alley he could find. He stumbled, kicked pavement stones, and tripped. Muttering darkly as he allowed his quarry to guide him deeper and deeper into the darker parts of the city. He felt it as they crossed over into the muggle section of the under-city. A nice deep deserted tube station. He wanted to kiss his pursuers. He was so happy for their choice of ambush site.

"Hey squib! Crucio!" Power surged towards him. He could see the spell streaming off the tip of the wand pointing at him. He flipped his arms back and his cloak fell away. Gray armor glowing, he snapped his staff up in a guard position. He swung aside, slipping out of the path of the spell as it missed him. "Stupify!" echoed from behind him as the other two assailants went for less damning spells.

Dae spun in place, his head dipping, body flipping. He let the spells' energy pass over his dipping body as he snapped his feet back under himself. Everybody froze. Impossibly three spells fired from less than 30 feet away, missed the tall man. He smiled, and it was a cold frightening thing. "My turn."

The snap-hiss of the staff was still echoing against the tile walls as a second snap-hiss sounded. Brilliant blue energy with a deeper almost black core sprang from the staff's hilt. Two 30 inch blades of pure energy, focused in on themselves, humming evilly.

"This is what happens when you challenge a Sith."

Dae sprang across the subway platform, the tip of his staff spearing the man on the left side of the pair. He squawked, then popped. His blood boiling in an instant and coating his companion with super-heated gore. He fell to the ground dead before he could say a thing. Dae whipped the staff out and around. The cauterized stump of the right side man's neck was not pumping any blood to his detached head.

"Wow, Nick would be so jealous to see that." Dae muttered, as he turned and looked at the curse thrower. "Want to try again? Maybe something with some balls to it?"

"Avada-gahk! gahh, ennnggg!" the would be killer choked out.

Dae stood rock still, his right arm extended, and let the Force close off the attacker's throat. He felt for any defense, and found nothing. He looked deeper, felt the pettiness, and was terribly disappointed. Dae walked slowly to the man shaking his head. His light staff still humming in his left hand, his right arm extended. He angled the humming blade to the man's nose and burned off the tip of it.

"We need to have a little talk."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 5: It's not Me ow, it's your ow.


	5. Chapter 5: It's not Me ow, it's you ow

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: It's not Me ow, it's you ow:**

Rika walked boldly into St. Mungo's. It was strange, not any kind of hospital she could understand. Wizarding folk did things so differently. She could smell many of the chemicals she had come to expect in any Empire medical facility, but so much more. Not just the esoteric mingling of body odors, bizarre soaps, exotic creatures.

Wonderful herbs, spell components, and potions, all danced in her senses. She loved the smells.

Fear wafted to her from wherever she went too. That she didn't care for. The weres here must truly be feared and hated. Luckily the report from Hogwarts had hit the papers these people read, and it was fairly well known she was a stranger from America. A different race, like an Elf, or Goblin. Her position as an assistant instructor at the prestigious school didn't totally make her accepted, but it kept the flies off.

She looked at the map Tonks had given her, then at the wall map. The mental ward was just ahead. She slipped inside and saw... chaos. So many mentally injured, no hope, so warehoused in this tiny ward. 30 to 50 beds, lined up like a military barracks. No privacy, no hope. No joy. Amadeaus couldn't be allowed to see this. Her own slave past was bad, but in the darkest nights when they lay together, he told her of it. He was questioning himself already, and this would send him off on a rage. One she wasn't sure she, or the deaths of every Death Eater and their family members, could quell.

Neville looked so lost, the washed out woman beside him giving him a neatly folded candy wrapper. Another older woman, an obvious relative to the passive drooling man on the bed beside them, chiding the boy. Rika put on a friendly face and went to the tiny group.

"Kitty!" the washed out woman said, reaching out with a trembling hand to touch Rika's face. Then going blank and opening a second candy and folding the wrapper neatly again. The boy and old woman looked to Rika, embarrassed.

"I...I'm sorry, she..." the boys mumbling went so low even Rika couldn't hear it.

"It's ok love, I'm Rika, the new assistant physical fitness instructor at Hogwarts, you're Neville Longbottom, correct?" Rika turned on the charm, determined to get the boy in a better mental mood. "Professor McGonagall thought that since I was so new to England, one of the more reputable families should assist me in getting to Hogwarts. I understand we have a train to catch tomorrow, no?"

Neville nodded and looked even grimmer than before. It was obvious being here with a stranger seeing his parents was the wrong approach. "I'm staying at The Leaky Pot.."

"Cauldron," Neville's older relative broke in rudely. "I'm Augusta Longbottom, and I'm not too sure what they are thinking at Hogwarts sending a were-cat to a hospital."

The room froze, or at least the two nurses and Neville did. Rika smiled, showing long gleaming teeth. "I'm sure that they were merely showing common courtesy to a visiting instructor. Somehow I didn't expect to be called such a racially insensitive thing at our first meeting." Augusta blanched slightly. Neville took the hands of both his parents squeezed them once, made his excuses, and moved out in a shuffling gate. Never lifting his feet more than a fraction of an inch off the floor. "There goes my son's greatest failure. How is some half-squib going to run the family?" The old woman muttered softly.

Rika, slowly turned her head, no longer watching the shuffling boy, and glared at the older woman. "Insult me as you will, but remember this, it's the next generation that looks after us when times are bad." She turned on her heel and glided out of the hall. Over half of the mentally wounded men and woman watch her graceful strides, and the small distraction healed the wounded temper of the ward.

"Neville, come here please," Rika called out. Augusta walked up behind them, but mercifully was silent. "I need some help in the muggle world. I understand you're familiar with it?" The sullen boy nodded.

"Excellent! I need to pick up a few things, and you're going to help me. Mother Augusta, you can go home. Neville will be staying in the "Dripping Kettle" with Professor Amadeaus and I tonight. You can come see him off at the train tomorrow." Augusta stared at the woman and sighed, it was an agreement she had made via owl the night before. She didn't like it, but a bargain was a bargain. She gave Neville a short hug, a kiss on the cheek, and apperated away.

"Wow, I thought she'd never leave! Ok, doll, we need to hit a few places. I hope you have your walking shoes on! Oh, and ditch the cloak, we're going muggle style!" Rika opened a backpack and slipped the heavy cloaks in, pulling out a pair of grungy hoodies. The pair quickly pulled on the hoodies, they were lightly spell-warded with "don't look at me" spells. The shopping was insane. Big screen TV, stereo, VCR player, nearly every movie on display, and finally a small apartment refrigerator.

Neville protested gently, "you do know none of this stuff will work at Hogwarts, don't you?"

Rika laughed brightly. "I have a knack with electronics, love. Trust me. Now one last stop." She gave the cabbie an address, and the man balked. After a short discussion, a large bribe, and some shoulder massaging with a huge breast, as Rika leaned over the seat to talk to the cabbie, they ended up near the docks. "Neville dear, be a love and hold the cab for me here, would you?" Rika purred softly. She slipped out of the cab and moved to a docked barge. Going over the edge, she disappeared.

"Your, escort... she's kinda of different, isn't she, lad." The cabby said.

"You've no idea," Neville replied.

Rika opened the hoodie; she hated how it restricted her motions. Her fingers stroked the pistol grips of her twin holdout blasters. She hoped she could get the toy she wanted without a fight, but the humans on this world seemed bent on self-destruction. She padded to the center of the small inner room, to a lighted table. On it was a large brushed aluminum case. The two men standing by it looked at her, and stated making jokes and sexual innuendos to and about her. She let it all slide over her, ignoring it and opened the case. 31 pounds of brushed black steel, military surplus Barret .50 caliber. The huge scope was obviously not correct for the rifle, but she didn't care. She had a couple on the ship she wanted to try out on it.

"Oy, no touching without cash, slag," the man on the left said. He grinned evilly. "Unless you want to take it out in trade." His eyes never left her breasts, and Rika ignored him. She assembled the rifle in seconds and checked it. Well worn from field use, but still serviceable. Her eyes darted to her wrist computer, the scan showed it was a viable weapon, with no defects, other than the scope. She broke the rifle down quickly doing a marvelous job of ignoring the mobsters, and their course comments.

"Ok, we agreed on 15..." A pistol was drawn and pointed at her face.

"Oh you'll be getting more than 15, won't she, Billy?" the second mobster asked.

"More like 20, and then with repeats, maybe 20,000!" They both laughed.

Rika smiled and let her hoodie slip off her shoulders. The tiny bare midriff T-shirt she was wearing exposed seven inches of golden fur between the bottom of her nearly exposed breasts, and the top of the low slung jeans she wore. "Play time," she purred.

Her hands flashed behind her and drew the twin blasters. As the pistol tried to track her, and lost her, she leapt over the table. Her left foot flashing out and kicking the mobster known as Billy. He went down, kicked in the throat and gagging. Both blasters fired, and the second mobster exploded into a spiral pattern of steaming meat and blood all over the wall and deck plates.

Rika landed lightly beside Billy, her knee pressed into his throat. He gagged and thrashed, terrified at the demonic cat-girl crouching over him. His pants instantly dampened as fear took over his mind.

"I'm not sure what a slag is, but it didn't sound too complimentary, do you apologize?" She asked innocently. The mobster nodded as much as he could with her knee pressing into his throat. "Good boy!" She exclaimed, "The ammunition?" Billy pointed to a corner, three drab green ammo cans were stacked up there. "Perfect," she purred.

"Now Billy, what we have here, is a breach of trust. If I let you go, you're going to tell everybody about the crazy cat-lady you tried to rape and rip off. I can't let that happen. Please don't be too upset. I'm sure what I'm going to do to you, is way less unpleasant than having your fat monkey hands pawing me would have been, for me."

Rika rose and her knee shifted until her foot was on Billy's throat. She stomped, snapping his neck. He died almost instantly. She placed several incendiary grenades around the barge, taking particular joy in placing one in Billy's lap. Sighing, she slipped back into the hoody and zipped up, no sense in freaking out the locals. Taking the three ammo cans and brushed aluminum case to the cab, she kissed Neville on the cheek.

"Nice job love, you can never trust a cabbie to stay put, you know?" She gave the cabbie an address close to "The Leaky Cauldron's" entry.

As the cab pulled away from the docks, none of them noticed the soft "phoom" of explosives going off.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 6: Gonna gonna ganja.


	6. Chapter 6: Gonna gonna ganja

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gonna gonna ganja:**

Amadeaus stared at the young man, hell it was a boy. Rika's arm was firmly around his shoulders keeping him in place. It was painfully obvious he wanted to go to his room and eat his late lunch in it, but Dae wasn't having it. Rika's and Dae's eyes met, and in a silent communication they both knew the other had had a less than quiet morning. Rika looked ecstatic, and jazzed up, so obviously someone tried something stupid with her. He pondered how she had gotten into a fight on a simple shopping trip.

"Neville, I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Amadeaus, and I'll be teaching physical fitness and modern warfare tactics and..." his visage soured, "ethics."

Neville squirmed, uncomfortable in Rika's clutch. It wasn't a race or species thing. Pretty girls and women never looked at him. Rika had been flirting, touching, hugging, even giving him pecks on the cheek and nose all day. That was a level of affection he was so unaccustomed to it was sending him into a never ending panic attack. His own family rarely hugged him, and never openly in public. The beautiful American teacher was destroying what little nerve he had mustered for his assignment to help her out with the shopping. The train tomorrow was going to be pure hell, he knew it. Then there was Professor Amadeaus, he insisted on being called Dae. What was that all about? Dae, like day? His name was Amadeaus, shouldn't it be Deau? like Duo? His head spun and a goblet was shoved into his hands, he sipped, and gagged.

"Easy son, easy, it's just a little mulled cider, with a touch of the bar's finest wine in it. Nothing that will stunt your growth. Take a sip or two and pass it back, you looked like you were going to pass out," Dae said softly. His voice was warm, kind, but there was an undertone of command in it. Neville sipped it, took a second, then handed it back. "Good man. I assume you're looking so panicked from Rika? Don't worry she won't hurt you. We're all kind of in the same boat here. We're new to this country, you're new to the school, we'll be together a lot since you've been enrolled in both my classes at your Gran's request." He shrugged and didn't look too upset by the prospect.

"Basically you're my trial balloon. I get you into shape, and your house members are so impressed, they all sign up for the classes in the second term." He smiled and nodded to Rika. "Rika will keep me from pushing you all too hard. Trust in her, she's the sympathetic one."

Neville looked into the scarred face, studied the eyes, the bar-code, and had a flash of insight. These people weren't who they claimed to be. The idea swam across his face and Dae nodded. "Nothing more needs to be said. We're simple teachers. Right?" Neville nodded and started tearing his napkin up.

The soft warm furred hand that covered his was gentle. "Hon, we're trying to make a life for ourselves here. Headmaster Dumbledore selected you to be our guardian, to help us adjust. Can you do that?" Rika asked softly but intently. Her huge luminous green eyes locked onto Neville's.

He fell into them. He liked her. He nodded, "yes, I can help you, if you want me to." Rika gave him one last one armed hug then set to on her dinner. Dae and Neville watched her devour her dinner, then healthy portions of theirs. There was a simple band playing in the back area, and they all relaxed listening to the music. Neville was never a fan of this kind of music, but while sitting next to Rika, it was ok. After an hour they went up to their rooms. Rika opened and went into Neville's room and wandered around for a bit chattering about nothing.

When Dae cleared his throat she paused and looked up. "Wait, this is Neville's room isn't it?" she asked.

Dae and Neville looked at one another and the boy burst out in a soft laugh. Dae shook his head and pointed across the hall to a different door. "That is our room." He patted Neville on the shoulder and gave him a soft push into the room. "Go to bed, morning comes too soon in a strange bed."

Rika looked outraged. "And how many strange beds have you been in lately Mr. Font of Wisdom!?" Neville blushed and darted past them both and closed his door, locking it before the laughter escaped him.

.§..§.

Dae looked at the coddled eggs. "No, I won't do it. You can't make me, and I'm not going to. That's final."

Rika rolled her eyes and muttered, "drama queen." She sighed and took up a spoonful of the goop and ate it, making yummy noises. Dae smiled in triumph and slid his egg to Rika, and stole her sausage and potatoes. "Flarking, Sith ...JERK!" she cried. Dae sank back and savored the sausage, a wicked smile on his face. Neville looked at his oatmeal and wondered why he ordered it. "We have 30 minutes to get to the station. We need to get going," Dae said, his eyes flicked down to his right thumb.

Neville noticed a glowing number under the thumbnail. "How, is...a watch, in your..." Neville stuttered. Dae stared straight at him, and Neville stopped.

.§..§.

The trio stood at King's Cross Station. Two men in S-Mart delivery uniforms loaded up a trolley cart to near overflowing. Rika, dressed in her hoody, bounced up and down excitedly as Dae and Neville looked distressed.

"Love, how much of our cash did you spend at the S-Mart? I mean, you know we may have other supplies we need to get ...what's in the silver case, and these badly spray painted green boxes?" Dae asked resigned to the facts that: First, Rika was going to lie, and secondly, she probably tossed the receipts.

Neville pondered explaining how they had bought basically everything needed for an apartment, and every movie on tape. Then thought better of it. He had visions of running laps around the school. He hated running. They pushed the two trolleys to the platform and through the magic barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4ths.

Rika stripped off the hoody as soon as they landed on the platform, and tossed it at Dae. She pulled out a sheer silky cloak that was more bedroom attire than traveling wear and strutted up and down the platform looking for the best seats.

 _"Oh Dae, I can do subtle. People won't notice me at all if you let me go to the train with you. Besides who's going to stay with Neville while you do your professor thing and hob-nob with the other instructors?_ And why the FLARK did a toad just pee on me and jump on the flarking train!?" Dae moaned.

He looked to Neville, but the youth and his trolley were gone. All Dae could see of them was the panicked boy shouting for "Trevor" and his ass as he pushed his cart onto the train. He shrugged. _'Well, he's on the train safely at least,'_ he thought. Dae pushed the oversized load to the baggage compartment, and helped the crew load it into the train. _'Manual labor is good for the soul, I'm not mad at Rika, I'm not going to kill her tonight...maybe.'_

Dae looked all around, Rika was on the train somewhere. If he listened for the screams, he could probably find her. But no, he would rather find a decent compartment, all were filled up, except for that one there. Everybody was making a point to avoid the occupant of that compartment. He supposed that it could lead to some fun and knocked gently.

"It's just incense!" a panicked voice screamed out.

Dae slid the door open and stepped inside. The train jerked and started off. He staggered a little and looked at the ragged woman in the compartment. He knew her from the lake, the woman who had laid Rika out with a spell so easily.

"Hello Professor Trelawney, it's nice to see a familiar face today, isn't it?" he asked while slipping uninvited into the seat across from her. Professor Trelawney looked panicked and tried to hide her incense burners.

"No one rides with me! It's like, tradition, yes, that's it. I need to have my herbs burning to clear my mind for divination, and, and, your friend isn't coming to join us is she?" She fired the words off in rapid succession.

Dae stared at her, and burst out laughing. Tears streamed from his eyes as the smells of the room filled his head. Pot, the old lady was smoking pot in the train! He loved it.

"Don't give the admins the power, sister! Smoke on!" He laughed and curled onto his side determined to get some much needed sleep after Rika's hectic night of pacing and paranoia.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 7: It's garbage day!


	7. Chapter 7: It's garbage day!

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: It's garbage day!**

Dae looked at the Hogsmeade Station and grinned. His contact high was finally fading, and he could think again. He shifted his gaze to Professor Trelawney and waved to the older woman. She blushed furiously and gathered her huge handbag to her scrawny chest. She jumped on a small cart with her luggage and was sped off. Rika strolled up looking disheveled, but happy, and leaned against his side.

"So," she purred, "did the Professor share her stash with you?" Dae laughed softly and shook his head.

"No, she's one uptight lady," he responded easily. "Secondhand buzz only." They looked at one another and laughed softly. "The students are splitting into groups by age, and the teachers are grabbing fast carts. How's Neville doing?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Rika pointed to a small boat that was just moving out across the lake. "On his way. He met a nice girl, a little bossy, but smart as hell. He also ran into the Potter boy." She frowned softly. "Is this something we should be wary of?"

Dae watched the boat move into the mist. He knew from talking to the merpeople, as they helped hide his ship, that the students would never be in danger in their domain. "No, and we need to get the last of our stuff out of the ship. There's no going out to it until winter break after tonight. Do you have everything ready for the transfer?"

Rika nodded, and pointed to the swelling in the lake where the giant squid was waiting for them. "Clarence is going to carry everything to the shore for us, and the merpeople have spells for us to breath. The headmaster promised to have the cable at the lake's edge by dusk. So we just pull it to the ship, plug it in, and power up."

Dae stared at the woman. "Clarence?"

Rika shrugged, "sue me; he looks like a Clarence to me." Dae sighed once more and moved into the water. When he was hip deep, a scaled webbed hand gave him a small silver coin. He could feel the enchantment on it, and hoped that Dumbledore and Rika were correct. He slipped into the slowly rolling waves and moved easily through the water. Whatever the spell was, it allowed him to see, breath, and move as if in air. More than 50 merpeople surrounded them. Together they moved swiftly to the dark shape of the ship. The merpeople had draped nets over it, disguising it. They had also used some magic to make the main hatch an airlock. He could actually see the division of water and air - a vertical wall - no water entering the ship, and no air escaping it either.

"We have made the metal bird safe for you, as promised. Also, we created a doorway for your use. It will keep the water from getting inside your flying machine, as long as you're faithful to your promises," said the King of the merpeople.

Dae bowed slightly. "I think you have more than met your part of the bargain. I shall do my best to protect your people." Long sinewy tentacles slipped to the gathering; they pulled a foot thick cable to the edge of the crowd. Together Rika, Dae, and several merpeople fit the end of the cable to a power coupling.

Rika stared at the cable and shook her head. "Do you honestly think magic can convert fresh water to fuel, and that this," she frowned uneasily, "spell, will charge the batteries and reserves?"

Dae stared at the ship and balled his fists. "All we can do is hope love. We can't stay in there anymore, the shields were draining the reserve power too fast. The headmaster said he would have a place for us, and all day the merpeople, and Hagrid, have been moving our equipment to the tower. We're out of options."

Together they grabbed the last few possessions and tools they could remove from the ship, and handed them to Clarence. The giant squid scooped up the two aliens and their tools, and sped across the lake. In less than a minute, he was putting them, dry and secure, on the dock. 10 minutes later, the first students, and staff, that rode on the train, arrived.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, and looked decidedly unhappy. "Just what is all this... garbage?" she asked.

They looked at the scattered cases, and Dae shrugged. "Professor, we can't get back into the ship for five or six months. As soon as those students start wandering around, we need to be perfectly self-sufficient." He pointed at the heavy cases. "That garbage, is the difference between a dead kid, or a live one." He nodded to her robes, letting his eyes rest on the concealed pockets. "You have more tricks up your sleeve than your arm, and more than just a wand in your pocket." He paused thoughtfully, "I'm sure that, in an emergency, you would do anything you could to defend your charges. Allow me the same freedom."

It wasn't a large contest of wills, but it was an important one. Dae had every intention to win. If the teachers at Hogwarts felt they could bully him and Rika, it could get very bloody, very fast. Luckily Professor McGonagall understood that, and with an impish grin, nodded. "Good, I don't wish to see my students come to any harm," she replied. "I've asked Frau Blücher," the neighing of thestrals interrupted her, "to show you to your rooms in the tower. Please take care on the stairs, they can be... treacherous. The elves, and Hagrid, have moved all but those two bags to your room. The Sorting Ceremony will start in 15 minutes. It's traditional for all staff to be there." She nodded regally, and left in a swirl of velvet robes.

Dae looked at Rika and laughed. "Is it just me, or does she creep you out too?" he sighed again, and pondered. _'Why have I started sighing so much? How did I wind up living in some creepy tower, and why the heck did my shorts turn pink?'_

.§..§.

Neville turned a furious shade of red. Not only did he wind up in Gryffindor, but in his panic he tore out of the Great Hall. Worse still, he was going to have to go back in so the ceremony could be completed. Professor Dae walked out after him, but luckily Miss Rika stayed in the hall. He assumed she didn't want to add to his discomfort. Neville kicked at the stair, the hat still on his head. Its endless nattering, and mocking of him, had become just noises for him to ignore.

"Neville, they need the hat back. You don't have to sit in the room, if you don't wish to, but Rika wants to see you in your house, wearing your colors." Dae looked solemn, but his eyes were actually rather soft in the dim candlelight. Neville decided that they were compassionate, even if he was wrong.

"Ok Dae, err, Professor Dae, I'm sorry I..." a bundle of walking sticks smacked into his head, just as the Great Hall's doors opened. The clatter of wood, and the laughter from Peeves the poltergeist, was loud. Suddenly raucous laughter erupted from house Slytherin.

Dae's face went cold, as soft laughter, from the other houses, joined the boisterous Slytherin house and Peeves. Dae spun. His hand flashed out, and lightning arced from it. Peeves continued to laugh, until the forking energy blew him out past the doorway. Dae, dropped his hand and stared at the quivering poltergeist where it hovered against a rafter. "Not again, understood?" he asked coldly. Peeves popped out of existence as everyone in the hall stared.

The room went silent as Neville returned the sorting hat, and the ceremony concluded with no more interruptions. As the Feast was about to begin, Headmaster Dumbledore went through a few of the rules and introductions. The room was loud, but respectful, until the last teacher was introduced.

"Finally, for the first time in Hogwarts long history, we are introducing a concept from America, an elective class open to all houses and all years. Please welcome Master Amadeaus, and his assistant Mistress Rika. They will be teaching the elective class of Physical Fitness, the Art of Warfare, and it's Ethics," he paused as there was a soft ripple of applause. "I must also correct the misconception that Master Amadeaus is without magical abilities. Obviously that's not exactly true." Dumbledore coughed softly to hold back a laugh.

Rika and Dae stood up and nodded. The welcoming applause grew quite a bit.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 8: Remo and the Emo.


	8. Chapter 8: Remo and the Emo

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Remo and the Emo:**

Dae slowly let his breath out, then drew it in, just as slowly. His body rose and fell in time to the breathing. He barely acknowledged the students that were crowding into the hall he was to teach in. His right hand was all that supported his weight on the cold tile floor. Up, then down, over and over again. The push-ups were more than a physical exercise, they were a mental one as well. Tapping into the Force he could do this all day, but with pure muscle, he started to strain. He went to both hands, 10 repetitions. Then his left hand, up and down, never taking his eyes off the screen of the inverted television. Remo Williams gulped the air, and Dae felt superior, he hesitated on the 16 inch wide wall cap. Dae pondered getting the students to run along the towers of Hogwarts. No, he was pretty sure Headmaster Dumbledore would consider it too risky.

"Master Dae? I think class is supposed to be starting," Neville said softly.

Dae looked at his thumbnail clock. Oh well, he could finish the movie after class. He dropped to his hands and knees, then rose and turned to look at his class, and his jaw dropped. He had expected Neville, maybe three or four others, but over 40? Most of them were the Fifth through Seventh year girls, a few of the boys, and a small handful of younger students.

Strangely he felt self-conscious. That hadn't happened since his early days in the slave pens of Korriban. The girls' eyes traced every scar on his back, then his chest. He knew it wasn't pretty, but it was one hell of a collection. Blaster burns, more than a few light-saber slashes, shrapnel punctures, claws, teeth, even a table knife in the right shoulder blade. Damn, Rika could get angry. He wiped a towel over his body he knew it would be like an excuse to show off, but there was little he could do about it now. He shouldn't have lost track of time exercising, and watching that movie.

He pulled on the deep gray shirt he normally wore under his armor. It was padded in some area's but not enough to make a difference. He shot a look at Rika, and noticed she was sprawled out on his desk, several fighting robes used as a pillow. "Of course, she's asleep," he muttered.

Clapping his hands together he then made a parting gesture, and the dozen or so desks he had in the room slid to the side walls. "Well it seems we have quite a few more here today than was expected." Gesturing he waved the pack of students in. Neville was in the front rank, and that made him proud, but so was a bushy haired girl who looked like she just bit into Bantha Pudu. Tonks was beside them, and a couple of other people he kind of remembered from the welcoming feast.

"Welcome to my class, I'm Master Amadeaus, but you will call me Dae. Anyone who fails in that simple task will be asked to leave." He gestured at Rika. "That lazy cat is Rika. You can call her," he raised his voice to a near shout, "Miss Watched-too-many-movies-and-didn't-sleep-annoying-her-roommate! Or Rika. I prefer the former."

Rika opened one bloodshot eye, and shot a middle finger to Dae.

"Classy," he intoned. Tonks exploded into laughter, and several of the others followed suit. "Ok, ok, enough play. I'm going to teach you how to care for your bodies; how to hone your minds; how to come to a decision in a time of great stress; and how to stick with it, and why. You can't think properly, focus properly, or reach your full potential, without a fit body. The art of war will also be covered. This has more than the obvious use in combat, but also in business, relationships, and other aspects of everyday life."

The bushy haired girl had her hand thrust into the air, straining to reach higher than was physically possible. She was absolutely attacking the need to ask a question, so Dae just paused and stared at her. She nearly vibrated with need to say something, and the dark scowl on her face let him know she was going to argue a point of some kind with him. He smiled and nodded. "Ah, a question from the very eager girl in the front, go ahead miss...?"

"Hermione Granger, First year, Gryffindor; Professor Amadeaus, you claim one can't reach their full potential without physical fitness, and obviously you're incorrect because your country's own muggle super scientist, Stephen Hawkings, has spent years in a wheel chair, therefore not in peak physical condition."

Dae looked at the girl and blinked slowly. "Wow, you got that all out in one breath? Impressive." Dae turned and picked up a filigreed bar about 26 inches long. He spun it in his hands and it made a soft whooshing sound. "Miss Granger, indeed Doctor Hawkings is insanely brilliant, but have you paused to ponder how much more he could have done if he was healthy?"

Hermione blanched and stood up. "That's not a valid answer Professor Amadeaus," she grinned knowingly. "I was wondering about something else we were told as well. You claim Miss Rika is a Cat-person from the American south, but after extensive searches of ALL the books of fantastical creatures and people, she's not listed in any of them."

Dae smiled and leaned back, bouncing the bar off his knee. "Tell me Miss Granger, what's a tachyon? A muon, tau, neutrino? Can energy be formed into a solid fixed projection?" His head tilted to one side, his face calm but inquisitive.

Hermione looked around, suddenly realizing she went a step too far. Her mouth opened then closed once. "No," she said firmly, "energy can not be formed into a fixed solid form."

Dae spun the rod on his palm, then touched a stud. Thirty inches of solid energy exploded from one end of the rod with a snap-hiss. With a flourish, he spun the rod and ignited a second blade. Another 30 inches of power screamed from the tip of the rod, forming a staff over seven feet long. The blades hummed evilly, and glowed an eerie blue-black. Dae spun in place and swept the blade through a desk. It fell to the floor in two smoking pieces. He posed with the staff in a fighting form, then turned the staff off.

"If you wished to learn, Miss Granger, I would have invited you to stay, but to be so disrespectful to an instructor, and his assistant," he shook his head, "I said at the start of the class, call me Dae." He pointed at the door. "A simple task, and you failed, several times. Anyone else wish to join Miss Granger?" Most of the crowd left, only a dozen staying, including Neville. "Good, lesson one... motivational movies." He turned to start the movie over again.

A small copper wire figurine started running in an inlaid copper ring set off to one corner. Around and around it went, faster and faster until there was a soft snap, a whiff of ozone and the TV turned on. The VCR sprang into life as the television powered on and "Remo Williams" started running around a rooftop in Manhattan.

"I love this movie. You will all make a point of watching this," Dae said happily.

"Commando," moaned Rika from the desk.

"Hush you, you're sleeping," responded Dae.

The dozen students weren't looking at the movie, they were looking at the copper ring, and the coppery blur inside it. Wires connected it to a wall plug mounted on a small post that the television, and VCR were plugged into.

Dae snapped his fingers twice. "Focus people," he chided, "it's simply a static charge induction of electrons pumped through an inverter to... never mind. Change of plans." He killed the movie and went to the door. "Ok, my little goldfish, follow me." He led the troop down the stairs, and out onto a side yard. He bounced up and down a few times on his toes, feeling the springy soil under his feet.

"This is where we should be, outside, not tucked away in some room with bad artwork. We can do the gloomy room thing during lectures and winter." He announced happily. "Ok robes off, wands down, no ties, no jackets, and for all the gods' sakes, take off those hideous shoes," he paused and looked down frowning, "socks too."

Everyone of the students looked at one another, but it was Tonks and her friend, who Dae was mentally calling "Braids" that stripped down the quickest. Immediately the other two older girls dumped their coats and shoes as well, giving Dae, Neville, and the five other boys a nice gift of jiggles. "Wow," muttered Dae, "I feel so old."

He walked them all to the edge of the green, and took off his own high boots, kicking them away casually. He stepped onto the hot gravel, did a few more bounces. His feet crunched into the shifting stones as he started to jog in place. "Your mind must be focused, and your body must obey. This does, as a matter of fact, hurt. You will learn to ignore it, embrace it, use the pain to focus yourself. Use it to draw your mind to YOU. Who you are, where you are, centering yourself. This will also toughen the soles of your feet, making standing, walking, and running most distances a easier task. This circle is 350 feet from start to finish, we'll run it for the rest of the class time we're allotted. Follow me." He turned and flashed off in a sprint. Everybody meekly stepped into the hot gravel and started after him.

.§..§.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim as usual. The houses all in their assigned rows, and the staff at the head of the room facing the students. Off to one side, another first, one small table, with 14 people around it. Dae, Rika, and the dozen students; their feet soaking in warmed tubs of water, the scent of Epsom salts drifting from them.

"Well done people. I'm actually impressed," Dae said proudly. He was fairly sure he would lose a few more students in the next few weeks, and probably pick up a couple of lookers. Maybe two or three serious ones, but a core dozen was a nice start. They all ate ravenously, their minds and bodies burning through energy at a fantastic rate. He let the Force guide him, feeling them all out. Finding their aches, and pains, looking for injuries that they were trying to hide. He found none, a little sore, but, no true damage.

"Tomorrow, Rika is going to start showing you how to stretch properly. I know we don't have anything like training clothes, but I'm working on it. I'll be asking the Headmaster to move our class schedule so you can have a chance to change before we start." He ran his eyes over every one of his dozen. "Thank you for taking a chance with me on this." His head dipped in a respectful bow, and every one of the students mimicked him.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 9: Going commando.


	9. Chapter 9: Going Commando

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Going Commando:**

Dae slipped through the unkempt brush at the side of the castle, moving silently. It had been nearly two months since his first class, and already his students moved with a much more fluid grace. They had all lost weight, then packed on muscle. Braids and the Slytherin girl, Rowena, had changed the most. Each had dropped over eight pounds, and packed on 12. They were frantic until Madame Pomfrey exclaimed on the fit tone and amazing tautness of the girls. She went so far as to hint broadly at allurement spells and body sculpting. Tonks was remarkably unchanged. All the others in the class tightened up, gained endurance, and stamina. Which led to another lecture from Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to Dae about young men and women changing clothes together in enclosed spaces.

"Gee Ladies, let the kids have some fun." Dae discovered, was not an appropriate answer, and a second changing area was found.

"Tonks is doing that shape changing thing again," was whispered into his ear. Rika had the whole grounds littered with bugs, and other surveillance devices. They didn't last long, maybe a day or two, tops, but they gave him an edge when he took the students out for field exercises. Rika was sequestered in their rooms, watching the action and making sure none of the over-zealous students got into real trouble. Twice she had to move Dae into position to keep the first year students from drifting into the _'out-of-bounds'_ deeper woods.

Today's exercise was simple, pursue Dae, and tag him with a improvised spell called, dyejob. Tonks and Braids were the leaders, but Dae had lured them into some tangleberry bushes, so they were slowed way down. There was no way either of the young women was going to strip down naked to escape from the bushes.

Neville and Buzz, the only Gryffindor students left, were working systematically through the deeper brush. Buzz, a second year, with a knack for transformation spells, and Neville, with his insanely good forestry skills, were on the wrong side of the field. It was amazing. There was no way they should have found his false trail there. They had, in less than 30 minutes, disarmed three traps, and cut his multiple evasion paths down to four.

Rowena, the only Slytherin in the class, who Dae mentally dubbed _'Snakes'_ , had taken a singularly distracting tactic. She was naked in the waterfall, splashing around, trying to draw Dae into her trip-wire spells. She had them everywhere. He knew he shouldn't have made them all watch "Predator" before field skill drills. Then again, watching the 18 year old woman bathing was kind of... He shook himself and moved on.

.§..§.

He clambered up to a tree top, and studied the field. He could see the rest of the students in small groups. He tried to get the different houses and years to set aside their personal feelings, but the class, and house structures ran deep. These were good kids, but the institutional disdain for other houses, and their ages, held them all back. Three minutes left, and no one in spell range. Two minutes, one... Mazbeth and Poppy exploded from the brush, running full tilt at his tree, raising their wands. The horn sounded, ending the test. Both girls staggered to a stop, and looked frustrated.

Dae dropped to the ground and moved to the panting girls. Their training uniforms were form fitting, but belted at the waist. Wide lapels, pants cut off above the ankles, the sleeves wide at the wrist, and also a little short. The girls were disheveled, their tops gaping open, and Dae had to look away. _'Whoa, down pedo-bear,'_ he thought to himself. Little Poppy was way ahead physically compared to the rest of the fourth years, and sixth year Maze, was boyish, but so damned cute she was breaking hearts from third years to seventh.

"Congratulations ladies, you actually caught me. Even if you didn't get a spell off. Let's move to the circle and join the rest." Dae walked with the girls, and picked up several other students as they worked their way back to the yard they used as an assembly area. Rika was waiting for them, a tablet in her grip. As they all lined up, she started calling off names, and grades. It was a proud moment for Dae, not a single score under five from a possible 10, and Rika wasn't the easiest judge to please.

"Finally," she intoned gravely, "Rowena, no going commando during the exercises. Next time, I'll film it and we'll all watch it during grade reviews, understood?"

The Slytherin girl went blank, then blushed fiercely. She nodded and jumped when Tonks slipped an arm around her waist and whispered softly, "Awesome tactic! We'll have to get Rika in on it next time, I'm sure Dae will fall for it then!"

"Ok, settle down, and stay dressed. Buzz, put your tongue back in your mouth." Dae laughed softly. "Tonight there is the _'All Hallows Eve'_ feast and party. I understand most classes have been shortened for the celebration. I shall follow suit. Go, get cleaned up, and have a fun time tonight." Dae dismissed the class, and was pleased to see them move as a group, and not as a pack of three houses, and Snakes, all alone.

.§..§.

As was tradition now, at dinner, there were six tables set up. The decorations and food were festival themed, and Dae, while confused, dug in with gusto. Rika on the other hand was rather put out at the rat soup, until she learned it was beef meat cut into the shape of rats. Then the race was on. Dae's _'Dirty Dozen'_ did hearty work on the food, but remarkably, the treats were only sampled. All had a piece of pumpkin pie, but few had any other sweets. Once the deserts were placed, it was tradition for the students to move freely about the hall, chatting, talking, and mingling with the other houses. Snakes walked off to her house's table, but after only a short time came back to them with a dark expression on her face. Other students mingled freely until the doors burst open at the foot of the hall.

Professor Quirrell exploded into the great hall. "Troll in the dungeon!" he shouted, then softly, "Just thought you should know." Then he collapsed to the floor.

The room exploded into bedlam. Dae stood up and felt Rika's warm body heat against his back. He was further pleased to see his dozen moving rapidly to his side. Two curving lines, forming a half circle covering the windows, and door. Older students to the fore, younger ones kneeling between them, all had their wands out.

Headmaster Dumbledore called the room to order. Madam Pomfrey had Quirrell dragged to one side and the other staff were assembling to form a search party to engage the troll. Dae watched two students slip out of the hall and move out of sight. He looked to Neville. "Neville, aren't those two from your house?"

"Yes sir, that's Ron and Harry. I have no idea what they could be doing," he answered.

Dae listened with half an ear to Dumbledore's plan. Move the students to their common rooms? What the hell? Hufflepuff and Slytherin were down there. He was having seventh year students lead children right to where the troll was? Why? Dae looked at Rika. She parted her robe. On her hips were two slim hold-out blasters, and the large round decorations on her sexy strappy outfit were a mix of thermal, implosion, fragmentation and stunner grenades. He stared, then grinned. "You ever look up the term, over-kill?"

Rika laughed softly and kissed him on the mouth, a deep meaningful one. "I'm not letting these kids out of the hall, love. Get to the dungeon, and bring me a troll steak," she whispered. Dae nodded and flashed out of the hall with Force-enhanced speed. He was a gray blur, almost knocking the Headmaster over as he moved to the stairs leading down. As the staff moved out and closed the doors, the Head Boy and Girl called for order. As the students lined up, they turned and saw Rika, backed by the _'Dirty Dozen'_ at the doorway. She had blasters in both her fists. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, and her cloak was thrown back. The strappy outfit was more fetish wear than style, and the Cathar woman stared them all down. She growled softly, then grinned. In a deep voice she gave out her order.

"None shall pass."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 10: Duck duck goose.


	10. Chapter 10: Duck duck goose

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Duck duck goose:**

Dae moved down the stairs silently. The strange scent of troll was everywhere, and so strong. Quirrell must have almost rolled around on the thing to drag that much scent up the stairs. His brow furrowed, there was no blood trail here. Did he see it and run? How did the scent get so strong? He looked for any of Rika's surveillance bugs. Too much magic on the stairways, they never lasted more than a few hours. He paused, stilled himself, felt his center and felt for the troll. So much life in the castle, hell the castle itself was alive on a certain level. It angered him. Too much life, too many different types, the indifference of the staff, the smugness of the wizarding world... The insanely passive attitude about enemies and dangers... It drove his rage. It burned, deep in the castle a bonfire of anger and rage, he reached out with it. There, down by a disused section of the castle, magic wards keeping them out of a room. Five large life signs; a sixth, but it was more of a hive mind; and there... a seventh, magical, and artificial... an eighth, set into a pattern, a will, but no individuality. What the FLARK was down here with him?

"Flark it, trolls first," he said. He moved quickly through the maze of tunnels. Turn after turn, over pitfalls, through spells, shattering wards, and setting off alarms in Dumbledore's office. He didn't care, he had been locked up in a school with children for too long. There, at that door, five trolls...wait five? Flark that Quirrell, the jerk couldn't count, let alone teach people how to fight.

The twin snap-hiss of his staff drew the attention of one of the trolls, it moved to intercept Dae, and the Sith Lord laughed. He jumped into the air, spinning, letting the blade intercept the troll's thick neck. Dae bounced off and smacked into the hallway wall. The troll howled and rubbed the scorched mark on the side of it's neck. It wasn't even burned, not a blister, nothing but a red sunburn.

"Oh flark."

Dae looked at the staff, the power gauge said 100%. He poked the wall, stone melted and ran. "Well feed me to a Hutt," he muttered, "flarking trolls are laser resistant." He ducked a massive club and danced aside as a second one smashed into the wall where he had landed. Splinters and chips of stone pelted him, and he felt his blood start to run. He had stupidly gone into a battle without his armor. "Flark, flark, flark!" he exclaimed. He twisted out of the path of two more clubs. He realized that stupid trolls, without a thought to share among them, had actually encircled him at a four way intersection. He faced the fifth troll inside the circle and understood he was in trouble. If he fully engaged this one, the other four could pound him easily.

"Ok, when fighting multiple enemies, cheat."

He dove under the troll he was facing, and jabbed the tip of his staff's saber blade into the eyes on the one in the south hallway. It blinked and turned its face away. "Duck, duck, GOOSE!" His return stroke was a long low arc, the troll that was directly behind him was looking the wrong way. The staff's blade skidded, then slid between cheeks, and went downtown. The troll screamed, and gore steamed out of it's mouth. Lungs exploded, and it fell dead to the floor. "Not so tough on the inside are we?" Dae taunted.

Dae spun back to the center of the intersection. It was both the safest, and most dangerous place to fight the trolls. He kept the staff spinning, the trolls respected it now. They may be dumb, but they learned. Dae's boots squelched in the blood and offal. Two clubs swept at him, one high, one low. He dove between them, the twin saber blades spanged off the clubs. He was unable to cut through the wood on a glancing blow, but the deep grooves showed a concentrated attack could sever them.

He gestured to the north troll. Lightning arced to the troll, it screamed as its eyes exploded. He waved at the south troll, a wall of Force swept the troll back over 100 feet. It rolled, bones snapped, and the troll mewled holding its broken arm to its chest. The smallest troll, in the west hall, moved in. It was much faster than the others, and it had a glint to its eyes. On its forehead was a long mark, like a skull dagger, green and glowing. It had a slim metal rod in its fist. It took Dae a moment to understand what he was seeing. It was armed with a straight bladed sword. The blade struck his staff, sparks flew. Again and again the attack was pressed, and due to its strength and size the troll forced Dae back down the hall.

"Ok, good news, bad news," Dae panted, "they can now only come at me one at a time, and somehow this troll is a master swordsman." The vicious assault was fast and furious. The troll looked distressed, then suddenly it fell to the ground, gasping, blood streaming from its mouth and nose. It had pushed itself so hard its heart exploded.

"Well that's two." The trolls were back at the door, pounding on it, having forgotten about him. He almost felt insulted until he saw the troll in the south hall playing peek-a-boo. "Sooo, I come down the hall, play with Neal and Bob, and Gus splatters me. Trolls are stupid! How are they making traps?" Dae shook himself. He was coated in sweat, troll goo, and his own blood. He had not noticed before, but he had two long wounds. One on his right outer thigh and another on his left rib cage.

"Flark you all." He tore down the hall, the Force giving him speed and strength. As the blinded troll turned at the sound of his voice, Dae leapt up, his fingers forming a spear point. He rammed his hand into the empty left eye socket. He felt the eye socket snap and shatter around his strike.

When angered, he had taken pride on punching through ablative Mandalorian armor, to rip out a heart. Tonight, he grasped a fistful of Bob's brain matter and yanked. He rode Bob's body down, and as they hit the floor, he tossed the brains into Neal's face. "Catch!"

The troll screamed with rage and Dae lunged. The staff's blade pierced the inside of Neal's mouth and stopped at the skull. In the second it took Dae to pull it free, its brains boiled, and the head blew apart. "Gahh, so nasty!" Dae hollered. He turned to face the last troll. "Ok Gus, just you and me now."

"Little teacher, you dare intervene? Know now, you are marked, and your death shall be painful!"

Dae stared, then lost his cool, he screamed. The sonic attack shattered bone and stone, and the troll turned to mush. Dae jumped on it, and stamped over and over again on the corpse. His boots squishing into the jellied body. His rage took a few moments to cool, and by the end of it the body was split open and oozing down the drains. He panted, fighting to get his center. He knew he had failed himself, the school, Rika, and his students.

"So, what the hell was so important that they wouldn't follow up and finish me?" he wondered. He walked to the split door and reached inside. The wards had failed, the traps had all been triggered, and there was nothing but a thrown bolt keeping the door closed. He pulled it back and swung the battered door open. The room was smallish, and the light was low. There was a large mirror in the middle of the room, and nothing else.

Dae stepped to the mirror, and looked at himself. _Satele Shan gazed back at him. She was wearing a mixture of Empire armor, and Jedi robes. Behind her was the Jedi Temple, and the banner flying from it, was a mixture of Sith and Jedi emblems. Dae saw himself beside the woman, their hands linked. Jedi and Sith bowed to them both. Armored Eternal Elite Warriors formed an honor guard behind them, and the Eternal Fleet was following the Armada in a celebratory fly-over._

"Ah, I see you found one of my lessor secrets, Lord Amadeaus," Dumbledore said softly. Dae turned away from the mirror, and looked at the old man. "It's not a prophecy, or even a possibility, it's a reflection of your heart's desire." The old wizard shook his head. "I thought placing it here was a good idea, considering the wards and barriers... apparently not." He smiled softly. "Would you mind explaining what you were looking at?"

Dae nodded and said simply, "sure, but not here."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 11: Of such dreams.


	11. Chapter 11: Of such dreams

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Of such dreams:**

Dae hissed softly as Rika tore his tunic, exposing the long gash on his side. His ribs were chipped, but the lung wasn't touched. Rika carefully removed bone chips, metal fragment, and threads from his clothing. She made soft angry sounds, as she cleaned the wound. She pondered a Kolto pack, and actually had it in her hand when Dae stopped her, and pointed to the suture kit. She cleaned the wound with a mild antiseptic, then started stitching. Headmaster Dumbledore watched impassively and waited as the worst of Dae's wounds were tended.

"That mirror, it shows one's heart's desire?" Dae asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's a dangerous, artifact. Men and women have often fallen prey to it's influence, starved to death gazing into it. Lost all will to strive for what they saw. It fell to me over a decade ago, and I've tried to keep it safe, but like any cursed item, it draws victims to it." He fell silent for a moment, and poured three mugs of mulled cider spiced with wine. He moved to the couple and set two mugs beside them. Soft "thank you's" from the both of them.

"Please, I know part of your story, but, the vision it showed you... it doesn't exactly match with the story you've told me." He paused, and looked slightly uncomfortable. "I need to know if I've once again embraced a viper. It looked to me as if you wish to rule over a Galaxy spanning Empire. I'll be blunt, I'm afraid you're using my students as a power base. A core of loyal, fanatical, followers in your war of conquest in your Empire."

Dae hissed in pain as another stitch was pulled tight. "No," he gasped softly, "as you said, it's my heart's desire, and I am no starry-eyed dreamer. I'm not sure how to explain it all to you, so I guess I'll have to start from the beginning." Dae leaned back and Rika cut open his pants, she glared at Dae.

"There's tendon damage here, I'm using a pack, like it or not." She slapped a green pack over the oozing wound and dared Dae to try to stop her. It frightened her more that he didn't, than his usual temper tantrum ever could. She started pumping tons of drugs into his arm to fight infections.

Dae wondered where to start exactly, and figured, _'flark it.'_ "I was born on Dromund Kass. It's the capital world of the Empire. My family was poor, badly positioned, and I was sold into slavery at the age of eight. I spent years cleaning gutters, and crawling through ventilation shafts to clean them. Not a great way to grow up, but I did it. There's been a simmering war between the Sith Empire and the Republic for years. Sometimes cold, sometimes hot, but it's been going on for years. When I was 12, the war went hot. The losses were so high on both sides... everybody did the same thing. Anybody with even a trace of Force sensitivity was shipped off to learn how to use it."

He took a sip of wine and stroked Rika's cheek, she curled up at his feet and started to gently wrap his thigh with bandages. "I was genetically marked as _'Force Sensitive'_ ...so the Empire ordered me to Korriban." He shook his head. "The Sith have a caste system, and slaves are used for target practice, sword practice, or just fed to beasts. I was lucky. I had a knack for fighting, and at 13 years old, I was larger than a lot of the other acolytes." He smiled at the memory. "Long story short, after a few years training, I found Rika, was sent off-world to fight for a Lord of the Sith, and we made a good pair. Love, can I?" Rika nodded and started cleaning up the mess of medical supplies.

"Rika is from a heavy gravity world, almost 2G. That's why she's so agile and tough. They sent her to the slave pens as a pleasure slave. That didn't work out, and she was sent to Korriban as beast food. We've been together ever since." He stroked her face and she smiled, kissing his filthy palm.

Dumbledore could always see the affection behind the pair's playful teasing, but this, this was so dangerous. He knew they would kill anyone for the other. No one could stand between them and survive. No oath, nothing... they would commit horrors for the other, and it chilled his blood.

Dae looked at the old man and nodded, somehow reading either his face, body language or mind.

 _'Or he was just that intuitive,'_ thought Dumbledore. Rika was a creature of controlled appetites, but could be reasoned with. This man, who raised himself from a slave to an Imperial Assassin, and the top of a closed social structure... Dumbledore shivered again. Dae would do anything. "So you escaped your Masters, and..."

Dae nodded, feeling his wounds dragging at his mind. "We fought the Emperor Reborn, an old legendary Jedi, hundreds of battles, you don't have a frame of reference for Galactic war. It's something that sounds so simple, but it truly isn't. Then about a year ago, after we dealt with the Jedi, a new force entered the picture, and decimated a couple of fringe worlds. They weren't just conquered, they were destroyed. Jedi, Sith, criminal cartels, civilians, everything that could carry a sword or blaster was murdered."

Dae shifted in his chair and Rika gently straightened his leg to point outwards. "We were out, Rika and I. We had some companions, but we were out of it, we've done enough. Darth Marr called me back in, used a favor I owed him to get me back into the fight. You know how that ended up." Dae pointed to the floor. "That thing down there, it shows your heart's desire, but it's also a liar. Jedi will never follow a Sith leader, and the Eternal Empire, they'll never swear allegiance to an outsider. And the woman, that's Satele Shan. The Jedi master who leads the order. We have a working relationship, but given half a chance, I think it would be a race to see who would gut the other first."

Dumbledore considered the information and made a decision. "Well enough, I'm sure you're not a viper, my friend." He paused for a few seconds, deep in thought. "I will have to have the mirror moved you understand. It's not an insult to you, but it has a siren's call few can resist."

Dae laughed and shook his head. "Personally, I'd like to smash it to a million pieces and melt it to slag, but go for it, if that's your plan." He drank deeply then shot a glare at Rika.

"You need your sleep, and a mild sedative will be good for you. I'll take the classes for the next few days."

Dae sighed and looked at the older man. "I have just a couple of questions. Are trolls ever smart?" Dumbledore shook his head no. "Do they do tribal tattoos? Two of them had a dagger and skull symbol, on their foreheads I know for sure, not too sure about the rest. How about yours?"

Dumbledore went pale, his hand shook ever so slightly. "Are you certain about the tattoos? Most of the heads were rather badly damaged, and we didn't see any sign of such a thing. The troll Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley took out had no such marking on it."

Dae was setting his mug aside then stopped. He grinned evilly. "Wait, wait, wait, the troll was taken out by three first years?"

Dumbledore had a war going on for control over his face. Finally pride won out. "Why yes indeed, three members of the Gryffindor house bested a troll in combat." He tried not to sound smug, but failed.

Dae struggled to his feet, and leaned heavily on a cane Rika found somewhere. He laughed giddily and pondered slamming it to the ground and calling forth the God Thor. Damn he was stoned. Luckily since it was a holiday evening Sybill would be toking up the good stuff. Thank the gods for bad ventilation.

"Final thing Headmaster, fire Quirrell, that ass said "troll" when there were six. Also he didn't even pop up a ward to try to keep them in the dungeons. And the last troll said to me, _'Little teacher, you dare intervene? Know now, you are marked, and your death shall be painful!',_ it kinda messed with my head a little."

Both men stared at each other, each knowing the other was keeping more to himself than the other suspected.

"I'll take it under advisement," said Dumbledore softly.

.§..§.

Rika helped Dae to their rooms, and they sank onto the oversized futon they used as a bed, and she stripped him bare. "Oh damn, I'm going to need new sheets now. You're bleeding all over my nice cotton ones. Looks like you're going to Hogsmead to get me some with the older members of the dozen this weekend. Rowena needs your advice on some school problems and wants to do it off campus."

Dae moaned. "Why'd it have to be Snakes?"

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 12: Honest, it's a roll of quarters.


	12. Chapter 12: Honest, it's a roll of quart

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Honest, it's a roll of quarters:**

Dae, groaned as he worked his way down the tower stairs. His walking cane clacked against the stone steps and he hated that noise. There was no being stealthy like this, and every ghost in the castle liked to watch him, and ask him questions. Peeves sometimes popped in and snickered softly, but never stayed long enough for Dae to get up a good angry and blast the little bastard. If he had Frau Blücher pop up next to him one more time and intone, _"The stairs can be... treacherous,"_ he was going to scream. Stupid unlit candles, what was with that, and the leather bustier? These people were all mad.

Rika had gotten tired of his hobbling and stepped off the fifth story flight of stairs and dropped to the ground floor to get to the Great Hall and breakfast. Leaving him to the tender mercy of the ghosts. He understood her frustration, he himself didn't like not having access to a Kolto tank. It was one of the few pieces of equipment from the ship they couldn't see a way to strip out and move to the castle. A bath for a day or two in that and he'd have been fine, but this natural healing crap was for the birds. The Kolto-pack had repaired the torn ligaments and tendons from the troll fight, but the muscle was so traumatized he'd be crippled for a while. That wasn't a good thing in the wizarding world. These people feasted on the weak.

Rowena was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, and he smiled at her. "Hey Snakes, Rika send you to drag my ass to the table so she could eat?"

The Slytherin girl blushed and shook her head, she took Dae's arm and guided him through the Great Hall doors. Everybody, including his dirty dozen, thought he fell off the towers, while running along the buttressed top edge of the walls. They were eight inches wide, and most mornings he ran them at a full sprint. Dae slipped into his chair beside Professor Snape and glared at the empty platters. He knew by now that meant that Headmaster Dumbledore was going to have a few words for everybody, and already he could feel Rika's claws digging into his good thigh in aggravation.

"It has come to my attention," the old wizard began, "that certain members of our staff, and some students, have taken it upon themselves to have... activities, on the rooftops." The old man slowly turned to glare at Dae, then at Snape, both of whom had hobbled limping into the Great Hall. "Those areas, are now out of bounds to all but the people who are doing maintenance on them." He cleared his throat meaningfully at the soft titters that spread around the Hall. "Let us please remember, this is a school of learning, not a ...Jungle Gym. Propriety will be observed at all times, by all on the grounds, if you please."

Dae rolled his eyes and shook his head mournfully. This day was just going to suck, even if it was a Saturday.

Rika leaned in closer and whispered between bites, "Snakes needs to talk to you off the grounds, so you're riding in a carriage with her to Hogsmeade today." She nearly giggled in glee. "Relax, she's a teenager, not like she can overpower a Sith Lord." She exploded into laughter and handed Dae his cane. "Finish eating and get out to the stables, Hagrid will set the carriage up for you." She slowly looked around the Hall and gestured with her chin. "You seeing this? The looks you're getting? Watch Quirrell, he's nearly fainting at the stares. Everybody knows about the other Trolls. Stupid Peeves spread the word, and the kids spent all night watching the teachers get the bodies out of the school."

Dae sighed again. The Headmaster's explanation wasn't going to fly at all, everybody already knew. "Ok, Rika, Hagrid's, the carriage and a moment with Snakes, anything else you wish to toss at me to make my day truly suck?" He sighed in exasperation.

"One thing," the beauty said happily, and sprang up with his staff in her hands. "You won't need this today." She glared at him, "it's just a ride and a talk, not a fight. You need to relax more, and if there is trouble," she dropped a roll of American quarters beside Dae's plate. "Just hit someone with those." She pranced happily off to their rooms as Dae stared incredulously.

Hagrid cleared his thought softly and the smaller man looked up into his broad friendly face. "C'mon Mr. Dae, we've got to get the carriage sorted out for ye."

.§..§.

Dae looked at the town and shuddered, granted Snakes was good company, and her body heat made the ride pleasant, if a tad uncomfortable under a coach blanket, but it was way better than walking. He was getting soft, letting this world make him surrender his harsher instincts. A pretty, hell, a beautiful, human woman beside him, the soft crunching of the wheels in the cold snow, the heat of her body and scent of her perfume... He looked at her, the ride had been totally silent, the two of them not willing to talk in the carriage until it stopped. They were quite a way past where the other students hung out. This pub wasn't so much in a forbidden area, it was just... seedy.

People stared as Snakes helped him down, and then held his arm like he was an invalid as they moved into the building. Soft music, almost rock and roll, oozed out into the cold air, but the language was strange, and his translator was having issues with it. The voice was so familiar as well. Inside there was a largish common room and four people tuning up a strange mixture of muggle and magician instruments. Snakes helped him to a seat, walked to the small raised stage, and picked up a muggle guitar. A few strums, a twist of a spell, and two small brass men started to run in a hoop behind the group, giving them power for their muggle instruments.

"Well, call me impressed, they figured that out," Dae muttered. He stared, and thought to himself, _'oh flark, that's Braids, Snakes, one of the older guys from... Ravenclaw I think, and two guys not in school uniforms, muggles?'_ They attacked the music, it throbbed and pounded, and Braids sang her heart out. It was beautiful, if confusing. Half the time the words were lost to the translator, but he got parts of it. She was obviously singing in Japanese, and he never had the computer fully download it for him. When they switched to English she was smooth, flawlessly keeping the pitch and accent even, so there wasn't a jarring switch. For almost an hour they put on a small show, and the pub's patrons loved them.

Snakes came over to Dae's table and slid in beside him, pushing the table aside a little so his injured leg could stand straight out on a second chair. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about Dae. I want to drop out at the end of the year and go with Mariko to Japan and stay with the band."

Dae stared at her then looked at the group of kids. If he had his way he'd take them all home with him to Rika and make them play for them every night. There was no denying their talent. "Snakes... Rowena," he paused as a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Ey' you squib, bugger off outta me pub! Times is now that all you wanna-be's think you can come to this town, stare at the poshes from that school, and think you're welcomed here. Well ye aren't." The smell of ale was so strong on the man's breath Dae almost gagged. Dae started to open his mouth once more and the tip of a wand touched his throat. "They says there's only three unforgivable curses, squib." The drunk chuckled, as did his three friends, the other patrons suddenly found other things to look at. "I thinks there's a fourth... Penipulpy... makes yer hard-on go down forever," he laughed cruelly, his chin bobbing down to indicate Dae's lap.

Dae turned his head slowly and reached into his pants, the wand tip pressed harder into his neck. "You want to point that stick somewhere else, or I'm going to beat you half to death with this roll of quarters, then jam that up your ass my friend," Dae intoned slowly.

The drunk looked up to his friends and laughed again. "Roll of quarters he said..." the sound of an apple being crushed under a firm heel interrupted the drunk. His nose bent over sideways and before he could gasp, the rapid snap, snap, snap of his wrist, elbow, and shoulder being destroyed in Dae's grasp was like a starter's pistol in the silent pub.

The man was on his knees, blood gushing from his face as Dae's fist, filled with the tight roll of quarters, impacted with his mouth, a second time, a third, and a fourth. His jaw collapsed and all his teeth exploded across Dae's lap. The Sith Lord spun up to his feet, twisting his body to the side as a spell sailed past him from one of the other drunks, and blew out a window. His foot went up, out, around, his knee curling around the back of the man's neck and flipping him to the sawdust covered floor, his filthy back pausing for only a milli-second on its speedy trip down to demolish a chair.

From his knees over the second downed man, Dae rolled forward in a somersault and slammed his fist into the crotch of the third drunk. The pelvic bone popped loudly, and the man passed out as his destroyed sex organs sent a signal to his brain letting him know he would never have children. Dae snapped his head to the right and looked the last man in the eyes. "Drop that stick, or eat it," he commanded coldly.

The fourth man looked at his wand, and then at the wreckage of his drinking mates. Blood, teeth, moaning and writhing all over the pub's floor, and one truly pissed off looking squib. His fingers loosened, then tightened. There was blood running down the squib's side and leg, one or two of the slashing spells had landed, even if the clothes weren't torn. He opened his mouth, "Av..." Dae sprung forward, left hand slapping upwards on the wrist, right slashing down on the elbow. Both popped, then the wand went into the man's mouth, and out the side of his cheek. A short jab with the quarter-filled fist and his jaw snapped shut, breaking the wand in a soft explosion of released energy, blowing out the man's teeth and sinuses.

Dae stared at the screaming man as he squirmed on the floor and kicked him in the head, twice, so he was knocked out. "Told you I'd make you eat that. Now, for Mr. Stiffy..." Dae turned and went to his first assailant who was crawling for the door. His boot stomped down on the wand the man still clutched and broke all the fingers of his hand. "See, here's the lesson for today, when making threats, make them huge, so outrageous one wouldn't dare risk the consequences. Finally, no matter what the threat, if you have to, carry it out, to the letter." Dae picked up the wand and with a brutally efficient thrust/rammed the slim tip into the seat of the man's pants, then shoved further until his hand hit the man's butt cheeks. Driving the full 12 inches of wooden wand into his rectum.

"Luckily, you didn't have a larger wand. Though I'm sure right now it feels three miles long." Dae paused considering things. "Here ends the lesson." Dae stomped down once more, knocking the suffering man out cold as well. He turned to the stunned patrons and shrugged. "Sorry folks, a little soap and water and the place will be good as... new? Rowena, I understand your desire to go off and follow your passion for music, but in all honestly, we can't be slaves to our passions. Control is the most important thing. It's only another year of school, but it is your decision either way."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 13: London's calling.


	13. Chapter 13: London's calling

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: London's calling:**

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day. Even off the grounds Lord Amadeaus was causing a mess. He pondered for the millionth time letting the strange alien and his Cathar companion stay at the school. True, what they had done in a few months with young Neville was wondrous, but the side effects... fights in bars, a board of inquiry from the Ministry of Magic, and now a visit from the office of Magical Immigration. Not to mention the fuss from the four men assaulted in Hogsmeade. Luckily they were all known trouble makers, and one was a reformed Death Eater. He'd be eating baby food for the rest of his life undoubtedly. Some misfired spells can't be undone. Dumbledore chuckled softly at that thought. He would have to make sure to keep a poker face on when the town's spokesmen came about repair funds for the bar. He personally thought they should go sit on a cactus, but the Ministry had said make the problem go away, so he would.

He rose and sighed deeply. The oddest part was, he liked Amadeaus. The man was a homicidal maniac, well not really, but... so uncontrollable, so free... his anger, his passions, just the way he attacked this new life. It astounded him. How could so brutal a man be such an idealized father figure to some of the best and brightest students Hogwarts has seen in decades? It was like the students needed the chaos he brought to fully blossom. Even Sybil came down from the tower to eat breakfast beside him at least twice a week.

His clock chimed and a soft gong sounded letting him know the wards were coming down for the parties from the Ministry and Hogsmeade to apparate in. Best to be at the gate to walk them to the meeting in the Semi-Formal Hall. Some of the Ministry's people remembered Hagrid and still disliked and distrusted him. No sense in starting out on a bad foot. Luckily Rika had agreed to tell Amadeaus to come to the meeting this morning.

It was cold walking in the early snow. First week in November, and three inches had fallen overnight. A calm peaceful Sunday morning...

Oh no.

Lightning arched and crackled, dust swirled in the Contemplation Garden, and the representatives were already here, having come early, bypassing the wards to port-key into Hogsmeade and walk to the school unnoticed.

Amadeaus stood in the garden, half meter square bricks of granite dancing around him as he waved his arms like a lunatic conductor to the strange music pouring out of a muggle boombox. The bricks were forming a wide circle, and ... no, no, no, the dry fountain was defiled! 500 years it had stood silent and dry in the Contemplation Garden, and now a slow trickle of warm water was oozing slowly out of one of the mermen's jugs. Lightning struck the flying sand, forming it into an opaque glass dome around the insane figure as he gestured again and again. The formal benches melting in the blasts, forming more and more glass to neatly enclose the wide area.

The school ghosts were protesting loudly, screaming at Amadeaus, and he was ignoring them magnificently. Rika stood to one side, with the Dirty Dozen, and they all were working with bamboo, wood, plants and even a few small creatures. Then he noticed it, both Rika and Amadeaus had shells wedged into their right ears, and a second broach shell pinned to their collars. They shouted over the sound of lightning and music, and what little Dumbledore could pick up sounded like a three-way conversation with someone they were calling, "Your Majesty".

Dumbledore's blood went cold, not the mermen, not today of all days, they wouldn't be opening that can of worms would they? He didn't have to think about it for more than a second. Oh yeah, no way would Amadeaus and Rika not do something so unpredictable as to slap the Ministry of Magic's Secretary in the face with his family pride. Yes, there they were, the old Knights of the Headless Hunt. Howling the loudest about the insult to the garden.

Amadeaus spun in circles and was singing something. Dumbledore slipped in closer, and could just make out the words. _"...Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!..."_

Oh no, not that.

Amadeaus stopped, the silence was stunning. The boombox clicked and the tape stopped playing. "Braids dear, you have GOT to mass market that. Screw the magicians, take it to the muggles!" Everyone gasped as Dae turned and looked at the assembled dignitaries. "Oh look, my betters," he said deadpan. "Ok, Your Majesty, I have the bathes rebuilt and sealed. At your pleasure, we would be thankful for the healing hot springs to be returned to Hogwarts once more, and I thank you most emphatically for your generous offer to return what was so foolishly discarded."

The statue gurgled, sighed, wheezed, then poured forth a steady stream of scalding hot healing mineral water. It splashed over the freshly uncovered mosaic tiles that were concealed under two feet of sand and dirt, plants and brush. The beauty of the tile work was breathtaking, obviously laid down at a time when merman and human shared the springs hundreds of years ago in co-operation. The Dirty Dozen moved into the now knee deep murky water, placing hard wood stools for bathing, bamboo tubes that would catch the condensation and tip to pour it with a soothing sound over small piles of rocks. The water level quickly lowered, then raised, again and again, washing, restoring the tiles, and the benches. The healing magic was so strong it could be felt through the glass dome that encompassed the 100 foot diameter pool.

Neville gently eased past one of the Hogsmeade representatives and fitted a triangular wedge of wood in a semi-circular hole beside the bamboo door. He spun it a few times then gave it a careful final examination. On the first side was a carved stylized figure of a woman done in pink. On the second, a matching male figure done in blue, and the third side had both figures together.

"Pardon me son," the older man said, "but what are those carvings supposed to signify?"

Neville blushed softly and pointed to the female carving, "well sir, that means only women in the bath at this time. The male means men only, and... well you know, mixed..." he blushed furiously and scuttled away, saw Dae looking at him then stopped. He straightened and looked back to the older gentleman. "The paired symbols mean mix company, bathing suits are required, sir."

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose, he couldn't decide if he should laugh or cry. Typical Amadeaus day. Sir Gileford rode his ghostly steed up to the old wizard and confronted him angrily. _"Fie and villainy, that man hath defiled mine Contemplation Garden. He spread the steaming sewer of those merpeople upon it once more! I demand it be returned to its rightful state!"_

Dae walked through the assembled dignitaries, and muscled past the Hogsmeade representatives to come to a halt before the sputtering spirit. "Gilly, you keep sputtering on and we'll have another long talk, just you and I again. Are you up for that? I know we are."

Dae shimmered, and from his body strange ghosts stepped out into the cold air. Four of them, in strange armor and acting menacing towards the leader of the headless hunt. _'Join us again, come, let us feast on your accomplishments. Let us see once more how your petty demand for the sword EXCALIBUR started 30 years of war with all the non-human races. Let us feel the pain of your decapitation after the betrayal of your friend the Mer-King and his mate! Let us bathe in the pains you inflicted on your own men in life as well as in death!'_

All was silent for a few moments then Sir Gileford, and most of the hunt dissipated into the morning mists.

"Well," said Dae happily as the Force ghosts rejoined him, "that was informative. I assume the life challenged contingent has dropped its complaint over the healing bathes?" He looked around and shrugged. "Ok, next issue, I believe it's about a minor bar fight in town? Anybody mind if we go inside for a bite of lunch?" He laid out his best maddening smile. Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't help himself, a giggle escaped him and there was no way to cover it as a cough.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 14: Lunch and Lunacy.


	14. Chapter 14: Lunch and Lunacy

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Lunch and Lunacy:**

Everyone stared at Dae and he stared back, his maddening smile pasted firmly across his face.

"No," he intoned, "I am not telling some drunk jerk I'm sorry I mashed his baby maker into putty. Next time he shouldn't mess with a squib Kung-Fu master." He grinned even more madly. "As for Mr. Hershey Highway, and Señor Mumbles, they can both suck it, as well." He paused and considered for a moment. "Though I will say I'm sorry to Mr. Mattress Back. I should have broken his spine so he could be not just mentally disabled, but physically as well."

Everyone looked at him aghast. "What?" he asked confused, but still grinning. "Look, they started a fight in a bar, drunk, with someone armed only with a roll of American quarters, and some mean fighting skills. Has anyone come forward saying I started the fight?" He looked slowly to each of the representatives from Hogsmeade, then at the one from the Ministry of Magic. "Anybody? I thought not. No one will either, because I didn't start it, and we all know what spell "Ava" starts, don't we?"

The Hogsmeade contingent shuffled their feet and looked down at their untouched plates. The food that looked so appetizing a few short minutes ago seemed unpalatable now. Dae scooped up a few bites of rice, then dabbed his lips. "I'm not unsympathetic to their pain, mostly, but they tried to harm my students, myself, and possibly other bystanders by tossing around a few rough spells and one unforgivable curse. A simple thrashing seems a rather light sentence compared to life in that Ask-a-man place."

" _Azkaban_ ," the man from the Ministry of Magic corrected crossly. Dae waved his hand in acceptance and stared at the man, allowing him to get his say in. "Professor Amadeaus, it's not a question of what spells they cast at you, it's a question of your actions after the assault started." The smug man opened a folder and carefully removed several sheets of parchment, placing them face down and then flipping them up to glare at them, then back face down again. A classic anal-retentive move petty men use to shore up their position and authority. Dae almost exploded in his face with laughter.

"I do see from examinations of the surviving wands that, yes, spells were cast with no defensive spells used to counter incoming spells, as per your, and other, witness statements. I do not, however, see an Accredited Entry Visa, Teaching License, or even a Permit to Practice Magic, let alone teach in this country. Nor have we found a record of your Teaching Permit from, Tulsa, or Tampa in the United States. Now how could that happen? Hmm?"

Dae stared at the man, and his smile went from maddening to something almost rueful.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I will agree to pay the 150 Gallons in damages to the bar, will that satisfy you all?"

Everyone looked shocked at the amount offered, and the town's representatives quickly agreed and scuttled out of the Semi-Formal Hall in moments, gold in their pockets. "I assume that only leaves the question of my entry to the country and teaching accreditation?" he asked softly.

"No, Mr. Dae, that is only the first of the questions we have for you." The smug bureaucrat couldn't help himself, he loved the thrill of making a man or better yet, a woman, squirm under questioning. _This tall snarky American was going to answer every question, and then beg to be allowed to run back to his sickening country_ when he was done with him. _How dare he humiliate a great ancestor like Lord Gileford!? Making the Contemplation Garden into a bowl of mer-water foulness? Drag up the buried secret of the non-human wars? He was going to pay... and that smug look of his, and that sickening were-cat he befouled himself with._ He knew that _they rutted in this school together like animals, besmirching the dreams of Salazar Slytherin in his greatest triumph!_

He pulled the Veritaserum potion from his case and set it on the table. He then pulled out the order he himself had signed in the restroom before lunch was served. Thus giving himself the right to question the suspect under the potion's influence.

Dumbledore looked shocked as the golden bottle came out of the leather bag and stood up. He was outraged that such a thing would be tried here at Hogwarts. Before he could utter a word, Dae placed a restraining hand on his.

"Tell me, Mr. Secretary, is that, strictly speaking, legal?" Dae smiled and reached out taking up the potion and looked quickly at Rika. The busty beauty looked concerned for a moment then smirked and placed a brownie on Dae's plate. Dae looked at the brownie and made a circular 'keep it rolling' gesture at the Secretary of Magic. He popped the brownie into his mouth and chewed rapidly, swallowing the bitter food, tasting the counter potion in it. He then upended the Veritaserum potion and chugged it down to wash out the taste of sour brownie.

"Let's go, munchkin. I have a class to teach tomorrow and you're killing me with these stupid questions." Dae smiled. He could feel the potion trying to grasp his mind and knew, even without Rika's spiked brownie, he could have fought its influence off easily.

"Ok, so firstly, I'm actually an agent from the American Ministry of Magic, and I am here to make sure your students are up to our minimum standards for cultural exchange. Secondly, I have diplomatic immunity, so your little witch hunt is going to cause an international incident. So you're going to be selling used shoes in Diagon Alley by the end of the week. Thirdly, if you ever interfere in one of my investigations again, I have been granted the authority to kill you. Are there any other questions?"

Dumbledore stared in shock, and looked from Dae to the potion, to the Secretary of Magic and back again. _The man was known for his potion making skills, there was no way Amadeaus could resist the potion, but he had, and lied in an awe-inspiring way to boot!_

Rika was also looking mildly amused, but held it in check to keep from breaking the threatening mood Dae was putting into place. _This gambit could backfire so badly, but Mr. Gileford was such a little weasel, it was doubtful he had the spine to risk destroying his career to go after Dae._

"You see, sir," Dae paused dramatically, "I have had enough of your interference. You jeopardized my cover, put lives at risk, and are generally just a little twit." Dae placed the empty bottle firmly atop the papers and leaned over closer to the sputtering Secretary of Magic. "The reason you haven't been given access to my cover, and mission is because your actions are known to be, _questionable_." Dae slid the order for Veritaserum Potion's use out of the small pile and flipped it over. "If I take this to the Minister, do you think he would have condoned it? Or would he more likely be forced to call my Minister, and apologize, and sack you like a bag of troll dung?"

Dae carefully slid the paper to Headmaster Dumbledore and stared into the Secretary's eyes. "As for your _'Honored Ancestor'_ ," Dae sniffed dismissively, "that piece of work was so consumed with the sword Excalibur, he murdered his best non-human friend, and his wife. Got a war started, that cost most of the lives of his fellow Knights, and plunged the world into 30 years of horror." Dae sat back down. "And the worst part was, the Gryffindor sword is a Goblin replica of Excalibur, not the sword itself. The merpeople never had either." He looked contemptuously at the Secretary of Magic. "Both swords come to those who have a right, or need, to wield them. Case closed."

Dae sipped his tea and sighed. Headmaster Dumbledore felt it was a good time to end the interview before anything else could come up. "There, you see? Nothing amiss here, Minister Gileford. No harm, no foul, obviously. I shall hold onto this order of course, just in case there is need of verification to its existence, you understand. Please, do enjoy your lunch, but I must be excused. I have an urgent message to make thanking the Minister for sending such a fine and upstanding investigator to my school to handle this trivial matter." Dumbledore slowly rose and took the Secretary's hand and motioned to the doorway. Dae also stood, assisted Rika from her chair as well, and they passed the dumbstruck Ministry man.

Dae paused and passed his hand slowly past the Secretary's face and said softly, _"Your job is done here, everything is in order."_

The Secretary looked blank for a moment then said rather dreamily, "My job is done here. Everything is in order."

Dae made the motion a second time. _"The American's papers were all in order, and kept on file in another office."_

The Secretary didn't blink but replied, "The American has his papers on file and in order in the other office."

With a last pass Dae commanded, _"There is no need to investigate further, ever, into the American."_

"I won't need to investigate further into the American, ever." The sleepy-eyed Ministry man intoned.

Dae clapped his hands sharply once and everybody jumped a little. "Well, who wants a parfait?"

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 15: A little light reading.


	15. Chapter 15: A little light reading

**Chapter 15: A little light reading:**

Dae gave up.

It was the last day of classes before the winter break, and even Tonks couldn't sit still. Everybody was keyed up to see friends and family, and the girls band, Equinox, was set to play at a comic convention in London. They had passed out tickets to half the school, basically to anybody who had the slightest dealings with the muggle world. Rika hadn't shut up about it for days, and that long gold wig she'd been wearing for her 'cos-play' gave him hives. Though the skin tight body stocking that showed off every curve...

Dammit now he was doing it. He looked at his Dirty Dozen and shook his head.

"I think you all intend to stay for the year, so it's time to do a little truth telling." Dae's eyes met Rika's and she nodded in agreement. "You all have obviously figured out, we aren't exactly what we've claimed to be." Soft laughter and nods from the Dozen. "Yeah, yeah, you're all super geniuses. We are, as the prevailing theory goes, aliens from a parallel world. Wooo, big reveal, huh?" They all stopped smiling and nodding and stared a little at him and Rika. "We're stuck here, and we have been given this chance to blend in, survive. Your participation in these classes wasn't just about teaching you, but in teaching us. Thank you.

We come from a much more warlike culture, obviously, but we're not here to harm anyone. Intentionally." He smiled at the soft chuckles from the class.

"I am, I was, an assassin for the powers that be in my home world. Rika was and remains my companion, and conscious, obviously."

Tonks nudged Rowena and giggled softly, "Failed on that one." Both girls, then the rest of the class laughed softly, only to be joined by Dae and Rika.

"Yeah, " Dae continued, "not her fault, I tend to go with what I know."

"Ok, we're all too keyed up to do any serious work. Instead I have a few books here I want you to look over and read during the vacation. Some are a pain, and over 1000 pages long, so just," Dae paused and considered, 20 nights off, teenagers, no, no one was going to read much no matter what he said, "150 pages, no matter the book. And I want a simple report on what you read too! One page, breaking down the most relevant fact you found in it!"

He smiled to himself, not a huge request, but not a small one either. These kids were brilliant and he was sure they would devour these books once their curiosity was piqued. If they gave the books a chance that is.

"Here we go, couple of copies of each, just grab what suits you. If it's not translated in a language you can read, pick something else."

He laid out the piles on his desk, placing his hand on each pile and naming them.

"I have the 'Art of War' by Sun Tzu, 'The Prince' by Machiavelli, some Voltaire, can't read French yet so..." he shrugged.

"Romell's 'Infanterie Greift An' German there, think I have it in English too. Oh Patton's 'War as I knew it'."

Dae shrugged and set out a few more saving the last two gems until most of the others were picked up. As he had assumed, Neville was the last one to come claim a book. Even now, he was a little timid in front of his classmates.

Dae knew that everyone in the room would die for the kid, and he for them, but... his heart quivered, such a choice, intervene, or let it go, let life go its way. Let the weaker be consumed, follow his Sith teachings... he turned his gaze to Rika as he pulled the last two books out of his desk. Her mouth opened. Her eyes went wide for a moment, a silent protest, then she went cold. Closed off. Not judging, just forcing Dae to make a decision he'd been struggling with for weeks. His heart jerked, hurt. For the first time, she wasn't there for him in a matter of such importance.

Dae looked at the small roundish boy and set the two books on his desk, then walked around it to sit at the desk. Something he very rarely did.

"Two books," he said softly. "Neville, this is your choice. You know more about us than anybody but Dumbledore, and you've kept silent. The left, a Jedi Symposium, their philosophy, morals, and beliefs. The right, The Sith Coda. The way I live my life, and Rika's. It's, not a simple life, but mine. The choice... well."

Neville stared at Dae, then looked to Rika. He nodded and slowly reached out his fingers brushing the book on the right. Dae could see Rika start to say something, jerk as if physically struck. Her eyes were wet, then her chin firmed, and she went back to inventorying her guns and ammo.

Neville's fingers started to close on the Coda, and Dae's hand covered his. Gently, he pushed his hand to the left.

"Not my life, not for you." Dae said quietly. Rika sobbed once, quietly and rushed from the room; her hand wiping her face as Neville picked up the Jedi Symposium.

The room was silent, everyone aware that something had shifted, and they weren't sure what it was. Neville whispered one word.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be a man Rika can love and be proud of, not a killer she loves despite that fact."

.§..§.

Rowena moved quietly through the hallways to where Rika was softly sobbing, looking out a window at the shimmering dome of the Healing Springs. "Rika?" the younger woman asked softly. She moved to the older woman and gently took her in her arms, hugging and rocking her gently.

Rika slowed her soft sobs and gently hugged Rowena back, a truly affectionate embrace, and not her sexually charged teasing grip. "It's ok, Ro, I just. I thought Dae was going to make Neville into a copy of himself. I was so terrified he would destroy my sweet son."

Ro jerked back, confused. "Neville's your son? When,..how?" she stammered to a stop.

Rika shook her head and smiled softly. "No, Ro, not that kind of son. We'll never have children of our own, and watching over Neville, having this life here. I've almost forgotten our old lives. Or I've wanted to forget it, the killing, the fighting, the terror. And poor Neville, so innocent. He's everything I never knew I wanted, I needed. Dae was going to teach him how to be Sith. To fight, and kill without hesitation, just like him." Rika looked into Ro's eyes. "Like me."

Rowena nodded. "He changed his mind. For you. He wouldn't let Neville take the Sith book, would he?"

Rika cried again, the pain of her joy too intense to contain. "No, he gave me my dream. My son."

.§..§.

London, Kings Station, it looked as it had the first time Dae had come to it. Most of the posters had changed, but it still smelled the same. Rika was off doing something distressing to someone, and Rowena and Mariko were lugging their instruments to the taxi to head for their hotel. He shook his head. He would hate to be the guy that tried to break those two up. Neville was buried deeply into his book and going through it for the third time. Sheesh, maybe he should grab a copy and see if the Jedi actually had anything worth saying after all.

"C'mon Neville, work now read later. I'm a cripple remember? Get the bags and let's head to the Cauldron."

Dae made a show of leaning on his cane and Neville rolled his eyes. Being away from the school seemed to make the boy come out of himself a little more. He joked back a little, and on the train ride he actually flipped that Malfoy brat the bird.

.§..§.

The Leaky Cauldron, best boarding house in the London area for wizarding folk, and strangely one of the better restaurants as well. Dae and Neville ate their hot sandwiches and chips, as Rika devoured her fish dish, and two extra orders of chips.

"Dae," Neville asked softly, "how does Rika eat so much and look so, ummm, good?"

Rika looked up and gave both of them a bawdy wink. "Night exercises Neville, night exercises."

Both men choked on their food and Rika giggled happily.

Dae smiled and rolled his shoulders. A few weeks of bathing in the hot springs had sped his healing up remarkably. While his leg was still stiff, his side was almost back to full flexibility. He was sure he could once more take up the majority of guarding Neville, and allow Rika to have some time with the girls at their comic thing. The next few days would be a pleasant diversion from the months in the school, and they were all looking forward to watching young people parade around dressed as comic book and movie characters.

Tonks, Mariko, and Rowena strutted into the pub and every breath was stolen as the trio came up to Dae's table.

"Hey ya Dae, Rika, Nev's!" Tonks said brightly. It was obvious, when the three were together the bubbly Tonks was the spokesperson. Braids could sing her ass off, but was culturally shy. Snakes had such a natural talent with guitars, all string instruments actually, and had a beautiful voice, but she was an obvious back up singer next to Braids. And Tonks, she had 300 times the personality of the other two girls combined. They slid in next to the small group and started snatching fries from every platter on the table.

Dae rolled his eyes in resignation and flagged the hostess down for three more American Burgers and fries for the girls.

"Ok, here's the schedule for the Con'," Tonks started, handing out three sheets of thinly spaced typed paper to them.

"Tomorrow, at 10 AM you're doing the costume contest... we have Neville's and Dae's costumes being taken to your rooms now. It's so awesome you're going to compete in the group category together, I'm so excited to see the Thunder-Cats LIVE!"

All three girls were bubbly and bouncing distressingly against Dae and Neville, even Rika was getting into it.

Neville killed the mood with a simple question. "Tonks, we're all going as Thunder-Cats?"

Rika grinned and Dae felt a sinking sensation. He knew that look all too well. She was up to something he was going to hate, he just knew it.

Tonks never missed a beat, and made sure to avoid Dae's eyes. "Indeed Nev-nev! We worked super hard on your costumes, you'll look so cute!"

"Wait, I never agreed to this." Dae intoned. "Neville, come with me, we're going to see these costumes before we commit to this." He started for their rooms when a firm hand took his wrist and soft lips kissed the back of his hand. Rika was batting her eyes and looking so soft and innocent...

"Flark No! Not going to happen, I know you woman. You're setting us up, and I'm calling shenanigans on you!"

"Dae my love, would I ever do anything to make you look silly?" Rika purred.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 16: What a con.


	16. Chapter 16: What a Con

**Chapter 16: What a Con:**

Dae stared into the mirror. Hell no. Not happening. He was a Sith Lord dammit, a Darth! Rika squealed in pleasure and darted all around the room, pasting tiny wisps of fake fur and long hair to him. His long silvery hair was spiked up with some foul smelling gel, dyed orange-ish red, and the snubbed nose made his face ache. Not to mention the false teeth. His poor staff was broken down into two single bladed sabers. One hung from his stretch suited hip, from an ugly blue leather belt, the other hidden in his right boot top. Rika on the other hand had spent hours getting herself dyed correctly, and attaching her wig. The stretchy body stocking once more made Dae figure, what the hell, it was only for one day.

Neville walked in, Tonks and Rowena fussing over his tail and whiskers. The two males looked at each other and sighed, resigned to the fact the girls had them totally under their thumbs. "Flarking puberty." Neville intoned darkly.

Dae chuckled and gave the shorter boy a low High Five and joined him in looking at the girls.

Tonks and Rowena were also in super tight body stockings, their bodies gently dyed a pale gold, with huge 80's hairdos of palest blond. Cat ears poked out of the huge bushy wigs, and monstrously large machine guns were strapped to their hips. At the boys' stares Tonks flashed a brilliant smile and purred, "Puma sisters."

Mariko strutted in and everybody stopped breathing. An ultra-tight, super small red suit, barely more than two inch wide straps went from a flared wide white collar, to cross at her hips and holding up a a matching connected G-String, also of shiny latex. Thigh high 5-inch spiked heeled boots, golden armbands, and a soft blueish body dye topped with blood red lipstick and plastic fangs. "Vampirella," she mumbled through the teeth.

Dae and Neville looked at one another and reconsidered. "Well, I guess being Snarf... Lion-o isn't so bad..." They shut up, shook their heads and followed the girls to the muggle taxi van that was waiting for them.

Rika's claws dug into Dae's thighs and she whispered softly. "Who's my big pussycat, who's my super sexy Lion?"

Dae sighed. "Flark me."

.§..§.

Dae was astonished at the crowds, the way people ran up to them, well the girls, and begged for photographs.

He and Neville were designated tag-alongs, but it was alright. They went through their muggle money at an astounding pace, but enjoyed spending it. The company was strange, but after six months with wizarding folk, not too outrageous.

Mariko had entered as an individual in the costume contest, and was hard pressed by two other Vampire babes. Dae thought Mariko should have done better, but he was biased. Also he knew the girl's heart, and loved her in is own strange paternal way.

Tonks and Ro did well, their 'sisters dance' and machine gun fire drove the crowd wild, but it didn't get them into the finals.

The Thunder-Cats, well, once Neville said, "Snarf snarf flark!" as he tripped over his own tail, that was it.

People went berserk, and they took 4th place.

.§..§.

Dae looked at the discarded teeth, ears and wigs, and shuddered. Even knowing it was all fake it gave him a slight chill down his spine. The seven sat at a huge table and waved off picture seekers, Mariko was draped in a long overcoat, and sometimes flashed the cuter boys to make Ro blush.

"Ok, that's it I'm done." Dae moaned. He was tired of fending off minor spells from the mixed in magicians in the crowds. He and Neville were in the hardest suits to move in, and the boy was a trooper for not bitching about it.

"Neville and I are going back to the Cauldron to change, and we'll be back in time to see you guys sing." He looked at Rika. "You coming with love? Or are you going to tease the people all afternoon, and dance tonight with me in that?"

Rika shrugged and held up a small purse she had. "Mariko, Tonks and Ro are letting me change at their room. This has everything I need in it. It's bigger on the inside than the outside. We'll meet up with you both here tonight at 7:00?"

Dae nodded and kissed her cheek, hugging each of the girls as well. Dae grinned at Neville as he got hugs, kisses and genuine thanks from the girls as well.

.§..§.

Neville stripped the costume off and pondered his life. He loved his Gran and missed his home enormously, but time with Dae and Rika was so, insane. School was nice, he guessed. He hated a lot of the people there, well disliked them was provably more correct. He stepped into the shower and let the soothing water run over him. It hit him then. Dae and Rika treated him like a kid, but not a child.

Food? Order what you want, within reason. Dae's classes, had him much more active, burning through calories like mad. He hadn't lost any weight, but his clothes all had to be taken in. He could barely move his trunk when he came to school, and now, even with all the extra books in it, he tossed it around easily. Reading? He used to only care about herbology, but the Jedi...

For the first time in his life, he knew what he wanted. To be a Jedi. He loved Rika, and was devoted to Dae. But he was right. The Sith way wasn't for him. He wondered at himself. Could he kill? Yes, for Dae, Rika, Tonks... hell anyone in the Dozen. Without a doubt. Would he be a bully, look for those weaker than himself? No. Rika, and Dae had stressed that over and over again.

Their combined disdain for the wizarding world had opened his eyes. He loved his people, his life. But they were wrong. Elves, Goblins, Mer-people. They were people. How could the wizarding world not see that. The question was too big for him. He was only 11 after all. He would study with Dae and Rika. Learn from them. He missed his mum and dad. He'd ask Rika to take him to them tomorrow. She said asking Dae to do that would be bad, and the more Neville thought about it, the more he agreed.

Dae wouldn't let it be, couldn't let it be.

Neville cared too much about the strange man to let him go on a rampage killing Death-eaters in some weird sense of justice. No, Dae couldn't be allowed to peer too deeply into his pain. Rika had that job. She would be his comfort. Dae would be his strength.

He was too young to understand the decision he had made. The adult way he placed others before himself.

Dae had the shell in his ear and was getting his messages from the Mer-King. He needed to get back to the ship. Some lights had started flashing and the mer-people were in a panic. It sounded like the communications array, but... colors and sounds were so different to the people. There was nothing for it. He asked the King to keep his people away from the ship, just in case, and started to make arrangements to use the floo network to access Hogwarts.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 17: Split Pea Soup.


	17. Chapter 17: Split pea soup

**Chapter 17: Split pea soup:**

Madam Rosmerta sighed softly. Amadeaus was on his way for some reason and she barely had time to clear out the fire place for him and a friend to come through. She hoped it was that cute little Rika coming with him, she always livened up the place, and was a fun bundle of curves on her own. Rose straightened her hair and pushed up on her girls to make sure everybody was in place. _'Ah gravity, you're such a pain to us over 40's,'_ she thought to herself.

She looked around at the small crowd of patrons. One or two of her usual locals that worked in town, a passel of people from the train station coming in for a light bite before catching it to the next stop, and Hagrid. The big lunk couldn't stop grinning at her and she loved him for it. The students were all hormones and big eyes, but Hagrid was just a pile of smiles.

The fireplace flared and out stepped a small boy she didn't know. He was a little soft looking, but his stance and gliding steps into the room reminded Rose of Rika and Amadeaus' way of moving into the place before they've cleared the doorway to see everyone there, and relaxed. She saw him slip his wand back into his belt under the cover of his cloak, but it was a smooth subtle gesture, if she wasn't used to looking for pick pockets and con men with fast hands she would have missed the motion. A second flash and Amadeaus stalked out of the floo network. Rose grinned to herself, he so hated traveling like that; it was always painted boldly onto his features that he was a little motion sick from it.

She looked at the boy, school age, a little soft around the face, but he moved with an almost clumsy grace. His body was obviously solid, she could see his shoulders square up to every person he saw in the room in turn, a fighting instinct. You don't run a pub for over 20 years and not know the signs of someone able to take care of themselves. He was like a mini-Amadeaus. The mismatched pairs of eyes scanned the room, the boy from south to east, then north, Amadeaus the opposite. Both moved to Hagrid and spoke softly to him, and the big man nodded and stood up to join them heading to the back door.

Amadeaus slid to the side for a moment and took Rose's hand. "Hey Rose, thanks for letting us come in this way, we were in London and had no faster way to get back to the school."

Rose looked at the 10 Galleon coin he had slipped into her hand and almost felt insulted, then she looked into his eyes. He was distracted, she could see his eyes darting more than was usual, and his hair... reddish orange, and spiked up, mostly. She chuckled and his eyes snapped back to her. Rose bit her lips, looked into his eyes, then couldn't help herself. Her eyes darted up, and she laughed out loud.

Dae sighed loudly and moaned out loud, "Oh, come on, I can't get whatever Rika did to it out, it's not that funny Rose." Rose shook her head and fought back against the giggles, then laughed loudly again.

The super serious menacing bad-ass American, looked completely mental. "Yeah, yeah, my head is being humped by a fire elemental, an orangutan has reclaimed his long lost brother, or how about this one..." he paused looking darkly around him. "Oh look, it's J.R.R. Troll-kin."

Even Hagrid laughed at that one, and suddenly the mood in the bar lightened up, the air of danger and menace dissipated and Dae took a calming breath and the boy with him relaxed visibly.

Dae hugged Rose and joined Hagrid and Neville at the back door. They slipped out into the foggy night and were soon lost in the thick as pea soup mists. At a small out-shed, Hagrid pulled a disgusting tarp off a long metal item, and Dae sighed gratefully. "Thanks for getting this here for me Hagrid. I owe you one."

The big man nodded and helped pull the powering cable from the side of the muggle machine and the little copper man stopped running in his ring underneath the hovering speeder bike. "I wasn't too sure about the size of the ring Mr. Dae, so I kinda had to have Miss Rosemerta help me with the spells and all, and it is her shed too so, well she knows about the bike and all is all..." The big man trailed off, realizing Dae was smiling at him and nodding.

"That's why I asked you to move it here for me, my friend. You and she are some of the few people I trust enough to handle my gear and not get hurt experimenting with it. I know both of you will act with 100% honesty and integrity, and you're both good friends to Rika and I." Dae stroked the metal machine and his fingers lingered on the engraved warding ring on its side. It was supposed to keep stray spell effects and magical ambiance from frying the electronics. The Mer-King had spent months developing the spell and ward for a lot of their equipment, and the midnight trips to the healing springs had allowed his people to place wards on a lot of things. Dae just knew everybody thought he had a fetish for taking a hot bath with weird tub toys.

Dae shook Hagrid's hand and slipped him a 10 Galleon coin as well. The big man started to protest, and Dae held up a single finger. "No, I'm buying your dinner tonight, and a few ales as well. I'd stay to drink them with you, but..." Dae jerked his chin towards the Great Lake. "Something is up and I need speed. Apologize to Rose for me will you? And leave the door open until you're ready to go home. I may send the bike back on auto-return if we can't go back to London tonight."

Dae and Neville both straddled the low-slung hovering craft, and with a muted roar they sped off faster than any broom could move. As they cleared the side of the Three Broomsticks, Dae opened up the throttle and the machine howled like a banshee, three feet off the ground and moving faster than any racing broom, or even some muggle racing cars. "Welp, at least that hair will protect Neville from the wind," Hagrid said to himself.

Neville clung to Dae's back like a tick. He was really starting to think maybe coming along on a winter ride to the lake was a bad idea. He should have taken Option B, and waited for Tonks to pick him up at the Cauldron, and gone to the concert. It was loud, it was cold, and the sickening lurches up and down and sudden shifts in direction were making him slightly nauseous. Dae was laughing gleefully and shouting something about how THIS was how a man should travel. Neville suddenly understood it all with complete clarity.

Dae was insane.

Running barefoot on hot gravel, chasing him in the deep woods, watching muggle movies, hours and hours of physical exercises, and sword play, staff fighting, hand to hand training. Nope, perfectly understandable. Ripping through the deep woods at 260 kilometers an hour. That was in-FLARKING-sane! They couldn't get to the lake soon enough to suit Neville, if they got there at all, he was sure they were going to die. Some tree was going to reach out and splatter them like a fly under a swatter. He just knew it.

 _'Neville,'_ Dae's voice was in his head. _'Neville, you're too tense, you've forgotten what fear is for. Close your eyes my apprentice. Stop living in fear, live with it. Embrace it, and control it. It's yours. You own it, it doesn't own you. Stop clinging to my back, relax, you're going to be a Jedi. You're going to be a wizard. You're going to make me proud, if you can just...let...go.'_

Neville, fought himself, he felt his hands tighten on Dae's back, his arms going tighter, the bike swooped from side to side, harder it seemed. _'I'm a padawan, I'm Dae's padawan...'_ His arms relaxed a little, then more. He closed his eyes, and actually saw the path ahead of him. Every shift of the bike, dip and rise, he saw them coming, everything slowed down, and he rolled with them all. His hands went from Dae's back to the small grab bar at the back of the seat behind him. He stopped fighting the flight of the bike. Leaning with it, rolling with it. He felt the speed increase, saw the lake coming up, the 50 foot drop, a slight flair of panic, a jolt of fear and his knees tightened on the body of the bike. It soared out, started to fall, and Neville pushed down on the rising ground, he felt Dae pull back mentally, and allow Neville to push the ground down, and the bike hit the frozen lake at 380 kilometers an hour and floated along it like a feather, not a single jarring impact from a fall that should have been fatal.

In moments they came to the middle of the lake and slowed to a stop. Neville shuddered and let go of the bike, both physically and mentally. He had used the Force, not magic, and they had not crashed. He looked up at Dae in wonder. The man was shaking his head slowly. "No, I didn't help at all, that landing was all you. Good job, my apprentice." Dae ruffled Neville's hair and strode to a hole poked in the ice, water slowly seeping through it. "Your Majesty, I've come, but I've brought my apprentice with me, is that acceptable?"

Neville heard some soft high-pitched sounds. He watched as a small green arm reached through the hole in the ice, and dropped four items on the ice, before disappearing back into the hole. Dae picked them up, walked back to Neville, and handed him three of the items. "Ok, Neville, the long slim shell goes in your right ear, it will self-adjust so don't jam it in. It's so you can understand the Mer-men's language. It'll help with inflection tone... things a translator spell can't do. The round shell pins to your collar, close to your throat, it will make your words understandable to the People. The coin needs to be as close to skin as possible. It will allow you free motion in the water, keep you warm, and allow you to breath. These gifts are not for others to see. The Mer-King and his people are very noble and secretive, you will respect that, correct?"

Neville nodded. He had been dealing with the Mer-People for a while in the healing spring, but this was different. They were allowing him to see them on their home grounds, something only a few people ever had. Unless more had seen it and just out of respect never mentioned it. Now that was a question to ponder.

Dae nodded and grinned. "Yeah, my thought too." Dae turned away from Neville and walked to the small hole. "Ok your majesty, here we come."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 18: Message in a bottle.


	18. Chapter 18: Message in a Bottle

**Chapter 18: Message in a Bottle:**

Dae looked at the ice, and slipped his staff from his hip. He ignited one end and pushed it into the thick ice, letting the steam stream up and away from the glowing blue blade until it exploded in a geyser. He pulled back an inch, then started to walk around in a wedge shape, dragging the howling, steaming blade through the ice. In short order he had a nine foot wide by six foot long pie wedge of ice mostly cut through the lake's frozen surface. With three additional slices he cut out a small box on one side of the wedge, and stepped back eyeing his handy work. He hung his staff back on his hip, and with a gesture, the box shape, from the side of the wedge, lifted out of the ice and hung in mid-air. A second gesture, and the pie wedge rotated, and slid along the now open gap, until it slipped into it, and stayed standing in the notched area of the ice.

"There we go, one instant door, big enough for two, ready Neville?" he asked gently.

Neville nodded and following Dae's example, slipped the silver coin into his pocket. As they walked into the water and sank instantly, he felt no cold, and had no difficulty breathing. Dozens of Mer-People surrounded them, and pulled them quickly deeper into the water. They passed through the thermal inversion layer of water and found a much warmer layer closer to the bottom. They easily walked along the soft mucky bottom, around the lovely aquatic plants, to the looming shape of Dae's ship.

Neville couldn't believe his eyes, up above, the world was dark. Almost six o'clock in the winter was full on dark, but down here, everything was lit by a eerie, but pretty, blue-green glow. Sinuous Mer-People swam all around the pair, sometimes brushing against them, others staying just out of arm's reach. He felt hands touch his pockets and felt small weights being added to them, but he was never fast enough to see who had put things there. He looked to Dae, and the man was smiling, he looked... Neville was confused now, Dae was relaxed. Hands brushed webbed hands, soft caresses along gilled faces and necks, swift forehead to forehead touches. The people brushed against Dae and he was totally relaxed. He NEVER let anybody but Rika touch him, especially from behind.

The ship was a dark shape, at the edge of the underwater gardens, and it had a series of weed nets over it, concealing the shape. It wasn't too thick, but was obviously of a different world's design. No Muggle craft would be so obviously built around a central orb with a passage way back to the body. The weapon mounts were obvious too. This was a fighting craft, no doubt about it. They moved under the prow, and up to a curtaining wall of air. Softly glowing lights and a figure moved back and forth inside the ship. Neville heard Dae talking to the Mer-King but wasn't listening. He moved to the ramp and stepped into the air of the ship.

"Hello there, Master Neville, I am T8-NR04, but please call me Tate."

The robot was... a piece of junk. Neville couldn't believe it. It was like a rejected Doctor Who prop, tossed out because it looked too cheesy for BBC1. Pipe thin arms, badly jointed legs, and a ringed collar around the neck? Why?

Dae moved past Neville and slapped the droid on the shoulder, and moved deeper into the ship. "Ok Tate, what's got you so panicked, you had to annoy the Mer-King and drag us out here in the middle of winter?" All three of them started walking through metal hallways, past opened doors and darkened rooms. The droid moved remarkably smoothly for its ungainly look and was silent in the metal halls even as Dae's and Neville's shoes made soft sounds from their brisk pace.

"Well, Master, as instructed I have listened in on every transmission from this planet since our arrival, and if I must say so, it is a rather boring task. The Military encryptions are all rather, well, extremely rudimentary and easy to translate, but the inane television transmissions. That, Master, was a task I must admit I left to the mouse droids. Three committed suicide rather than watch re-runs of _Friends_ and _Seinfeld_." The droid shuddered and gestured to three fried black toaster-looking things on a work bench. "I was picking through some background noise and discovered a signal that shouldn't be there. It's a Zakuul distress call."

Dae froze and spun to glare at the droid. "Show me," he commanded.

They entered a large room in the center of the ship, and Neville could see a huge communications array that looked patched together from random parts. Old muggle computers, fiber optic cables, VCRs, tons of electronics that he had helped Rika buy their first day together. A 36 inch television was patched into a wall rack, and on it, a static display of a weird black and gold emblem, like a giant M with narrowed points and extended tips.

"Eternal Fleet, alright," Dae muttered. The sound was low, garbled, but repetitive. Six times it went through the loop, then a pause, and it started again.

"Tate, have you decoded it? Do we have any replies to it?" Dae asked softly.

The droid shook its head slowly. A split screen image started to rotate as the robot went into a long-winded explanation about quantum winds, distortions, gravity pulses... Neville's eyes went glassy. Dae looked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is going to get deeper into tech talk than 45 minutes of Rika explain bra sizes. Go explore the ship, just don't... shoot anything, ok?" Dae gave Neville a soft pat and push, turned back to the droid, and they dropped into a language Neville couldn't understand. He gladly left them to it. Being ignored was bad, but standing between two people earnestly talking in a foreign language and having it be tech talk too, was a sure way to have a headache.

Neville wandered slowly around, climbed into the cockpit and stroked the controls. He could easily tell where Rika sat, the arms of the chair had scratches and gouges from her claws in them. He couldn't resist, and slipping into the seat, closed his eyes. He envisioned himself flying through space, dog fighting other space ships, and he sighed happily. He could reach all the controls, but remembering Dae's instructions, pulled no triggers or touched any buttons. He was sure Rika had rockets or missiles set to go off at every point on her controls. Dae's chair was higher backed, but he was taller, and it was almost throne like, but not really. It just looked, comfortable. Neville had no desire to sit in it at all.

He left the cockpit and moved back along the port walkway. Several rooms, the doors were opened along that hall. One room obviously belonged to another woman. The scent of perfume was softly clinging to it still, but it felt long deserted. He touched the bed, and felt loneliness, regret, and love for Rika and Dae, but a resigned decision of surrender. Neville left that room quickly. The next two rooms were obviously military styled barracks. Neat orderly, also deserted, but feelings of elation and anticipation from both of them. Medical room, a locked armory, Neville could see in, but the door wouldn't open to him. Cargo bays, engine room, it looked like hell, obviously it was on fire at one point. Several small droids were scurrying around, welding, patching, building, doing tons of things Neville had no words for.

A small kitchen, it looked stripped too, and a final open room. It had an animal reek to it. A vicious miasma and lust for blood and pain Neville could barely stand. How had Rika and Dae stood having such a monster among them. He felt deep down devotion to Dae, but a hatred to everything else, everyone else. Long claw marks all over the walls, and a simple hammock hung limply in the stripped middle of the room. He saw soft tufts of white fur in the corners, but he decided not to enter the room at all, it made him feel, dirty.

The last room before the entryway, it was the largest sleeping room. The large bed was half made, half a crumpled mess, and Neville grinned. Rika's and Dae's room. He closed his eyes, felt their presence, their mingled scent in the recycled air. He moved in and stroked the crumpled pillow and expected to feel Rika's aura there, but found it to be Dae's side. His eyes popped open and he stared at the disordered covers. Dae, was a closet slob? He stroked the made up side of the pillow. Felt Rika's love for Dae, and suddenly understood. He looked at the room, the crumpled bed side of the room had neatly ordered shelves and closet space. All of Rika's mad toys and bit and bobs were orderly stowed away. He looked at Dae's side, everything was in disarray, except for one small shelving unit. It was closed and Neville needed to open it. It opened easily to his touch, and inside were weapons of all kinds. Light Sabers, blasters, knives, grenades, a trove of weapons, but all of them inert. Dae's trophies?

Neville stroked some of the weapons with trembling fingertips. He felt the fear radiating from them, their owners' last feelings of resignation, death, acceptance of fate, and Dae's regret of having to do what he was doing. These weren't trophies, these were reminders of the cost to his soul for following his duty. These were warnings to himself. Neville looked at the room again and thought he understood. Neither Dae nor Rika could move around the bed and be more than an outstretched arm or leg away from the other. If their stuff was on their side of the bed, then the bed itself would come between them every morning. This way they were never more than an arm's length away from one another. Never separated, always together. Neville was confused by the revelation. How could the cold murderous assassin need the warm perky Rika so close to him? He closed his eyes and pondered it.

 _"Because, she's what makes him human, and saves his soul from the darkness that claims all Sith."_

Neville spun expecting to see the droid or Dae behind him. Instead he saw a mirror beside the open door and a softly glowing ghost reflected in it. The man was tall, his face was scarred. It looked like someone had driven screws into his flesh. His hair was long, but only compared to Neville's own reflection, not quite shoulder length, and dark. He wore the robes of a Jedi, and had a saber at his hip, but he was obviously not alive. Neville spun back to face the other way, the ghost should be behind him, but wasn't there. Spinning back to the mirror the ghost wasn't there either.

Neville muttered softly, "What the flark was that?" He moved out of the room, and to the entrance of the ship. He needed a breath of fresh air, forgetting he was under water. He looked at the curtain of water, and noticed all the Mer-People were almost kneeling, facing away from the hatch. He stepped closer and heard the people singing softly. It wasn't coming over the shell in his ear, but through the open hatchway. He stepped into the water and felt, as well as heard, the singing. They parted for him, and he was drawn further away from the ship, to the edge of the gardens.

A woman stood there. She was dressed in scaled armor, but not the fantastical armor Dae wore, but something from the history books he read. It was silvery white, with a opalescent sheen to it. She held a sword to her chest and she sang with the Mer-People. Neville watched her face shift over and over again. Tonks, Rika, Ro, Mariko, Rosemerta, then his mother's. Again, and again, her face slid through the changes, until it locked in on his mother's face. She smiled, and Neville's heart died a little.

A prank by the Mer-People, another cruelty tossed at him behind the guise of friendship. The woman frowned and shook her head. _"No my child, this isn't a cruel jest. The people called to me, told me you were here, and I had to see you."_ Her lips never moved, but her eyes were so expressive he hardly noticed. _"I've come to see if my child is ready, but it's not time yet."_ Neville knew it was a statement not a question.

 _"When your mother would sing to me with your father, the Druids rejoiced in their groves. But you haven't known oak and ash, and instead must learn magic the hard way. I weep for you, my child, but not for long. You shall wield the One Sword, and its sister will come to you of her own free will. You shall learn from the Fallen One, and surpass his dreams for you. But a mother's love for you, will save the mother you love."_

Neville felt so confused, his mother was telling him what? Prophecy? Warning, insane ramblings?

The woman wearing Alice Longbottom's face smiled and spoke softly. _"No, my child, not a warning. A promise, to aid in your darkest hour. I will bring you what you need, when you most need it, and watch over you until you do."_

"Neville!?" The shouted question made him turn to look back at the submerged ship. Dae was moving rapidly out of the airlock and coming directly towards him. Neville turned back to the woman and she was gone, as were all the Mer-People.

"Son, seriously, explore the ship, does not mean go out in the gardens and ignore me when I'm calling for you. Scared the crap outta me. Come-on, we need to grab some of Tate's toys, and head back to London, or Rika well kill us both. Well, she'll kill you because I intend to tell her you were the one who walked off into the gardens to play blind fish's bluff with the People." Dae sounded relaxed, but Neville could see it, he was panicked, afraid that he had lost him.

Dae draped an arm around Neville's shoulders as they re-entered the ship and filled him in quickly. "Ok, here's what we have, the Zakuul troop dropship, M'benta, crashed somewhere on Earth. They got a distress message off, but, wait for it, there's an old Imperial code buried in the transmission. Tate is digging it out for us, but it's heavily encrypted so it's going to take time. That's not so great, but it means more Imperials are here as well, hopefully, so we won't have to fight the Zakuul troops alone."

Dae slapped his hands together. "Better still we have a head start getting our gear to work on this world because the Mer-King and his people have been warding our equipment and, we now have holo-coms, and tracer buttons." He held up two fat disks and two coin-sized talismans. Dae casually draped one necklace over Neville's head. "That doesn't come off, ever, got me?"

Neville nodded and stroked the coin-sized disk under his shirt. "Sooo, we're tasking all Tate's power to slicing the distress call, the message hidden in that bottle, and hopefully, we'll have a shot at getting a drive to get off this world." He shrugged. "Or at least have the option to leave. We still won't have anywhere to go to, but..." He gestured up towards the sky so far above them. "The moon, another planet... hell, another galaxy. We'll have the choice to look and see what's out there. You know?"

Neville looked at the water gardens and wondered, is what's out there worth leaving the beauty here behind?

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 19: Mirror Mirror.


	19. Chapter 19: Mirror Mirror

**Chapter 19: Mirror Mirror:**

Dae was much more controlled on the ride back to The Three Broomsticks. His death taunting speed never getting over 200 kilometers per hour. Neville relaxed into the ride pondering the strangeness of the day. Part of him didn't want to go back to London, but the majority wanted to be in the crowd, listening to the girls sing and play for people who would appreciate them more. He felt the weights in his pockets and on a straightaway he pulled out some of the small stones the Mer-People had given him. Opals, emeralds, pearls, and a hundred other small precious and semi-precious stones. Flat onyx with warding runes, protections from dark spells, bug bites, many runes he had never seen before. He would have to ask Hermione what they all were.

He was confused, were they gifts? Mistakes? Why? The People had never seen him before, his name didn't pull any weight in the Magical World, not really. Sure they were connected with a lot of businesses, but nothing that noteworthy. Not like the Malfoys or Crabbes or anything. He pondered the meaning of the gifts as the bike slid softly into the shed and went silent. He wasn't even aware of Dae slipping him off the bike and kneeling down before him.

"Neville, come on son, come back to me, we're here." Dae looked a little concerned but not worried. His eyes darted to Neville's hand and he smiled. "Yeah, the People liked you. Don't take it too seriously, they do that to all people who they like, just be glad it wasn't food. Pocket full of live shrimp and minnows is really distressing, trust me on that one." The older man smiled and looked deeper into Neville's eyes, and sighed. "Someone interfered, didn't they."

Neville looked up and blushed, nodding a little. "Yes sir, a man on the ship, and a woman in the water." Dae lifted an eyebrow and waited for Neville to continue, but the boy didn't. "I, don't think I'm supposed to share this with you. Neither said so, it just feels, private." Neville hated himself for saying that, he had every intention of talking to Rika about the strangers, but not to Dae, not yet.

Dae looked deeper into Neville's eyes and nodded. "Ok, I'll respect your wishes for now, on two conditions. Was the woman in Sith robes, older than hell and corrupt looking? Short fair hair?" Neville shook his head emphatically. "Good, if you ever see her, you tell me, immediately, she's more dangerous than even Voldemort, do you understand me?" Neville nodded again wondering why Dae looked anxious and relieved at the same time. "The man, was he one of mine? The ghosts I have with me?"

Neville shook his head once more. "He was in Jedi robes, not one of your ghosts, and he...he had scars on his face. Like someone had driven screws into the bone through his face and head." Dae nodded and thought for a moment. He sighed deeply and pulled Neville into a hug, startling the boy.

"Use your best judgement when dealing with him, ok?" Dae pulled back and nodded obviously deciding on something. Slowly he hooked the power line back up to the speeder bike and started the small man running his endless circles. The foul tarp was flipped over the bike and the pair walked back into the pub. Hagrid was still sipping his ale, and looking happy, and Rosemerta had changed into a much more fashionable corset and skirt. She came up to Dae, barked out another laugh and pointed her wand at his head and dispelled his bad dye job and hairdo.

Dae rolled his eyes up and tried to see if he really looked better or not, and gave up looking to Neville. "Am I still funny looking?"

Neville grinned and asked softly, "do you want an honest answer or a tactful one, sir?"

Dae sighed and shook his head. "I'll assume it's my normal hair then. Rose darling, could I get you to close up early and do me a huge favor?"

The older woman smiled impishly and nodded. "Anything for Rika's man." She patted Dae's arm and walked over to Hagrid and gently chased the man off to his bed. The other customers left quietly and in moments the pub was empty. "Ok tall, light and deadly, what can I do for you?" She smiled and gave such a bawdy wink even Neville caught the implication, and blushed tremendously.

Dae laughed just a little too nervously. "I'd like to ask you to escort Neville to The Leaky Cauldron, then help him get to the Con, he knows where it is, and Tonks should be looking for us by now. I assume you can get a message to her to meet up there?" Dae nodded and turned to Neville. "Give this to Rika when you meet up with her, she'll know how it works, just be sure to stand back, and put Rose between you or you'll be hugged to death." Both males grinned, knowing it was more true than not. Rosemerta nodded and slipped an arm through Neville's.

Dae winked at the young boy and handed him a fat stack of muggle money. "Make sure Rose gets anything she likes, within reason." They looked at each other and burst out laughing together. Rose rolled her eyes, swatted each of them on the butt, called Dae a pervert, and pulled Neville into the floo network.

Dae closed his eyes and sank down to kneel in the pub's silent central room. He let the room flow around him, the life, loves, hormones of teenagers, and so much more. He let it wash over him, he felt like he was drowning for a moment, then he was calm. Out there, a little over a mile away, the school lurked. He let his mind wander its halls, up the walls, into the deserted rooms. Searching, there, the Potter boy, and that damned mirror. He knew letting it survive was a mistake. He should have just destroyed it and let Dumbledore howl.

Dae slowed his breathing, calm, calm, he needed to be a little more like the Jedi and not just rampage at things that vexed him. He couldn't teach Neville to control himself, and reach his maximum potential if he himself couldn't keep from smashing a pain in the ass mirror because it mocked him. He rose slowly and shrugged. It wasn't his concern. The Potter boy was nothing to him. Neville worshiped the little shit, but he was nothing to Dae and Rika. So what if he had his life as flarked by Dumbledore as Neville's. It was not up to him to keep the boy from dying from stupidity... oh who was he kidding.

Dae locked up the pub and started walking to the school. He knew he sent Neville on to Rika so he could have this chance to intercede with the Potter boy. Dumbledore was off doing... whatever he did when he was away. The ghosts were decent minders for the students that didn't go home for the winter break, and the Elves would keep them from getting into too much trouble. However, that wizard/servant thing would stop them from doing much more than feed the students.

The mile flew under Dae's booted feet. He didn't run, just walked purposefully to the school. Up and up he went, to the seventh floor, and the tightly warded door. The wards were cracked from the inside. Rotted away by the malignant mirror. Dae watched the boy looking at his dead parents and softly whispering to them. He was telling them of his life, not sugar coating it, but not the full story either. As honest as he could be, to himself at least. Dae looked at the foot prints in the dust. Two pairs, the Potter kid had that Weasley boy up with him here earlier, obviously. Dae assumed that it didn't work out as planned.

He moved slowly into view, giving the boy a chance to notice him behind his parents. He looked startled and turned, looking like a frightened rabbit. "Easy son, I'm not here to punish you or anything." Dae gestured with the tip of his chin at the mirror. "Looks like you found that little bit of nasty, or it found you more likely." Harry looked confused, then embarrassed. Dae nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, it pulled me to it too. Nasty little piece of work."

Harry looked confused, and couldn't help himself. "What do you mean by nasty? You've said it twice, and I don't get it."

Dae shrugged. "I call it as I see it. Liars are nasty, but that thing, it's a whole new level of it. It's mean with how it lies to you."

Dae stalked to the side of the mirror, passed behind it and watched the boys eyes, they tracked him, but flicked to the mirror more than once. He sighed and flipped his cloak off, draping it over the mirror and walked back to the far wall.

"I guess you know who I am, correct?" Harry nodded and tried not to look at the covered mirror. He failed, his palms itched with the need to pluck the cloak off the mirror's frame. "You didn't come to try out for my classes, any particular reason why? Perhaps a hidden bigotry towards Mistress Rika?" Dae watched the boy react as if slapped.

"No, sir! I think Miss Rika is awesome! How could anybody think she was anything but the best..." he trailed off blushing furiously. Dae nodded and smiled. "I mean, she's so special to Neville and he's had it kinda rough, you know?"

Dae nodded and stalked from one side of the room to the other slowly. Harry couldn't help but follow the tall man with his eyes, his back to the mirror. "You're a little jealous, aren't you?" Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, then nodded ever so slightly. "It's alright, son, who wouldn't be?" He stopped pacing and turned to face the boy head on. "You aware of his story? His pain?" Harry shook his head side to side. "I thought not, Neville is rather close mouthed." Dae stepped forward and gently stroked the scar on Harry's head. "Not everybody wears their pain for everybody to see." Harry looked up and stared at the long scar on Dae's face. Dae smiled and shrugged. "I was about your age, maybe a year or three older, I was tossed into the fighting pits with a training sword against a Nexu cub. Training swords do not cut, ever."

Harry frowned, never having heard of a Nexu. Dae grinned again. "Cubs are 300 pounds of mean with six inch claws and nine inch teeth. The adults are ridden into combat, and are a match for most heavily armored soldiers, a full squad at a time." Dae paused and smiled again. "Pain is an important part of life. It teaches us. You shouldn't look for it, that's a psychosis. But you cannot run from it. It exists... accept it, deal with it, or die pitifully." Dae motioned to both their faces. "These are physical wounds, but there are worse kinds. Neville has his inner scars, that Weasley boy has his, that girl you hang with, she has some of her own."

Dae rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and turned him to the mirror. "That nasty bit of work feeds off of your pain." He shrugged and turned Harry away from the mirror again. "Don't feed that piece of crap. It's not worthy of you. Mourn your loss, say goodbye to your parents, and take the pain. Remember, while it's a cold comfort, at least you know that they are gone, and you can say goodbye. Take a moment and ponder this. What if they were trapped in a prison of their own minds? Or worse still, in that damned mirror itself." Dae gently turned Harry to look at him once more. "I am not allowed to intercede in your life directly. It's part of the agreement I have with Professor Dumbledore." Dae draped the second tracer over Harry's head and looked the boy straight in the eyes. "I will come to you, if you choose to call me. But it can only happen once. Be sure that it's your final option, because Dumbledore will not allow it to happen a second time."

They looked at each other and Harry nodded slowly. "I think I understand." He looked at the mirror, and pulled Dae's cloak off of it, folded it neatly and handed it to the strange American teacher. A final glance at the mirror and he walked off, fingering the talisman around his neck.

Revan stepped out of the wall and stared at Dae. _"Well my executioner, have you chosen a second child to pervert?"_ Dae sighed and shook his head. The ghost moved to the tall man and laughed softly. _"You're going to teach the boy how to be a Jedi? You?"_

He laughed even harder, then smiled and nodded. _"You know, it's not as simple as it looks. But, I'll help you."_ He turned to look at the mirror. _"You should break that abomination into a million pieces and melt the shards into slag."_

Dae sighed softly and walked away from the reformed madman. "Preaching to the choir old man, preaching to the choir."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 20: Information dump.


	20. Chapter 20: Information Dump

**Chapter 20: Information Dump:**

Dae looked at the owl shitting on his desk and scowled. It was paper, and it still managed to crap on his desk. True he rarely sat at it, but it was the principle of the thing. Mariko was overjoyed, the school in Japan had accepted Rowena as a graduate student and she could finish her last year there. _'I have a lighter in one of these drawers,'_ Dae thought darkly. It may have been Ro's and Mariko's message, but it had come through the window during a class, unfolded itself, and rattled off the message loudly to them all. Then it re-folded itself, and crapped on the desk. Dae knew he was obsessing about it, but it was HIS desk.

Rika had a pair of rubber bands tied together, and was shooting straightened paper clips at the paper owl, and missing on purpose. Just to annoy Dae. It had been months since he set Tate to the task of cracking the Zakuul code and the hidden Imperial message inside it. The wait was making him a basket case. The soft chime of his and Rika's holo-coms made everyone look up. Dae grinned and opened the unit up. "Tell me good news, Tate, or I'll reprogram you with a hydro-spanner."

The ghostly droid acted all offended and sniffed loudly. Dae just knew Rika had been messing with its personality settings. He prayed the robot didn't perv out on him again. He had nightmares for weeks after the robot told him in graphic details how it wanted to make love to him in a bed of lime green jello. "Indeed Master, I have the message for you if you're ready for it." Dae nodded.

"Say please," the insufferably smug droid said.

Dae glared at the robot, then at Rika, who was suddenly cleaning several large guns on her side desk. "Flarking woman, I swear one of these days..." The class was watching in rapt attention, they had all heard from Neville about Tate, the speeder bike, and Dae's hair. It didn't help that Rika, Poppy, Tonks, and Mazbeth had posted giant life-sized posters of it all over the school as a revenge move for his not coming back to the concert that night. Neville tried to be sympathetic, but he was having too much fun not being the one in trouble for once.

Dae glared at the holo and smiled evilly. "Oh, pretty please with disassembled robot bits on top, Mr. Droid."

Tate seemed to consider that worthy of a reply and the Zakuul distress call played once more. "Master this is the top layer of the message, but after much investigation, I have concluded, it is a fake. Please note the time stamp. Here is the Imperial message, it has the same time stamp." The message flickered and a second robotic face moved slowly in still frames. The thing looked as if its lips were moving, and no droid...

"Tate, is there sound to the message?" The droid nodded and played the sound and message at speed.

"Lord Amadaeus, Cypher 25 needs you... we're crashing here... he's captured. Remember Yavin 4." Six pictures, solo frames of a shoreline, flashed by in less than half a second. Tate ran the message a few more times. It never changed.

"Tell me, Tate, what did you see on the time stamp?" The droid pointed to the quantum level encoding and tapped the display. "Here, Master, this message will be sent two years from now. Obviously it's a fake."

Dae sank into his seat behind his desk and looked at Rika. She had her claws sunk into her desk's wood and trembled slightly. "That was Scorpio. I'd know that iron bitch anywhere," she growled. Dae had to nod.

"Tate, have you identified that bit of coastline?"

The droid shook its head no. "Why would I bother Master? The time stamp means it's a fake." Dae looked at the droid and sighed, it wasn't his fault he couldn't make the illogical leap to time travel. He was programmed well, but time travel is impossible, but so was cross multi-versal travel. "Work with me, Tate, find that coastline."

The droid disappeared, and the holo shut off. The room was dead silent. Dae looked up to see every set of eyes, even the paintings, staring at him. He looked to Rika and she had just the slightest look of fear on her face, her eyes darting to Neville, then back to Dae, and back to Neville. Dae shook his head. "I don't think it's a trick. We jumped through a ton of dimensions to get here, who knows what kind of time anomalies we've set off as a side effect." He shrugged casually. "She encoded that message so much for a reason. She was obviously not in dire need of rescue right then, so time..." he cleared his throat in aggravation at his unintentional pun, "...isn't a huge factor."

He looked around and shrugged once more. "We've got what, three more days of school this week, two days next week, then we can move on this, right?"

Everybody looked at him like he just grew a second head. Tonks broke the silence. "Dae, you know we do need to take our finals in the class yet, right?"

Dae looked around at everybody and blinked. _'What the hell are they talking about? Everybody had all their parts... no one died. They passed.'_ "Finals? What the hell are finals, and why didn't someone tell me about them?" His eyes narrowed and he glared at the slim back of his companion as it shook with suppressed laughter.

"It's on your desk, just..." Rika gasped fighting hard to keep the giggles in, "look under the owl poo." The whole room, even the paintings laughed then, and Dae sank back into his chair. He had been set up, obviously.

"Well played, my young apprentices... but are you ready for the pain that is to come?" He tried to chuckle evilly, but failed and everybody knew he was kidding. He sighed loudly and rose from his desk to walk to the semi-circle of desks his dozen sat in. He sank into the middle of the ring and sighed a second time.

"Ok, so what are these finals, how do I make them, and who do I turn them in to afterwards?" He looked at the older students, and as expected, Tonks and Mariko stepped forward.

"Only Mariko and I are taking the exams. The Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, or N.E.W.T.s as they are called; if we had any fifth years they would be taking the Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or O.W.L.s, though everybody does need a standard final for a grade at the end of the year. Generally it's a written, then sometimes a practical test. It all depends on the class." The girls looked at each other then nodded. "You don't really need to give us a N.E.W.T. style exam. It's generally done for the more career path classes, for getting into Auror training and such. Both Mariko and I have the classes we need for what we want to do, and since you're an elective, we were kind of pulling your chain." Both girls laid on super sweet smiles, and it was obvious, they were teasing Dae.

Dae shook his head, and snapped upright from his kneeling position. Everybody, except for Mariko, wondered how he could do that. "No, if I'm to be taken seriously here, I need to be, serious." He crossed his arms, and cupped his chin in his right hand, thumb and forefinger at the sides of his mouth, as he started to pace back and forth. He looked at the papers on his desk, moved the squawking origami owl aside, and scanned the neglected sheets. The bell rang and his kids moved silently out of the room. Rika closed in by his side, and touched his shoulder.

"My love, you know, they don't expect it of you. Neither Dumbledore, nor your students," she said in a soft tone. She was trying to draw him out of his temper. She could see the anger flowing into him, knew that the low expectations the other professors, and even many of the students, had for him upset him. It was the snobbery thing, the slave thing, all over again. Almost 30 years, and he still had a huge chip on his shoulder about being underestimated by people who claimed to be his betters.

"No, love. I won't let this go. It's my fault that Mariko and Tonks are without a proper exam, and the rest of my kids aren't prepared for next year, or the one after that, or after that." He shook his head, and Rika saw it, for the first time Dae wanted something for himself. He had raged across the known galaxy for 20 years, killing, fighting, winning wars and losing them.

For others.

Terror and tragedy his only compensation, and still he served. Over and over and over he dragged her into blood, and pain, and together they did what others expected, demanded, could not do for themselves. The upstart slave, who would be Sith.

He looked at Rika, and she saw it. He WANTED this life. He obviously wasn't going to do it the way that was expected of him though. His eyes grew narrow, crafty, and a cunning glint crept into them. "Ohhh, baby-girl... I am going to rock their world, and make it, mine."

"Winnifred!" Dae shouted. The tiny Elf popped into being on Dae's desk, he bowed and nodded rapidly and looked almost comical with his shaking hands, quivering floppy ears, and long pointy nose. The tattered rag he wore around his hips was topped off with Dae's discarded tunic from the troll fight. The long rip neatly sewn up, but the mix of troll blood and Dae's own, stained the material so badly it couldn't even be magically cleaned without destroying the padded silk. The elf had sworn to keep it with him until it could be cleaned properly, and wore it tied around his neck like a cape.

"Dude, seriously, that shirt is flarked. Just, toss the damned thing," Dae said mildly.

Winnifred looked shocked. "No, Master, NO! Winni will fix it. Winni will find a way. Please don't make Winni get rid of his cape!" The Elf looked shocked for a second at what he said, then backed up a little, obviously expecting a slap or kick. While he wasn't given the shirt, or even thought of it as clothes, he was fearful of losing it, or being dismissed from Hogwarts for having new clothes.

"Winni, seriously, have you ever met someone who doesn't play by the rules as much as Dae?" Rika purred to the frightened elf. Her tone always soothed the skittish non-human. Her gentle pats on his head and back rubs helped too. "Now calm down and listen carefully. I have a feeling you're going to be working your ass off tonight. He's got that _"evil plan"_ smirk on."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 21: We will rock you.


	21. Chapter 21: We Will Rock You

**Chapter 21: We Will Rock You:**

Dae read the papers and nodded to himself. He expected a lot from his students, and they never failed to deliver, and impress him. The final test he came up with for his Ethics and Basic Warfare classes, were much harder than one would have expected. No "True/False" crap for his kids, hell no.

All the questions, were essay questions.

He knew it would upset the Dozen, but there were only four questions for each student, customized to each person's strengths and weaknesses. Everybody got one warfare question, minimum. It was the ethical questions that would show who had opened their minds... show who could think outside the box, and who was not able to place themselves in the position to send another to their deaths.

That was the essence of war.

Killing.

He didn't want to turn his kids into mindless murderers, there were tons of them about. Flark, they made the best cannon fodder and shock troops. He needed his kids to be able to see that sometimes, there are points where you have to sacrifice things precious to you. He hated that he had to teach them this, but it was necessary... like going to a butcher shop to get meat. Someone turns the crank for the sausage, and it's better to turn the crank, than to be the meat.

They had switched into their training clothes, and everybody had their favorite weapon held in their fists. They were going down the stairs whistling the theme from "The Magnificent Seven", and slamming the wooden and bamboo weapon tips against the flagstone stairs as they descended. He was so glad Ro had showed him that movie. She bought the thing from a vendor at the Con, and had presented it to him as a thank you for all he had done.

Someone, probably that old jerk Dumbledore, had let it slip to her that he had personally intervened in her application to the Wizarding school in Tokyo. That wasn't so bad, but after telling her NOT to try to go, it made him look like a softy. Oh well, he would have helped any of his Dozen if they needed him.

He led them to the circle at the front of the school where they did their barefoot running. A little over 100 feet across, soft green grass surrounded by a 12 foot wide circle of hot sharp gravel. Dae looked his kids over. Lean, mean and eager... they nearly trembled in anticipation.

"Ok, my little Goldfish, first thing is push-ups, weapons on the backs of your hands. They better not touch the grass. As many as you can do in two minutes, go," he barked out. The Dozen dropped and started banging out the push-ups, as soon as someone hit 68, Dae called their name and they stopped, quickly rising to their feet. After 97 seconds everybody had done them and Dae called for a stop. "Outstanding! Next Sit-ups, weapons in your laps, you know the rest, GO!" Again as the magic number of 68 was hit he called out names, and the kids rose a little slower to their feet. It took 117 seconds for them all to get there.

Dae smiled and walked around, patting shoulders, looking at faces, and feeling the students through the Force, seeing if anybody had hurt themselves. Rika was talking quietly to a small elf to one side, and their conversation was rapid and hushed. Beside her was a long tarped object, but everybody knew it had to be the speeder bike.

"Two tests to go, my little Goldfish, who can guess what they are?" Dae asked happily.

'Toes', actually Anthony, from Ravenclaw, and 'Hey-You', Henry Ulderman, also from Ravenclaw, screamed out the answers over one another... "Running!" "Combat!"

Everybody else looked at the two eager young men and then laughed happily. 'Toes' LIVED to run. He picked up some weird style of exercise in France called _Parkour_ over the breaks, and had been getting Dae and a few others to try it.

'Hey-You' loved the armed combat training. While others always went to their wands for solutions in attack and defense exercises, he lived to break out a staff and try to go one on one with Dae. While young, he was large for his age and strong as an ox. And fast. The only person Dae had seen who was faster, was his own half brother, the Jedi Randell.

Dae shook his head and pushed that thought aside. "You're both right, and wrong. We'll start with a fight, full contact, no holds barred. Then we run. Two and a quarter miles, to the door of The Three Broomsticks, and back. Rika has set out markers, for those of you who can't run in a straight line." Everyone chuckled softly and shifted their grips on their weapons. Dae was leaning on a oak quarter staff, a little over six feet in length and nodded. "After our little melee, I'll have Winni give you all a small healing tonic, and Madame Pomfrey will be on hand in a few seconds to heal any major injuries. You'll have five minutes to get your brains together, then the clock starts. You'll have 16 and a half minutes to run the distance. Any questions?"

"I have one. Who the blazes do you think you are taking a stick to the students of this school, Mr. Amadaeus?" Madame Pomfrey shouted loudly. "Teacher indeed! Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could inflict on these children?"

Dae smiled and cocked his head to one side, "less than they could get in a quidditch match?"

Madame Pomfrey froze and glared at Dae, she knew he was right, but ... hitting students, that was forbidden.

Little Poppy interrupted the conversation with her cute voice. "Dae, how long is the melee?"

Dae turned his head and answered quickly, "three minutes from start to finish, everybody has to get a solid hit on me, or you fail."

Little Poppy nodded and turned to Madame Pomfrey, "can you set bones in under five minutes?"

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked and nodded, and jumped back in fear as Poppy slashed out with the Ironwood fighting stick the size shape and weight of a katana. The tip smashed Dae's nose loudly, and everybody stared in open mouthed wonder. Poppy's second strike hit Dae's shin, just as Neville's bamboo sword clipped him in the kidney.

Rika howled with laughter and started screaming, "2:57, 2:56, 2:55," counting down the minutes and seconds of the melee.

Dae started spinning his staff and retreating back across the manicured lawn. The kids had done exactly as he had taught them: strike first, strike fast, and follow up ruthlessly. If he could see, or breath, he would have smiled, as it was, he was actually stunned for a second. He almost drew on the Force to clear the students from around him, dull his pain, and see where they were located. Instead he fought himself, and went old school. He felt the blows on his staff as 'Hey-You' moved in and fully engaged him. Under normal circumstances he would have lasted maybe 10 seconds, but Dae couldn't see, he was gasping, and the rain of blows on his back and thighs was breaking his rhythm. Then he felt it... the concentrated aggression, and controlled motions... Mariko was close, at his back. She was the truest danger. She could truly fight, and was a master swords-woman.

Dae let the other students take their shots, and knew that all had scored at least one blow on him as Henry and Mariko held his concentration. The pain flashed through his hands as he locked staves with Henry. The boy had got them in a high block, then slid his staff across Dae's fingers. The pain was exquisite, and Dae barked out. He broke from the lock, and blinking rapidly became locked in combat with Mariko. Henry moved to the side to strike with a spearing blow. Mariko nodded, and as Henry lunged in, smashed her sword directly onto Dae's wounded hand. His staff fell, and Mariko's back swing, along with Henry's thrust, hit Dae square in the chest, cracking ribs.

"HOLD!" Rika commanded, and everybody backed up. Dae wiped his eyes, and stared at the shocked look on Madame Pomfrey's face.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

She pointed, and Dae looked around. Broken noses, split ears, bent (obviously broken) arms, and little Mazbeth stretched out over Neville's lap, out cold, and he had a broken leg. Dae looked at his right hand, "damn, I liked those two fingers. Extra credit to whoever finds them before the seagulls do." He smiled and showed off the loose bloody teeth in his mouth. "THAT is how you fight! That is how you WIN! Excellent tactic Poppy, extra points to you. Neville, careful with her neck, wait till Madame P. gets to her before you get your leg fixed. Ok, everybody, clock is ticking. Those that can, heal the others, those that can't, pick up your missing teeth and wait for Madame P. to get to you. The clock is ticking."

Rika walked over with Winni and handed Dae a cool drink. "They rock your world, my love?" Dae sipped and hissed, the pain in his face matched only by the pain of his mangled hand. He nodded. "Told you not to underestimate them. Tonks and Ro were strategizing all night. Looks like they rocked your world real good."

"Yeah, these kids," Dae shook his head as Madame P. and a few of the older students started the healing. "I wish I was 30 years younger. THIS, is who we should have been, babe." He pulled the woman into a hug, and gave her a swat on the butt. "Ok, Stage 3, love, go get our surprise. The clock's ticking."

Everybody paused as the windows that could open, did open, and students from every class and year cheered the 'Dirty Dozen'. The school outcasts waved and kept right on getting healed up, watching the sun, knowing they only had five minutes to heal. Rika tore off the tarp on the speeder bike, everyone gasped as the complicated machine howled to life on the grounds of Hogwarts, and screamed off down the path to Hogsmeade.

Dae walked over to Winni as the little elf handed him his missing fingers. "So, the healing draft, it works as advertised?" he asked softly.

"Oh, yes, Master, everyone will be 100% better in about 18 minutes, but they will hurt like," the small elf shrugged, "like nothing is doing the job fully. Isn't that a bit cruel? I can help take their pain away."

Dae shook his head. "No, they need to fight through it. They've come so far. _That's_ the true test. To keep going when you're so hurt, with nothing left. To struggle, embrace the pain, and conquer it." He sighed deeply, he had taken the same potion, and his fingers were already sticking to the mangled hand.

Everybody was up and moving, some limping, some stretching, looking at the sun, and knowing Dae would not tell them when the clock would start. The little known or suspected truth was, Dae would start the clock as soon as the first student took off. Hell, even he couldn't tell five minutes from 20 by looking at the sun, but the kids all thought he could. Madame Pomfrey looked at Dae and nodded ruefully. Everybody was healed, teeth put back in mouths, bones set and braced, and the kids were getting that antsy jittery, gotta go-go-go look on their faces.

Dae frowned, looked up at the sky, then at his thumb, then at the students, and they were off. He barely swiveled his head towards them, and they sprinted for the path. He chuckled.

"Damn, I'm good."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 22: Be free, with music.


	22. Chapter 22: Be free with music

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Be free with music:**

Dae rocked back and forth, grinning foolishly. His kids were off and running, Madame Pomfrey was loudly protesting his teachings, and Professor McGonagall was striding across the green with an obvious bee in her bonnet. He started singing softly to himself, a nice song from the rock band "Queen".

 _"Is this the real life?_  
 _Is this just fantasy?_  
 _Caught in a landslide_  
 _No escape from reality_  
 _Open your eyes_  
 _Look up to the skies and see..."_

He was rocking back and forth in time to the music as Winnie popped up next to him."Master," the small elf said, "I think we may have misjudged the effect of this plan. I think even with Headmaster Dumbledore absent from the grounds, they are not going to allow..." he trailed off, unnerved by the manic gleam in Dae's eyes.

"That my tiny companion, is exactly, the plan. It's no fun to break the rules when someone who can actually shut you down is there. Remember my golden rule, It's better to beg forgiveness, than to ask for permission, and if they still yell, do it anyway and flark them." Dae kept grinning as the frustrated teachers got closer. "Now hush up, and watch. This is going to be fun."

Professor McGonagall stopped right before Dae, and pulled herself up to her full height, trying to peer into the twinkling eyes of the taller man. "Mr. D'ark, just what was that display of barbarism on the school grounds? How dare you mock the traditions of this school, and look at that!" She waved a frustrated arm at the howling students hanging from windows, peeking out of doorways and leaning past archways. They cheered and screamed, totally worked up by the display his kids had given, and the sight of Rika tearing off on the speeder made them loopy.

Dae stopped singing and turning slowly, leaned way to one side, looking back across the green to peer at the school. "I would call it testing, but, yeah, maybe a touch of barbarism on display." He paused, looking deep in thought. He cupped his chin in his mangled hand and tapped one long tapered finger at the corner of his mouth. "Teaching!" he exploded, "That's what I would call it! You're exactly correct, yes that's the word. Teaching."

He continued smirking and nodding, and let his glance flick to his thumb. "Winnie, seven minutes, are we set?"

The small house elf nodded. "Yes, Master Dae, on your command." The small elf looked from the aggravated sputtering professors to his strange Master, and felt a thrill he hadn't felt since his own youth and acceptance to Hogwarts over 50 years ago. House elves must serve, it was part of them since the non-human war, and even though he had been born many years after it, the geis was still on him, as it was on his whole race.

Dae dropped his whole hand on the elf's shivering shoulder and he whispered softly. "I release you from any obligation to me, you are not my slave, but I want you as part of my crew. My family. Our family...your choice, if you do this for me..." Dae trailed off, looking into the eyes of the small elf. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall paused, listening and watching the strange scene, confused by it.

Winnie looked up into the eyes of the strange man and nodded. He snapped his fingers once, and around the domed Healing Spring five small tents appeared. Four of the tents were emblazoned with the colors and pennants from each of the houses, the fifth, was black and white, with the crest of Hogwarts on the pennant and door flap.

Professor McGonagall spun at the snap, and the loud gasps of the watching students. Her jaw dropped in dismay. Dae stepped past the silenced teacher and raised his bloody hands high in the air, his voice was loud and clear in the warm summer air. "They are on the way back, what are you people doing sitting on your behinds? Get the flark out here and cheer them on! Let them hear you, your friends, your housemates, your FAMILY!" He spun dramatically and with a double sweep of his arms gestured grandly to the gate and path that lead to Hogsmeade.

"No, stop, you can't...Dae NO!" Professor McGonagall started, then she felt Madame Pomfrey's hand on her shoulder.

"Minerva, don't. It's too late. Giving an order you know won't be obeyed is worse than not giving an order at all. Now's not the time for this fight. Look at him, he planned this, totally, even us coming out here, to lend him legitimacy to his plan. He's actually more clever than we've been giving him credit for." The two older women looked at the smiling man, and his smug grin turned into a warm smile.

The students ran past the watching quartet, lining the path from the gate to the circle of tents and the domed Healing Spring. They screamed, they cheered and not a single one of the 'Dirty Dozen' was even in view yet. Dae turned, bowed to the ladies, and looked at the small elf. "Ready?"

Winnie looked frightened for one second then grinned, and nodded. "Yes Master." Dae shook his head. "Not Master, your family now, crew. It's Captain, or Dae." The elf sniffed once, smiled even more, and nodded. "Yes, Captain, they are ready."

Dae turned to the forest and made another sweeping gesture. The trees exploded with life. Every bird, from the smallest robin to the largest eagle, exploded from the brush, envelopes held in their beaks. Over 1,000 birds swarmed the grounds of Hogwarts, swooped into the hallways dropping a single envelope to every member of the staff, every student, even the house elves. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stared in stunned amazement as a mass mailing was delivered in seconds to the whole school. They had to snatch their own envelopes from a pair of over zealous swans.

Professor McGonagall looked warily at the letter, then shot a dark glance at Dae as a 7th year from Hufflepuff strode up to the man. She pondered the two muggle sticks the younger man had in his hands, at the rapid tapping of the tips on his thigh as he walked, then realized they were drum sticks. She only had half an ear tuned to the soft muttered conversation as she opened the letter and read it with disbelieving eyes.

Dae asked quietly, "You bring them? Oh yes, I see, good, you ready for this Charles?" The tall youth nodded and spun the drum sticks wildly in his hands. "Sir, I wouldn't miss this for anything, but you know we're still missing Mat and Mike. Ro, Mari, and I are good but.." He trailed off, looking at the taller man then laughed. "Yeah I have a feeling, you handled it."

Dae nodded and gestured to the tents. "Go and change, they'll be back in three minutes." The tall young man barked out a single laugh, then ran for the Hufflepuff tent.

Madame Pomfrey read the letter again, slowly, making sure it said what she thought it had after the first three readings.

 _"Students and Staff of Hogwarts,_

 _Congratulations on completing a rigorous year of training at the premier school of witchcraft and wizardry in the free world._

 _I, Amadeaus D'ark, with Mistress Rika, and the so-called 'Dirty Dozen' wish to invite you, one and all, to the first annual..._

 **Ferris Bueller Skip Day Celebration!**

 _All you need to bring to attend is yourself. Swimsuits, summer wear, and more, will be available in your house's tent by the Healing Spring. Food, music, and entertainment will be provided free of charge to any and all who wish to attend. Come celebrate with a Texas style Bar-B-Que. Special guests will be in attendance._

 _Join us."_

Professor McGonagall looked shocked, her mouth opened and closed as she realized what the letter meant. She glared at Dae and stalked to the taller man, murder in her eyes. "How dare you..."

"Tut tut tut, Professor, wouldn't want there to be violence on the school grounds, now would we. Besides, here come the kids."

Dae smiled. He was unsure if they would run together as a pack, or as individuals. It looked as if it was both. Several of the kids sprinted in, but as soon as they ran past Dae, they turned around, ran back out the gates past the screaming students and joined the slower pack. They gave them support, never touching them, but calling out to them, encouraging them. Chanting a cadence for them, getting them to use the rhythm they needed to finish the run. Poppy, Tonks and Neville brought up the rear, and it was obvious Tonks was fighting the hardest to make the run. Neville was calling out times, and Dae flicked his eyes to his thumb, and grinned. They had 20 seconds to complete the run, 18, 15 and still Neville and Poppy called to Tonks, the students screamed, chanted, started stomping and clapping.

Stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap...

With three seconds to spare, according to Neville's count, the three ran past Dae and the whole school went bonkers.

Professor McGonagall shook her head and placed a hand on Dae's shoulder. "What would you have done if the girl had taken another four or five seconds?"

Dae looked at the older woman and answered honestly. "Passed her, she had two minutes to spare, Neville lied to her. She was never in danger of failing." Dae smiled and nodded. "Sometimes, honesty isn't the best policy."

Tonks staggered up to the talking teachers and looked distressed. "Madame Pomfrey, something's wrong with me..I can't..,my body, it's.. I need help."

Dae pulled Tonks to him and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Tonks, that was my doing. The potion will wear off any second now. You relied too heavily on your powers, and not enough on yourself. I had to show you, you're so much stronger than you thought."

Tonks pulled free from the embrace and glared at Dae, then sobbing softly nodded. "I'm sorry. I cheated all year long Dae."

Dae hugged the girl once more and kissed the top of her head. "No girl, you didn't cheat, you did everything you were supposed to do. You just needed a little reminder, powers can be blocked, count on yourself first. You're going to make a first class law enforcement witch. Now, go get changed, tell Ro and Braids they go on as soon as the stage is set, and you all graduated with my highest praise."

The young witch looked at the tall Sith Assassin and nodded, running off to get ready with the others.

Rika slid into view, her speeder bike attached to a huge wagon, behind it almost a dozen more. Draft animals of every kind drew the huge wagons onto the grounds of Hogwarts and formed a semi-circle in front the Healing Spring. In seconds arcade games, cooking fires, stalls for pumpkin juices, knickknacks, bikes, balls, brooms, quidditch sets and more littered the grounds as ecstatic students, already having changed into loud ugly Hawaiian shirts and shorts went wild. A small stage opened up with Mike and Matt, the missing members of Rowena's and Mariko's band. They fired up the brass men to power their muggle instruments.

Dae slipped away from Professor McGonagall and stepped to the stage. He raised his arms and the crowd quieted down instantly. "Welcome, please everybody, have fun, and enjoy." He bowed once and elves working long Bar-B-Que pits appeared, smoked meats and roasted corn popped in at the edges of the giant field party. The band started playing, fast and wild, making half the students dance on the soft green grass as the other half attacked the games, and food.

"Ahh, youth, time to be free, with music," he smiled contentedly...

* * *

Coming soon, Interlude 1 - The Night Before: Amadeaus.


	23. Int 1 - Pt 1 - The Night Before: Amadeau

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Interlude 1 - Part 1 - The Night Before: Amadeaus.**

Dae rolled onto his side and looked at the empty spot in his bed. Rika had insisted he take a nap after running himself and little Winnie ragged for hours after class, and the dinner, though excellent as usual, wasn't sitting right. He sighed and pondered looking for his wayward companion, then wisely decided against it. If she was working with the kids, she'd be angry at him for interfering. He slid out of bed and belted his robe about himself, and looked at the questions he had written for the class.

He was worried they would be too complex, but, these kids were so darn sharp... "Grrrr, enough! These are done. I just need to relax." He went to the center of the room and sank to his knees. "Calm... I must be calm..."

"No, my murderer, you are never calm."

Dae sighed deeply and looked to the far wall. Revan paced back and forth and smirked at him.

"Really? Tonight you have to bother me? Go to the ship and bug Tate, hell go play with the other ghosts, do anything but mess with me tonight. It's hard enough doing the whole Jedi thing without you being a dick too," Dae growled.

"No, no, it's not that, I find your struggles informative. You never fell from the Light, you never felt it, never served it. I'm honestly impressed with your struggles to be a Jedi Master for the boy. I mean it's doomed to fail, but it's admirable all the same to try for it." The ghost said softly, "Dae, you're trying to force it, you'll never succeed if you try to force yourself to the Light." The scar-faced ghost knelt down, across from Dae and matched his meditative pose. "Listen to me. You are a creature steeped in Darkness. You will never be committed to the Light. If you try to, you'll fail and take the boy with you. Neither of us wants that."

Dae sighed and nodded. "So what do I do? Call it a bad job, hunt his tormentors down, kill them all, to protect him?"

The old Jedi shook his head. "No, Dae, you need to be honest with someone. You need to... lance, the boil that is your soul."

Dae chuffed a laugh. "Yeah right, tell some Earther what I've done? Besides Rika knows, so do you... why do I need to tell someone else? Make them not just dislike me, but openly fear me? Take Neville away from Rika? No... I won't... what?"

Revan was shaking his head, slowly, back and forth. "Think Dae, you're a smart man. Who would accept you, see you, warts and all, and not judge you, but still hold you to a higher standard?" He paused and looked directly into Dae's eyes. "Who already has an affection for you, and a curiosity, but respects both you and Rika enough to put themselves in harms way for you. And don't point at your students. Who knows, but, would understand."

Dae sighed deeply and nodded. His eyes glanced up and looked at the ceiling of his room. "Sybill." Revan nodded. "Sybill, and with her unique gifts, she could see, and possibly understand."

The chime of Dae's com broke the silence as the Jedi and Sith stared at one another. Dae picked up the small holo-com unit expecting Rika to ask him to get something from the kitchens for her, but it was Tate's image that popped up.

"Master, we may have a minor problem. Well a big one. Ok, no, that's not it, you're flarked, yes, that's it, you're totally flarked, Master," the droid started.

Dae sighed once more, this time with feeling, and started to gently slam the back of his head against the stone wall of the castle. "Why. I'm serious, this planet hates me," he muttered. "Ok Tate, before I just say flark it and blowup, you, the ship, the flarking planet, tell me how am I flarked now."

The droid looked twitchier than usual and Dae stopped his usual banter. "Master, you know I've been looking for that coastline? Well, I felt bad about not being able to task myself to get us home, so I linked a few of the mouse droids together to work on some of the math tonight." The droid cleared its electronic throat, an annoying habit it had picked up from Rika when she did something she knew would upset Dae. "We can never go home, Master. It doesn't exist for us now."

"That's not funny, Tate. I don't care if Rika programmed you for gallows humor, one more crack like that..."

"Master, no, you don't understand. We've slipped too far from our quantum state to ever get home again. The Multi-Verse won't allow it. Every action we've taken, every conversation you've taken part in, every breath anybody anywhere has taken, in any part of the Multi-Verse, has spawned an infinite number of possibilities. It's not that we can't find our home dimension, it's too swamped in other dimensions to be reachable, ever."

Dae felt his stomach drop. He nearly vomited as the weight of that thought sank in. He shook his head from one side to the other, over and over again. "No...no, no, no, n-ooo." He swallowed hard, then again, the bile that rose in his throat choking him. "No, I mean... Rika... how do I get her home? I trapped her here, I..." His head sank and he balled up his fists, again and again he pounded them into the cold stone floor, the knuckles split, the floor splintered, and still he pounded his hands into the uncaring floor.

"Master, how do I tell Mistress..."

"NO! This is an ORDER, you will NEVER tell her this, do you understand me? Prime command code 1492, self-destruction on violation. NEVER tell Rika of this. Confirm!"

"Confirmed, Master."

Dae stood up and walked to the door, he never even looked back at the stunned ghost as he staggered up the stone steps to Trelawney's class room. She was waiting for him with the door open.

"Sybill... I," he started, the shocked look on his face made the older woman's heart break.

"Come inside Dae, I think you're going to need some tea, and bandages."

She took his bleeding hands in hers, led him to the comfy pillows, and kneeling, guided his head to her lap. Slowly she stroked his long silver hair away from his face. She softly shushed him, and kept stroking his face as she closed her eyes and let herself drop into her own mind. She didn't like opening herself to others, but his aura was so black and red. He was in so much pain, it hurt her to be near him.

"Shhhh, it's ok, Dae, shhh. Let me see, show me." She felt him relax, just a little and she pushed gently at his mental wards. They broke like brittle glass. His turmoil overwhelming her, she had a hard time finding herself in the chaos of his emotions, his feelings.

Dae felt her, closed his eyes, found her tarnished silvery soul in his mind, and clung to her. "Sybill, I trapped us here, I destroyed Rika. I thought I was so clever, and I trapped her here." He felt her hands on his brow, his face, then on the burning pain of his hands as she cleaned his wounds and put a balm on the damage.

"Why are you responsible Dae, show me." Her voice was warmth, comfort. The scent of chocolate chip cookies.

"I can't, I'm so... dirty. Corrupt."

The hands on his were warm, holding him tight. "Do you think I would judge you, on your past? You were at war. You were an assassin. You've killed, many, many times. You're still Dae to me."

Dae's breathing slowed, he found his control, but Sybill wouldn't let him push her out of his mind. She was inside his defenses, and demanding to know. And he couldn't bring himself to force her out, he needed her, someone, to know what he was.

.o0o.

"The name, D'ark." He swallowed hard, and inside his mind the two of them stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, the "Charon". "It's not actually a name, it's a curse, a swear word. I earned it here, on this ship." He turned and pointed at the world spinning underneath them. "Rika wasn't with me here, she was with my apprentice, chasing a few pirates on a fringe world. This world, the other two in close parallel orbits, had been at war for over a decade. I was supposed to stop the fighting. It's a Cathar settlement, few other species, but the other two worlds, are Human controlled."

He turned to look at Sybill. "Rika is a Cathar, it was thought my relationship with Rika would give me insight to stop the fighting. It did. They would never surrender. The Empire needed the mines on the other two worlds too badly for our war with the Republic, for ship drives. So I did the only thing I could to stop the fighting, that no one here wanted to end."

They both turned to look at the star field, and three huge Star Destroyers popped out of Hyper Space right at the edge of the planets orbital plane, huge asteroids gripped in their tractor beams. The Destroyers swung wide, and in seconds billions of tons of rock slammed at near light speed into the planet. It exploded, nearly cracking in half, then the bombardment started. 125 ships fired all at once, and the pulverized matter from the asteroids caught fire and burned the planet to its cracked core.

"Four billion beings died that day, and all life was wiped from that world, even the microbes. The shift in gravity was so massive, that the other two planets suffered massive damage, earthquakes, death by the millions, but the war ended, and the Empire got its minerals."

"D'ark in Cathar isn't a name, it translates in Basic, or English here, to "World Killer."

.o0o.

Sybill stared at the burning memory, and felt the pain, the sense of loss, and self-loathing. "Just one of my many many sins." Dae said softly. "Rika knows, hell, everybody in the Empire and Republic knew. Even the Zakuul forces knew. I think it was the main reason why we were ambushed at the Maw. They wanted to make sure that the leader of the Empire, and the "World Killer", were taken out of the fight before the real war started. And now I've trapped Rika on this rock, I can't get her home, she'll never have a family, children, husband, nothing. Every promise I've made to her, is nothing but dust."

The pain of his face being slapped snapped him out of the shared dream. It hurt so badly he cried out, and as his head slammed into the stone floor. He almost didn't feel the kick to his side. He closed his eyes to let the pounding come, ready for it, accepting of Sybill's scorn and hate.

"You self-centered ASS! How dare you think that woman wants anything but for her man to love her and have him beside her!?" The second slap wasn't as hard as the first, but more enthusiastic. "How dare YOU THINK THAT WOMAN WOULD WANT TO BE ANYWHERE but with you?"

Dae opened his eyes and looked up at the angry woman standing over him. "She has a family! She has you. Though the GODS only know what the hell she sees in a self-pitying ass like you, and children? Hello? Ever hear of a boy named Neville Longbottom? How about Nymphadora Tonks? Mariko Hanzo? Rowena Lestrange? Maybe eight or nine others?"

Sybill stalked back and forth wringing her stinging hands, hitting Dae was like slapping granite, and she had done it with both hands. "Listen up you jerk. You're trapped here, boo-hoo, you committed atrocities in a galactic war, whaa, whaaa... Grow up Mr. D'ark!" She spun and stalked back to Dae, her hand half raised for another slap, then she thought better of it and hit him with a pillow. "Dae, when we share your memories, I see everything, don't forget that. I feel EVERYTHING! Do you know why I do divination? So I don't have to live in someone else's head!"

She turned and started pacing back and forth. "I love you and Rika, and I know exactly how and why you've made the choices you have. Some I know better than you, yourself. But don't you ever treat that woman like she's not your soulmate again, and never do it in front of me. Yes, I know, you promised to get Rika home, to get her mated, bla, bla, bla...it's all bullshit. You would have killed any man that touched her. As she would kill any woman that tried to take you from her." She turned and nodded slowly, up and down. "Yes, just that casual of a touch lets me see inside of people."

Sybill sank down and patted a pillow beside her. She poured two cups of tea with shaking hands, not sure if she was more angry at herself for giving up her secret, or at Dae for being so stupid. She decided on both.

"You can have the best life together here, if you want it. But there's going to be so much pain for you both. I've seen it." She turned and looked directly into the man's eyes. Stared at the slave brand in his eye and remembered the pain of its being burned into his eye. "I know you can handle physical pain, but are you man enough to suffer the emotional pain that's to come to you both? Are you man enough to be her rock, the place where she can put her back, and stand up to a world that hates her, and hold her tightly enough so she won't fly apart? Do you love her enough to try?"

She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed gently, and asked him again. "Will you give her a real life?"

* * *

Coming soon, Interlude 1 - Part 2 - The Night Before: Rika.


	24. Int 1 - Pt 2 - The Night Before: Rika

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Interlude 1 - Part 2 - The Night Before: Rika.**

Rika slipped out of the kitchen with her treats placed carefully on a large silver platter. Dae was being all paranoid and Sith-y, and that always got on her nerves. Love him with all her heart, but when he got wound up, it was a pain. Pace, pace, pace, mutter, mutter, mutter... it never ended. At least she got him to take a nap so she could go down and raid the kitchens.

She stuck her head into the main hall and looked at the students clustered in scattered knots around the place, pondering if she could find something fun to get mixed into. With school ending in a few more days, she wasn't likely to get invited to many discussions about life, but you never know.

Off to the side, the 'Dirty Dozen' huddled together, muttering about the exam Dae would have for them tomorrow. Rika loved the kids, but they were over-thinking things again, as usual. They all knew Dae would do some sort of physical test, running, obstacle, weights maybe. They had dined carefully tonight to make sure they weren't bloated, and the snack tray beside them was loaded with popcorn, rice cakes, and a few cookies. Lots of flagons of water, some milk, Rika smelled some juice, but the lighter apple and not the heavy sweet pumpkin that the kids all seemed to crave.

The problem they couldn't seem to overcome was the fight. They all knew there would be a fight, and they were all worried, except for Mariko and Henry. They kept coming back to a strategy of them engaging Dae, as the others took shots at him from the sides, but Neville, and Ro were adamant that Dae would be waiting for and expecting that. Rika pondered interfering in the talk, and seeing the frustration building in the faces of the kids, she decided she had to step in, lend them her knowledge without tipping the balance into the realm of cheating. Well, not too much.

"Hey guys!" she chirped happily, dropping the stacked platter of treats next to the mostly ignored pile of rice cakes. She pulled Poppy's book to her and flipped it open and frowned. "Whats up? Brainstorming for the tests tomorrow? You all need to chill, it's not like Dae is going to _ambush_ you with hard questions. Oh, this is the German version of this book, isn't it, Poppy?"

Rika didn't give the girl a chance to answer as she flipped the book casually back onto the table. "I can't read German yet, I need the French one cause I love how they spell _ambush_ so funny. I mean, who would think such a simple word would hold such a devious meaning? Oh well, if any of you finish your French books, and they have the word _ambush_ in them, bring them to me, tomorrow, ok?"

Rika smiled brightly, scooped up her platter of cookies and roast beef sandwiches and flounced away from the clustered students.

Twelve pairs of eyes stared at her wiggling backside, and dancing steps as she pranced out of the Great Hall. It was Neville who broke the silence. "Well, now we know what we have to do tomorrow for the fight test." Eleven heads nodded as one.

Poppy spoke up quietly. "Does she do that to help us, frustrate Dae, or just because chaos is like, fun to her?"

Ro, Mariko, and Tonks answered as one. "Yes." Twelve smiles met and soft laughter filled the Hall as they all went to their dorms.

.§..§.

 _Neville dreamt, he was swaddled tightly, the scent of his father, the woods, and the hint of flowers that was his mother's scent, warmed him. Soft singing, angelic, as he was rocked in his fathers arms, together they watched his woad painted mother dance in the Grove. Oak and Ash trees surrounded them. Pine, Cedar, Alder, Roses... ferns and mosses. The earth alive and singing back to her. Pixies and Sprites floated around her. Sylphs and Dryads. The forest alive and glowing with life. A Druid in her Grove, dancing for the end of Spring and rise of Summer._

 _As the moon cleared the tree tops, they went back along the winding path to their summer cottage. A small country home they kept close to Alice's Grove. Neville was lain down in his crib, and the Pixies darted around his grasping hands, teasing the small child. He reached for them, and they darted away, but always coming back, giggling and laughing. He floated from his crib, softly bobbing in the air currents, flying as he played with the small forest entities. His mother's soft voice filling him with warmth, even as his father's gentle baritone voice joined hers in some old song of leaf and branch. Again and again his parents would snuggle him, kiss his rosy cheeks and tuck him back into the bed, but he would wriggle free and fly with the Pixies anyway._

 _"Look at him, barely a year old, and flying without a broom. He'll be the most powerful Druid in centuries my love, and one hell of a Wizard as well. I don't think I'll let mother have a shot at turning him into some blasted accountant," his father said. "Family business? He'll go into YOUR family's business, not mine."_

 _Neville settled into his crib, and falling half asleep a small Sylph landed on his small hand and danced for him. His eyes half-closed, a contented smile on his face... the Sylph screamed and exploded into flames, burning his hand. Neville screamed in pain as did his mother._

 _Outside the Grove exploded again and again into flames as the Old Grove was torched in seconds._

 _Frank Longbottom grasped his wand and as he reached for his screaming wife, a stunning spell blasted him across the room. Bones broke as he crushed a book shelf with his back. His head left a deep dent in the plastered wall, even as Alice, face contorted in a scream tried to shield Neville with her body as two men dragged her down, feet kicking, knees impacting on her sides and head._

Neville twisted in his canopied bed in Hogwarts, the dream was so much worse than usual. Like it had been turned up to 11. _He smelled the blood of his father's split head, the tree's burning, the sound of his mother's creaking sobs as her link to the forest was destroyed. He saw her then, the Dark Lady, the Mistress of Pain and Horror._ What was so clear before was a garbled mess now. Screaming... yelling, demands for "IT". Even now, almost 12 years later, and a thousand nights of the dream, he still didn't know what she wanted, couldn't see her face, hear her voice.

Just the never ending demand for "IT".

 _He watched, helpless as his father was dragged before the Dark Lady, and her wand entered his head. She chanted and laughed, and his father screamed his sanity away. He felt it as it happened, and he screamed in sympathetic pain and horror. The Dark Lady turned to his weeping mother, crumpled in a ball, crippled in mind and body by the destruction of her Grove, and the Dark Lady turned her wand on her. Over and over again she demanded "IT", and over and over his screaming mother said she didn't know. The punches started then, kicks, they beat the sobbing woman, until the frog faced man snatched Neville up in his arms. He said something to the Dark Lady and she came to Neville._ Still he couldn't see her face, or hear her voice, only two things stuck with him.

 _"Mentas Crucius!" the words echoed in Neville's mind, over and over again, and the tip of the wand that touched his forehead. The crow shaped hilt held casually in the slim woman's hand. It pushed into him, and the pain came, he never could remember who was screaming louder, him, or his mother._

 _Eternity, pain was forever, and no child should understand that. In his dreams, he screamed, and his heart beat staggered, paused, and fluttered. Neville was standing outside Hogwarts, the slim girl was back. Silver and purple hair, a tiny slim ephemeral body, budding breasts, boyish hips. Her short hair was cropped close to her head, but the shaggy look meant that it was growing out. She stood atop the dome of the Healing Spring and she sang to him. Her clothes were a wild mixture of his, and Ginny's, but who was Ginny?_ And how had this girl come to know him, and love him? Why was she singing in some archaic language to him, a song of such beauty and aching pain, of loss and love? Of belonging and abandonment?

 _He screamed again, his mouth filled with blood, shattered teeth, and a nearly severed tongue. Only this time, it wasn't him screaming, he couldn't with his mouth so filled with pain and blood, it was Dae. He writhed on the marble floor his arms melting, turning to black goo and dripping away. His feet scrabbled at the slates, and his screams filled Neville with fear and dread. The Dark Lady was crowing in triumph, and Rika was pulling Neville to the giant floo network, her own screams of pain and loss matched by the silver and purple haired girl that held his face together as they dragged Neville to safety. Dae gurgled and died, screaming, and it was all his fault._

 _The last thing he saw, as the green flames pulled him to some distant location, was the golden woman slamming a giant knife through Dae's chest, shattering the slate tile beneath him as the blade punched totally through his chest._

 _He was at Hogwarts again, the slim angel of silver and purple hair was standing atop the Healing Spring's dome again, singing that song once more, but this time she screamed it. His heart tore, he fell before her, his pain and failure complete. His mouth felt full of rocks, his scarred tongue thick and meaty, not his at all as the girl cried her pain to all the school, Dae's burned and shattered staff in her hands. Rika stood silently behind him, broken, shattered, crying endlessly as they watched the girl sing her pain..._

 _He was in the Healing Spring, people on his back tearing at his neck and shoulders. Pain as he was torn apart. The shattered dome dropping shards of glass atop him, cutting him even more. Rika was pinned to the castle wall, a sword piercing her belly, and the Dark Lady was yanking on her legs, laughing as Rika screamed, pulling over and over again as Rika was dragged down the length of her torso on the pinning sword, and it was all Neville's fault. His heart jerked, thudded and stopped. His failure complete._

.§..§.

"Winnie!" Rika screamed, she was running through the halls of Hogwarts and the tiny elf popped into existence next to her. "Neville's, now, his heart..." The small elf grabbed Rika's hand and together they teleported to Neville's side. The boy was having a seizure in his bed, blood streaming from his eyes, ears and nose, not to mention his bitten tongue spattering the inner curtain of the canopied bed. Rika knelt in the urine filled sheets and jammed her finger into the boys mouth, prying his teeth apart to keep him from totally severing his tongue.

"Baby, shh-shh baby, it's ok, mommy's here hussh, hushh, it's ok, honey, mommy's here." She rocked the small body back and forth as he tried to bite through her finger, but was unable to. Revan stepped in from whatever space ghosts exist in and placed his hands on the boys head and paused. "Quiet boy, you're ok, you're ok, Dae is alive, shhh, it's the Dark side calling to you, come back to us boy..."

The ghost and distraught woman looked at one another and for the first time, worked together. They calmed Neville, and fought to keep his heart beating. Elf magic had the sheets cleaned already, and Neville's soiled clothes replaced, as well as Rika's. Neville started to breath more regularly, his heart beating fast, but steadily. Rika pulled her aching finger from his mouth. He whimpered and clung to her, still unconscious, but needing her to hold him, and she did.

"What is this Revan? I've seen Dae in the dark dreams, and it's never stopped his heart. They've never killed him. What is happening to my son? Why are the dreams getting worse, look at him, he's bleeding from his flarking EYES!" she hissed.

The old ghost sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Rika, this was done to him way before you or I got to this boy. He has massive brain damage. His Force powers are forcing his brain to work around the damage, and his affinity to magic is complicating things. He's a first to me, you know we don't have magic like this at home. I'm guessing here, but I don't think the humans of this world are meant to use both. I was watching his dream, he's also what they call, a Druid. I think, that's what Force users are here, Druids."

He shook his head and moved away from the pair. Letting the woman tend to her damaged adopted child. "Rika, it may be kinder to, end his pain..." the thrown dagger stuck in the curtain and Revan went quiet.

"Never say something like that to me again, or I swear to all the Gods I will find a way to destroy you permanently Revan. Do you understand me?"

Revan chuckled softly and nodded smiling into the glare of the woman. "That dear lady, is what a mother is supposed to say, and do. So, we need to figure out how to keep the boy from stroking out on us, train him up as Jedi, and a Wizard, and keep Dae from going off half-cocked, chasing some Dark Woman for the hell of it. Easy Peasy." The ghost stroked his unshaven chin. "First things first. Training him as a Jedi, easy, I'll assist Dae, and keep him from pushing the boy into the Dark side. The Wizard stuff, well that is what this school is for. That leaves you with the chore of keeping him alive."

"Rika," a small voice said quietly. "Please, kill me. If you don't, Dae will die screaming, and so will you. I don't want that, please, do it."

Revan shook his head. "Yeah, your task is the hard one." He turned and walked through the curtains.

Tears flowed down Neville's face in a flood. He shook in pain and terror, and cried in Rika's arms. "I'm going to let you die, mama, I've seen it, over and over again, I'm going to fail you, and your going to die, and I can't stop it. I can't save you, mama, I can't!"

Rika pulled the boy in close, held him tight. "Darling, do you love me?" Neville nodded, still sobbing. "Do you trust me?" Again Neville nodded. "Do, do you love Dae?" The boy sobbed and clung to her. "Neville, do, you, love, Dae?" He nodded, and sobbed even harder.

"He would die for you, as would I." Neville shuddered and screamed his pain into Rika's chest. "All you have to do baby, is live for us. Ok? Trust me my son. Your father and I will NEVER, let some bitch take us both out and leave you alone." She squeezed Neville tighter than ever before. "Never, no one will come between us, ever!" She hugged him fiercely. "My son is going to be the first Earth Jedi! And no one had better try to stop him! Not man, not beast, not Gods, or some Dark Bitch that destroyed your birth family!"

She forced Neville to look her in the eyes. "I swear it, no one will take me from you, and anyone foolish enough to try, will feel Dae's wrath, and believe me, no one survives that. Touching one of Dae's, that's suicide." Rika started to kiss his tears away. "And anyone who tries to hurt MY son, just doesn't understand what a Mother's Wrath is."

"Mistress Rika, you can't stay here." Winnie whispered. "The drapes give privacy, but they aren't perfect."

Rika shook her head and sank down lower, clinging to Neville. "Not until Neville's safely asleep, ok, Winnie? Please?"

The elf looked between the two and pondered his duty to the school, and the rules, and his love for the strange pair he was assigned to. The geis pushed him to obey, but he looked at the woman, then the crippled boy, and he felt it slip, the wriggle room he had as a self willed entity, a space the spell couldn't touch. Like all the younger elves, he was a bit more frisky, and fought the geis more than their elders. That was how he had helped Dae set up the festivities for tomorrow with the help of the other young elves. Them, and the elders. Any elf over 500 was also a little feisty. The geis never settled on them fully, and as Dae always said, it was better to beg forgiveness, than ask permission, and if people still didn't like it, flark them.

The elf nodded and went to the curtains, peeking out. He whispered softly to himself...

" Anything, for family..."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 23: Garden Party.

 **Authors note:** The song Neville hears in his dreams is based off of an actual piece of music.

"Le Chant De Roma" from the anime Akame ga Kill

I make no claim of ownership, responsibility, or financial benefit from either the anime, or music.

This is only a descriptive statement.

(You know where to look for it.)


	25. Chapter 23: Garden Party

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Garden Party:**

Dae walked to Rika and wrapped the woman in his arms. She had draped her formal robes over the speeder, and was wearing a one piece bathing suit, flip-flops, and a wide brimmed hat. The golden sunlight sparkled on the tips of her fur, and his heart lurched. She had never seemed so beautiful to him before. Their kiss was warm, and a little lingering, but not too outrageous of a public display, even if several of the students, both male and female, sighed as it broke.

"Amadeaus!" the snap of command was unmistakable. Professor McGonagall was hopping mad, and more than ready to rip into the tall man. "Look at this... Madness! How dare you invite vendors from Hogsmeade onto school grounds? Open fires? Elves cooking meat, in the open? Snacks served at mid-day? And what is this insanity about... "special guests?"

A small bright voice peeped up from behind Professor McGonagall. "Oh, one of those would be me. A pleasure Miss McGonagall, I am Gerome Gnome, of the First Geneva Gnome Bank of Business. It's truly wonderful of your school to open itself to relations with we Gnomes." The tiny figure waddled around the shocked teacher and held up a tiny hand.

He was barely 15 inches tall, rotund, wearing a blue smock, tan pants, red pointy hat and red pointy toed shoes. His neatly trimmed beard hung to mid-chest, and his rosy cheeks glistened with restrained mirth. "I'm so glad you wizards have finally come to understand that the Goblin form of banking, while effective for hoarding, isn't how one builds wealth. Money is like manure, you need to spread it around to make things grow! Allow me to offer you a reduced rate of..."

"Gerome!" Dae snapped, chuckling softly, "Not now, save your pitch till after the party, please. Just keep an accurate count on what I owe the Hogsmeade vendors, ok?"

The tiny Gnome laughed brightly and popped away, teleporting from point to point so rapidly it seemed he never was in one spot for more than an eye blink.

Dae continued to ignore Professor McGonagall and made a circling gesture at the small stage on Madam Rosmerta's wagon. With a small flash of pyrotechnics, Mariko's and Ro's band _Equinox_ started playing something fast and happy. The girls were in flamboyant short robes, deck shoes, and bikinis, the boys in board shorts and Hawaiian shirts. House colors were predominant, but the two boys from London wore more muted colors that, while they blended with the girls, obviously marked them as not being students.

A slim woman with Asian features dressed in a beautiful golden silk kimono moved to Dae's and Rika's side. She bowed politely to them both, then offered Professor McGonagall a slightly deeper bow. "Thank you for welcoming me to your school on a day of celebration. One learns more in watching people rejoice, than in simple records and fact sheets, test scores and dry reports." She turned and watched the band, head cocked to one side. "I believe you underestimated your young charge Mr D'ark. Rowena has a wonderful grasp of my language. I just wish our school terms lined up better. She's going from classes here straight to classes in Tokyo without more than a weeks pause." Her head tilted to one side as she observed the copper ring and the small running figure inside it. "Could we talk about a second invention? Perhaps licensing that remarkable ring spell, rather than your patronage of the girl's school year in cash?"

Dae smiled and looked down, Gerome was at his side and quivering with anticipation. "Talk to Gerome, he handles the money for me Madame Yumiko." Dae nodded to the small Gnome and moved away as the two started talking in rapid Japanese.

"Amadeaus..." Professor McGonagall was almost growling it now. "I, want, you, to, explain... Now." Her words were short clipped off, almost savage bursts of sound. Dae turned and laid out his most infuriating smile. As Rosmerta came up and flung herself into his arms. She puckered up for a kiss, then squeaked in revulsion.

"Oh, hell no, go wash your face you idiot. It's covered in blood, and disgusting. I have no idea how Rika puts up with you. Filthy savage." She swatted the tall man on the bottom and made the same chiding sounds she used on the google-eyed school boys who were too busy looking down her top to pay for their drinks. "Off, off, off, wash, wash, wash! Oh. Hello, Minerva, I didn't see you there. Rika!"

Professor McGonagall's head was snapping from one side to the other, she was overwhelmed by the insanity. Rika's blatant display of, well not skin, but fur? Rose's wandering hands, the pair of them clutching one another like... a first romance couple, giggling girlishly.

Her hands balled into fists, and she felt her face turn red. She wasn't a prude, darn it, but, this madness, it was infuriating. Kids on bikes, doing weird side wheel, spins in place, kids running at walls, and doing back flips halfway up, landing and running in a different direction. Soccer and basket balls used as dance props? Was that... break dancing to the music from the band? Fighting? No, the kicks and punches never came close to the other students, they were showing off? Boys and girls, spinning kicks, flips, and everywhere... laughter. She looked up, a four-way quidditch match had broken out, and the kids were showing off on the brooms. And Madame Hooch, in a kimono that matched her eyes?

.§..§.

"Ahh, Minerva, you must just let it go, we've lost the revolution, before we even took to the field." Professor McGonagall turned and flinched at the sight of Albus Dumbledore in flamboyant Bermuda shorts, white deck shoes, a paisley Hawaiian shirt, with Day-Glo colors, and a hat that only Lucifer could love. The old wizard chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to the Healing Springs. Even as they approached they could see the golden ropes of magic slide down glass sides and then crawl back up to the center of the dome. They stared in wonder as the glass flowed like silk and was drawn up, like curtains. "Magnificent spell-craft the Mer-People possess, is it not?" The older man sighed. "Dae is right to ally with them once more. While I can not see them taking our side in the war to come," he shook his head ruefully. "I don't doubt for a second, they will protect those of our people they can." He turned to the flustered teacher to look at the school yard, and gestured broadly. "Do you see, Minerva? Age, house, birth-rite, all ignored. All put aside. That murderous man has made our students one." They both sighed and shook their heads together.

"How? How does he do that?" She questioned her mentor. "He's a crass, arrogant, jerk. Disreputable, vicious, murderous! You do know he killed three men in the sewers the day before the term started don't you? And that Rika, she killed two men and sank a barge!"

"Yes, they did." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "And they turned a brain damaged boy into a potential Druid, to bring the planet back into balance. They stand between us, and our darker natures, and tell us, 'You shall not pass.'" Dumbledore sighed. "They are a necessary evil, and, for all they are, all they've done, they aren't evil. We've seen it. This..." He gestured broadly, the smiles, screams of joy, happiness. "... they will build on this. They'll stand before us and say take our gifts, we give ourselves to you. How could we turn away such hope?"

Minerva didn't look convinced. "And the pile of bodies they'll leave in their wake?"

Dumbledore shrugged, ever the pragmatist. "Someone turns the crank to make the sausage. We've become too insular. Our people need a kick in the arse. I will put Dae's murderous ways against Voldemort's at every opportunity."

They paused as younger students ran past them with sample bites of BBQ chicken, potato salad, and corn-on-the-cob for the joyful Mer-People in the Healing Spring. Laughter exploded as they traded sushi for bites of cooked meat.

The pair shook their heads. "You see? He is a killer, but he's a builder too."

Minerva shook her head, she was so conflicted. "But Albus, he's brought strangers onto the grounds..." She paused as the old man lifted a hand.

"Look at the wards, Minerva. They aren't down, in fact they are ramped up. Even I couldn't supplement them so much. And then look to the tower, Dae's and Rika's room and hall."

Minerva closed her eyes, and felt the glowing wards, the pale gold was wrapped in cool blue filigree of spell power. These wards could hold off almost any force, and no one could pierce them without permission. It was the Mer-King's work with a guiding hand from Dae's power. Up in the tower, she felt it, the never blinking eye of Dae's mechanical minion T8. It stood silent and watchful, a finger poised on a trigger to off-world weaponry.

Minerva shuddered. "I don't think I like being under the watch of his minion armed with such heavy weaponry."

"Nor do I, but, it cannot fire without Dae's command. Not even Rika can force it to fire." The old man said softly, "but, if you look at the angles, it can't fire into the courtyard. Only at the gates and beyond."

Minerva traced the angles with her eyes, and nodded. "I still don't like trusting my life to that man."

"No one sane would," the warm cultured voice broke into her thoughts. Dae walked up, hand casually draped on Rika's hip. He smiled easily, a real one, not his maddening over the top smirk.

"Professor, Headmaster," the pair nodded and bowed respectfully. "Sorry about the ruse to get you off the grounds. I just needed to get the party started. I see you got your invitation as well."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Indeed I did, though I fail to see how you got Fawkes to delay it's arrival by even a second, much less 15 minutes."

Dae smiled again, this time his roguish one. "I'm charming." Rika snorted in disbelief, and was joined by Professor McGonagall.

"Dae, I do have one question, how will you pay for this... extravagance? I see no way for your salary to cover it," Albus asked.

"Oh that's simple. I sold the formula for self-cooling glue to a computer company. That way they can cut more paths onto a computer chip, sandwich it, and increase its power with less heat."

Minerva gasped in horror. "That's a weapon grade discovery! Are you mad?! Think of what the muggles could do with such an invention!"

Dae reached out and tugged a stray thread from Minerva's robe. She squeaked and jumped back as he held it up. "What is this?" he asked quietly.

Minerva glared and snatched the thread from his hand. "It's a cotton thread, so what?"

Dae smiled sadly. "A simple cotton thread, that led to some amazing discoveries. Clothing, candle wicks, bags to store food, book bindings, electric light filaments, garrotes, nooses, tourniquets, restraints..." he paused. "All from a simple thread."

Albus chuckled softly and nodded. "You see, Minerva, knowledge, not intent." He jerked his chin to the band, the exquisite guitar work Rowena was matching to Mariko's vocals. "All from a simple... thread."

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment then nodded. "I understand, but I still don't like Dae giving corporations off-world technology."

Rika pipped up and touched Minerva's shoulder. "It's a dead end." Minerva looked confused, so Rika continued. "That technology has a three to six year build time til failure. You can only sandwich so many layers, then it acts as a heat sink, and becomes super flammable. It's a technological dead end." She smiled gently. "This is our home now too, for the time being. Six more years at least. We were not going to give you star-drives, but a simple, mostly harmless push?" She shrugged. "Why not?"

Dae nodded and gestured widely, and all of them could see it in his expression, he was home. "This is where we intend to stay, for at least six years." He shot a glance at Rika, and relaxed at her contented smile. "If you'll have us that is."

"Tokyo would be better for you, Master D'ark." Madame Yumiko piped in. "Bring your woman, come to my school, bring your wisdom and inventive mind, we will offer you 1,000 times the salary you make here, and 89% of all profits from your inventions." She paused and looked at the round boy splashing the Mer-King gleefully, as they fought in the Healing Springs.

"I swear to you, we will find a cure to the boy's brain trauma. I guarantee it."

Rika's teeth grated together, and Dae's hand on her hip held her back with just the lightest touch.

"That is such a generous offer, Madame Yumiko, but, I am under contract, and Rika loves the food here. Plus the castle has grown to be, more than a place to live. However, once my contract is up, I would love to have Gerome negotiate a new contract for my services with your school, and an option for first refusal on all new inventions? As a show of good faith, until then?"

The slim woman laughed, fanning herself and shook her head. "That would be most satisfactory, on the condition, we have first option to your services at your resignation, or termination?" The pair shook hands and little Gerome took copious notes, looking totally overjoyed.

"I have seen more than enough, and welcome young Miss Rowena to our school. Please, come and see our campus at your leisure, all of you," the woman said softly, and in a swirl of Dragon-shaped smoke was gone from the grounds.

Dae shook his head and moved with the others away from the main part of the celebration. "I figure at about six o'clock we'll shut it all down, do the clean up, and have the school back to normal, is that alright Headmaster?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "As if I could truly stop you if you wanted to keep it up till dusk. No, my friend, six is fine. I actually do have a meeting I need to attend in London tonight." He looked down at his outrageous outfit and sighed regretfully. "Though I must say. I wish I could wear this shirt to it."

Dae and Rika smiled and walked away as Minerva looked shocked. The couple sank into the Healing Springs, and were quickly joined by Sybill Trelawney.

"How does he draw people to him? Why are people drawn to him?" Dumbledore whispered softly. Minerva stared at the trio and shook her head. Neville Longbottom was splashing the Mer-King still, and the King was howling with joy and laughter. "I think, he just draws people out. Lets them, be free."

Dumbledore turned to his companion and smiled. "I think the Dark Lord, is in for one hell of a fight."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 24: Night Fight.


	26. Chapter 24: Night Fight

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Night Fight:**

Neville moved around the deserted common room quietly. Too much celebration, too little restraint, and he was dealing with one heck of an upset stomach. Winnie had brought him a potion to calm it, but the smell was so upsetting he ended up pouring it down the drain. He sighed, finally understanding Dae's hatred of coddled eggs. What was worse, his wanderings had led him past Ron, Harry and Hermione plotting to go out of bed and exploring tonight. He couldn't tell on them, you don't betray your friends, but letting them strip the house of another 150 points, how could he allow that? Punish 250 fellow students because they wanted to solve some mystery of a dog?

Maybe that was why his stomach was so upset? He considered telling Rika, but after the dreams recently she'd been too protective and smothering. Revan just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Telling Dae would lead to who knows what. He would probably join them on some wild escapade. The Headmistress from the Tokyo school was pushing hard for them all to move to Japan, and Neville didn't want to do that, not at all. He sighed and opened the Jedi Symposium, looking for an answer.

Ron, Harry and Hermione slipped into the common room, moving towards the door. Decision time, let them go? Stop them? What should he do?

He sprang out of the chair and placed himself between the trio and the door. "No, not tonight, you're not going out and costing the house any more points guys. I'm sorry, I just can't allow it."

"Neville," Harry said, "you don't understand. We need to stop Snape..."

"No! You're not costing us any more points. I'll stop you, I...I'll fight you, if I have to." Neville started to raise his fists, he hated himself for doing that, but he couldn't let his friends punish everybody because they wanted to go exploring.

Hermione stepped forward and squared off against Neville. "I'm really sorry, Neville. _Petrificus Totalus_!" She whipped her wand out and froze him, and he watched the room rock back and never felt the impact as he hit the floor. Great, he was just taken out in two seconds flat by Hermione, and he never even tried to throw a punch. Hitting a girl was wrong too, but, it was the principal of the thing. It was humiliating to be outmatched so easily. He sighed mentally. Oh well, at least he tried.

.§..§.

Rika moaned into the pillows, she punched them several times and muttered as they moaned. "Come-on babe, lay off, I have a splitting headache, and you punching me in the kidney isn't going to take my mind off it." Rika lifted her head and looked at the pillow. It was in fact Dae's belly, and his naked body was bare of any covers, since her tossing and turning had them all wrapped around her in a nice warm comfy cocoon. "Gods, Dae, turn off the damned TV, I swear I hear one more _Star Trek_ beep from that thing I'll make you eat it, copper ring and all."

"Love, you were the last one up, watching _The Good, The Bad and The Ug_... oh flark!" Dae sprung from the bed and fell face first to the floor, he did actually have his feet tangled in the bed sheets. His frantic kicks flipped his com-unit out of the bed, and the screaming alarm was louder as it rolled across the room. He looked at the lights and listened to the tones, confused for a moment. "That's Neville's alarm? But I don't recognize the pattern, what does that mean?" He was grabbing his armor and slapping the cold metal to his chest, even as he grabbed his staff hilt and jumped into his boots.

Rika was confused as well, Revan hadn't come for her, neither had Winnie, and the alarm, while insistent wasn't one of the danger tones. Rika grabbed a robe and slung it over her body, barely getting her arms into the sleeves as she fought with the sash to try to belt it closed. Dae's armor had spread out over his bare body, the complex machine covering him from hairline to the tops of his boots, sealing itself in a protective mesh with power outlets, small arms holsters, and a sling for his staff. He grabbed several of her holdout blasters and ran for the door. Rika paused only long enough to grab up a belt with her heavy blasters and a couple of blades strapped to it.

The frantic pair charged up the stairs and slid to a halt at the painting that lead to the Gryffindor commons. "Password, please," the sleepy painting intoned with a slightly superior attitude.

Dae growled and ignited his staff. "Flammable painting," he snarled.

"PASS!" shouted the guardian and swung herself out of the way.

Dae and Rika sprinted into the room and almost fell over Neville. The small boy was petrified, and had a shocked look on his face. Dae swung around, eyes darting to every corner, mind racing around the room, touching every item looking for a threat. Rika slid to her knees, and started checking Neville over. "He's alive, just... frozen? I don't know, we need to get him to the infirmary." Dae nodded, and let his staff power down. As he knelt to pick up the small boy Rika snarled and yanked him away. "Look at his watch, it's been frozen too, almost 45 minutes. You find them. You find who hurt my baby, and you ..." she was almost in tears. "You find them, and... find them, and find out why, understood?"

Dae stared at the woman who was his life, then looked at the small boy and nodded. "Yes my love."

Rika tore out of the room, and Dae could see her leaping from banister to banister, covering the five stories to the ground floor in less than two seconds, and three jumps.

He took a deep breath, calming himself then went to the door guardian. "I'll ask this once, who left this room about 45 minutes ago."

The guardian looked worried and confused. Her duty was to protect the students from malicious intent, and answer to the teachers, but Dae wasn't, strictly speaking, a teacher. However, the Longbottom boy was hurt. How could she allow that to happen on her watch? "It was, the Potter boy, and... the Weasley boy..." she paused, reluctant to complete her betrayal. She looked at the enraged man. He had such a bad reputation, the ghosts feared him, but the students loved him. "...Hermione Granger, they went down the stairs to the third floor, in the east corridor. I could see them from here."

Dae turned and looked, the way was off limits, but at this point he didn't care. He took three steps and leapt to the corridor. He landed silently and moved off, his staff clutched in his hand, but shut down. He could hear snuffling and scrabbling a short way ahead, and opened a heavy door that was once barred. Hagrid's pet Fluffy spotted him and barked three times in joyful greetings. Dae moved to the huge beast and started scratching its three heads. The joyful puppy went bonkers, rolling over to lay belly up for Dae to get to more fun itchy spots, and he did. His eyes flicked to the harp in a corner, then the torn apart floor boards... floor boards?

"Ok, Fluffy, ok, enough. I gotta go get some kids out of the stink. Something's up and I've had enough of secrets." He pushed the over-sized puppy aside and gestured at the trap door, it opened obediently, and Fluffy whined. "It's ok, Fluffy, I'm allowed." Dae scratched each chin once more and dropped into the stinking hole.

He landed less then 10 feet down, on soft springy vegetation. The smell was appalling, and the footing was horrible, but he couldn't see a way out of the room. He kicked the plants a few times, looking for half-rotted bodies and found nothing. "Ok, what the flark?"

The floor attacked him, long root tendrils wrapped round his legs and hips. Some from the walls flopped at his arms and he ignited his staff. With a joyous howl he started swinging the cutting blade through roots, tendrils, even the floor in a few places until the giant plant pulled back from an opening.

"Well well, looks like I found that secret. Listen up, Mr. Foliage, I am not here to audition for some hentai! Touch me again, and I'll rip you out, spread salt over your roots, just for fun, before I get a few hundred liters of Petrol, and set you on fire."

The plant quivered and pulled even further back from the hole in the floor. Dae strode to it, and saw a ton of dead foliage making a cushion on the floor 45 feet below. Dae stepped through the hole and let his feet hit the floor with as much weight as he could summon, maxing his mass with the Force. Nothing moved. He snapped his head around, eyes darting, staff at the ready, thumb stroking the activation button. He straightened up and moved to another door. He listened cautiously, soft humming, some faint chimes, metal and stone scrapes. He felt with the Force.

"Ah, ok, now I understand, the plant, a hive mind, this artificial mind, and beyond that, the pattern..." he paused then kicked the door open. He stepped in boldly, and felt his jaw drop, flying keys? Oh come on. Moving to the far door, he lifted a foot and slammed his booted heel into the wood. Upon impact, he was tossed back so hard, he shattered the door he had just come through.

"Owwww, the hell?" He rolled to one side and glared at the far door, it was spell-warded, and if he wasn't wearing his armor, his back would have shattered on the door. "Damn, that's one nasty ward." He pondered cutting it, or blasting it, but thought better of it. "Ok, need the key... one key out of..." He looked into the room saw hundreds of keys flying around the room, and an old broomstick hovering above the floor. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Flarking wizards."

Dae stepped into the room and found out the second part of the trap, attacking the door sent all the keys after him. They pinged off his armor, but where his skin was exposed he was cut, deeply. Over and over again the keys sliced his skin, and he stood there, watching the pattern, until he found the one key that didn't belong. He howled, and the sonic wave slammed the keys into the walls, and with a wave of his hands lightning arched out and melted hundreds of keys. A second scream, and more lightning, suddenly there were only a few keys left. Angrily he entered the room fully, and swung his staff through the darting keys. Once the sole key was fluttering around at the highest point of the room he gestured and drew it to him with the Force. It seemed almost eager to go into the lock and move Dae on past the wreckage of its companion keys.

He entered the final room and stared in shock, the Weasley boy was huddled on the floor, bleeding out, and the girl... Oh yeah! The snarky one from the first day of class! He liked her. He never thought that she would lose her nerve at the sight of a little blood.

He started to cross the tiled floor and she screamed. "No! Professor Amadeaus! If you enter the board the game will restart again! And we'll be killed!" Her fear wasn't just palpable, it was overwhelming her. She wasn't afraid for herself, but the dying boy at her feet.

"Miss Granger, how many times must I tell you, call me Dae..." he leapt across the room and landed on the square before the trapped pair and ignited his staff. In seconds the Queen raised her sword and stabbed at him. A simple swing severed the metal blade, and the back-thrust cut the huge piece in half, then with a spinning swing and it was quartered. "Come on you rejects from a bad anime, lets play!" Dae sprang from square to square cutting and slicing the pieces with wild abandon. He reveled at the chance to actually be able to cut loose and destroy something that could fight back. He took several hits to his armor, but nothing penetrated, again and again he circled the trapped kids, and cut pieces from both sides down until the reset board was cleared of everything but wreckage.

Dae crouched down and examined the boy. He had taken a sword thrust through the hip, it had nicked an artery, and he was bleeding out. Dae pulled his com out and checked his bones, snapped spine, there a second puncture, kidney and lung damage. "Ok, Hermione, I have to move him off the board. You need to cover me, make sure if anything moves it gets dealt with. I have two Kolto packs, but he needs three. So we're going to fix his spine, and then the kidney, but the big cut, you're going to have to help me, understand?"

Dae placed the packs on the boy, and activated them. He waited a few seconds and reached behind his back and pulled a slim blaster from his belt. "Look at me, Hermione! Look at Me!" The frightened girl turned her streaming eyes from Ron's pale face to Dae's. He picked up a shard of porcelain and grabbing her thumb jabbed it into the pad, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed a little. The shocked girl barely squeaked. He slid the bloody pad over a section of the blaster, and it beeped softly, twice. Dae folded her hand around the grip, pushing her finger along the trigger guard. "Ok, here's how it's going to go. In about a minute, the packs will have stabilized the worst of the boy's..."

"Ron, his name is Ron Weasley," Hermione interrupted softly.

"Right, Ron." Dae nodded and placed a hand under the girl's chin and forced her to look at him. "Look at me hon, listen to me. He needs you. We, need you." Dae stared into her eyes, and felt her come awake, her fear and terror receding, and he smiled. There it was, her fire, her passion, her extreme will to win and fight.

"Yes, dear, you're going to save his and your own lives, and probably Harry's as well, if you will fight for them." He jerked his head down, at the blaster in her hands. "That's coded to you now, only you and I can fire it." He twisted and slipped a small holster into the back waistband of her skirt. "There are two

spare chargers in the holster, when I set you and Ron at the door to this room, I want you to shoot anybody but Harry, Rika, me, or Dumbledore that comes through either door. You understand me? ANYBODY else, you shoot, dead center." He stared into her eyes.

"But my wand."

Dae shook his head. "If what I think is happening, IS happening, you'll never beat them magically. You want to save Ron's life? Shoot them. Same for the chess pieces, they start coming at you, blast away."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, then paused. "You said there were three wounds?"

"Yeah, this is going to suck for him." Dae ignited his staff and brought the blade down from 30 inches to three. Fiddling with the settings a little he opened Ron's pants and placed a hand on his head. "Welcome to the world of war wounds son." Dae slipped the blade into Ron's hip and cooked the bleeding artery closed. He woke for a moment and screamed, primal, terrorized, pain wracked his body until it shorted his mind out, and he passed out deeper than before. Hermione also screamed and pulled at Dae's iron grip. He ignored her and finished closing the boy's wound. Dae scooped the boy up and walked him to a sheltered alcove by the key room door. He laid him down gently and pulled Hermione close, forcing her to kneel and hold Ron to her slim body. "Keep him warm, keep him safe." Dae re-ignited his staff as he stood, turned, and stalked towards the final door.

"Professor Amadeaus. what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked with a trembling voice.

Dae turned and grinned, his eyes no longer electric blue, but flame red, and seeming to smolder in their sockets.

"Boss fight dear girl. Boss fight."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 25: Boss Fight.


	27. Chapter 25: Boss Fight

Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Boss Fight:**

Dae strode into the gloomy hallway with his staff ignited, and grinned wickedly. His glowing crimson eyes lit the hall before him, turning the reflected blue glow from his staff's light a ruddy purple. "You know, there's no American Death Born down there," Revan said softly.

"Shut up." Dae snapped back, his teeth starting to clench in frustration.

"No, seriously. There are no Death Born down there, Death Eaters either for that matter. You need to slow down and think. Accept the fact that the little Granger girl is the one who froze your student. There's no grand conspiracy, no big battle, just...kids doing what kids do."

Dae shook his head. "You're wrong, something's up, I know it, I FEEL it." He stopped and looked at his staff, his eyes dimming to gold, then just their normal electric blue. "I know it's not some grand battle, not yet, but we both know it's coming. That Voldemort... person, his followers, both here and in America, they're not done. Not by a long shot. They attacked me, you know that."

Revan nodded. "I know, and you killed two of them, and tortured the third until he died. Seriously Dae, who uses the force to crush the liquid out of people. Melding three men into one screaming 12 pound ball the size of a lemon?" Revan shook his head. "There was no cause to do that to them."

Dae smiled. "They deserved it. You heard why." He dropped his English accent and laid on a deep Texas drawl. "There are only two children left, the Dark Lord has to be inside one of them, and we'll free him! The other three kids and their families had to die like that! We had to free the Dark Lord's soul so he could self-resurrect, as in the prophecy! No one would miss some No-Maj scum in Japan, Germany or even Tulsa!" Dae ground his teeth, the idea of those scum torturing Neville even more than that psychotic woman in his dreams had, got him angry once more. His voice went back to his normal pitch and accent. "And to try it in MY school! To My son! I'll rip them to pieces!" His eyes flared and Revan stepped back, shocked. This wasn't a Sith rage, it was more deeper, the Force churned around Dae, painfully lashing at reality in response to his anger.

"Dae, calm down a little, please, it's uncomfortable to be near you right now, and I can't help you when you're like this." He flinched as the tendrils of power writhed around the enraged man. _'How can a Sith Lord affect the Force like that? How can anyone...the magic, it has to be the magic that does that. I must take care.'_ He thought to himself.

"Three and a half weeks, Revan, 24 days in sub-light space, getting to this planet. Slingshot around Saturn, use Mars as a brake, and then what? Hit some dead piece of crap satellite, and miss a whole flarking continent! You never had direct mental downloads in your time. Rika and I suffered for WEEKS, and then we missed the continent!" He shook his head in aggravation. The Force coiled around him, tighter and tighter, no longer writhing in his anger and frustration, but protectively. "Hundreds of hours I watched the only thing I've ever cared for suffer, because I decided to use our jump to light-speed next to a black hole as a weapon, and rip the heart out of the Eternal Fleet. I don't even know if it worked. Did I torture Rika for nothing? Did I save the Empire? Did I doom them all? Then what? I crash us into some lake, get us involved in another war, when all I wanted to do was just be with her. Safe, in peace." Dae's fist hit the wall and the stone shattered. He closed his crimson eyes and took a single deep breath. "I will give her a son, I will give her a life, and I will destroy anything that tries to stop me." Slowly he turned to stare at the ghost from his past. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Help me, or leave, those are the only options Revan. We both know I can consume you, remove your ability to manifest here."

"Dae, slow down, you know I'm not fighting you. You need my help to save the boy." He smiled gently, looking into the pained eyes of the Sith Lord. "Neville is going to be fine." He gestured to the hall behind him. "There is danger down that hall, we can both feel it, but the hall itself, it's charmed. Something new. Stealth my friend. Caution, cunning, not balls out Rambo bullshit." He looked slowly around and flicked his eyes towards Dae's thumb. "How long have we been in the hall?"

Dae shrugged, "Maybe three minutes, four tops?" His eyes flicked to his thumb, two seconds had passed since he entered the hall. "Flark, I am so sick of wizards." Revan nodded, and together the two started walking to the door that seemed so close, but refused to get closer as they moved towards it. "Here's an idea, I cut a hole in a wall and come in from another angle." Dae suggested as they kept walking together.

"No," Revan replied, "there are no parallel paths this deep under the school. Dae, ask the school for help."

Dae cocked his head to the side and shot Revan a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"The school, it's responding to you, it's, alive. It..." Revan made a vague gesture with his hands, "wants you here. I don't understand it. Just, close your eyes, ask the school for help, and keep walking."

Dae paused and thought about it. The warmth of the school, the feelings of contentment in the quiet hours when Rika slept. How he felt when he just walked endlessly down the halls, the unfamiliar feeling of...home. He opened himself and pushed his rage and pain aside. He felt the school, and it felt him, he took three steps, fighting a feeling of walking through cold slime, jello that was rancid, corrupt, the school hated the feeling, and he swore to both himself and the school he would rip it out at the source.

.oOo.

"Why suffer an horrific death, when you could join me?" the hissing corrupt voice intoned.

"Because some people would rather die than have some zombie, tapeworm, pedo-bear groping their special pocket places." A clear cultured sarcastic reply came from beyond the flames blocking the stairs. Dae strode through the fires, his staff humming evilly and his eyes an excited glowing electric blue. His black and gray armor's flashing telltale lights glowed happily. The powered suit clung to him, protecting him from the flames and ambient magic. "I mean seriously, who would want..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" exploded from the twisted half-formed face on the back of Quirrell's head. His arm and hand made sickening popping sounds as he raised the wand, and all his joints exploded as he forced the body he was using to flex the wrong way. It sounded to Harry like someone twisting a thick wad of bubble wrap in their fists, and he cringed at the sound.

Amadeaus was struck dead center in the chest and flew backwards, back out past the fires. "You see boy! No one will save you. No one will come for you. You can give me the stone now, or die like that squib! Screaming in pain, and suffering for DAYS!"

"Flarking wizard DICK!" Quirrell-demort flew backwards, impacting the mirror of Erised. Harry couldn't tell what broke more, the mirror, or the fallen teacher. He thought the sound of the wizard casting the unforgivable curse was bad, but the crackling wet smashing sounds of his impact against the mirror was much worse.

Dae strode past the fires again, his chest smoked, and the lights on his armor were out, but some dark miasma was crawling around him. Writhing, circling, embracing the tall teacher as he stalked the moaning Quirrell-demort. The tall man strode to Harry and made three cuts on the floor, making a triangle around the boy. "Do not step out of that, for anything, understood?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded, even as the teacher turned and closed the distance to the slowly rising monster. "Attack my students, unleash Trolls on me, threaten me, do you know who I am!? WHAT I AM! You pathetic, undead tapeworm. Zombie scum, clinging to some half-life like a Goblin to a gold coin. Attack me directly with magic? Here, in this place?"

Dae stood inches from the gasping creature as it rose fully to stand before him. "Don't you get it? THIS, IS, MY SCHOOL!" His booted foot lashed out, chest high in a straight on kick, the impact so sudden, and loud it sounded like a bowling ball hitting the one pin, straight on. Quirrell-demort flew straight back and through the mirror this time, and it exploded with a musical crash.

"Avada-kedavra!" The wand glowed as the spell was fired again. Dae spun and his staff's blade deflected the spell up into the rafters. Again and again Quirrell-demort fired the spell at Dae, and over and over again the spinning humming blades deflected the spells. Faster and faster they traded spells and slashes. Harry cringed back, ducking low as spells blazed around the room. To his eyes, the dangerous spinning blade looked like a Catherine's wheel firework, stuck to a pool of liquid darkness capped with white hair. The two men traded insults, screams, and threats, and the skilled battle soon became a war of attrition.

Somehow, Professor Amadeaus was even deflecting spells with his bare hands. The two men circled each other, the oily darkness around the tall American lashed back and forth, and the shorter Quirrell-demort started leaping up into the air, showing he had inherited Voldemort's ability to fly without a broom.

"Come on you sick zombie, hit me with your best shot. Surely you're not limited to that ava-ma-cado spell? You're supposed to be some big bad Dark Lord. I'll show you what a true Dark Lord is." He grinned wickedly. "What a Sith Lord is. Do you feel it? Every time I kill you. Every time my fist shatters your neck? My blade cuts through your body? Does it hurt Moldy? Do you feel it as the Unicorn blood you've stolen is used up with each death? How many lives do you have left? You're dripping crimson now Moldy, not silvery-red, just blood. Come on down here, I'll cut your head off, and let you die in peace."

"I'll use your bones for spell components! I'll rip your slut's fur from her body and turn her into my slippers! I'll let Quirrell use her body for his experiments! I'll..." Quirrell-demort screamed.

"Give me a break zombie!" Dae interrupted loudly. "Quirrell died the second you joined with him! He's been dead for years! You're nothing but a virus in a dead body! You're so used up you can't even separate your memories from the stolen memories of Quirrell!" Dae lowered his staff. His voice dropped in pitch, and softened with sympathy. "You poor pathetic tick. You don't even know how far you've fallen."

"No..NO..NOOOOO!" Quirrell-demort flew at Dae, they impacted in the middle of the room, rolling back and forth punching and lashing out at one another. The screams of the fallen Dark Lord, mocked by Dae's laughter, and the sickening crunches as he broke the undead teacher's neck again and again. They rolled to the foot of the stairs and Harry watched amazed as Quirrell's head twisted 180 degree's back to facing forward. His wand touched Dae's staff that was held between them.

"Now you die, no defense now! Avada Kedavra!" The explosion was deafening. The staff and the wand both exploded in a blast of light and heat. All three were stunned for a moment, but the last of the Unicorn blood pushed Quirrell-demort to his knees first. His hand lashed out, grasping Harry's wand from his belt.

"Still breathing little teacher?" he panted. "Feel the power of a Dark Lord, and die from my magic you squib FUCK!"

Harry's hands closed around Quirrell-demort's wrist, yanking on him, and he felt heat as the wrist started to burn under his hands. The undead teacher screamed and let go of the stolen wand. "No! He dies, NOW!" Quirrell-demort slapped Harry away, and twisting, he picked up a long jagged shard of glass from the mirror. He raised it high, and again Harry pulled at him, this time grasping his face. His hands burned through the undead flesh to the bone in a second. "Enough boy! Get away!" He flung Harry aside again and turned looking down into the electric blue eyes of his rival.

"Check out this spell, Moldy..." Dae grinned as Voldemort's eyes flashed down, feeling something touching his belly. He rammed the glass down even as Dae said softly "Bibbity-bobbity-boo...bitch."

The mirror shard struck Dae's cheekbone, missing his eye, stabbing right into the scar that ran down his face. The tip punched out, just above and slightly behind his ear. The first explosion was muffled, and the .38 round made of cursed silver tore through the combined body Quirrell-demort shared. Voldemort felt the silver burn it's way through him, the curse tearing most of the last shards of Quirrell's soul from the body. The second round, this time blessed silver, tore through their lungs. The blessing tore at Voldemort's grip on the body, almost ripping him free. A third round, again cursed silver, ripped through the other lung, tearing every last shard of Quirrell from their body. He gasped, the Unicorn blood fully depleted, he had nothing left, and the American kept up his infuriating grin as they stared into each others eyes. A fourth round, blessed, hit his heart. It exploded, and Voldemort felt his grip torn away fully, he fell back off of Amadeaus' chest. The world growing quickly darker and darker again.

Dae rolled to his side and shoved the smoking .38 under Voldemort's chin. "How about a little copper with cold iron shards capped with Holy Candle wax, for dessert?" He pulled the trigger and Voldemort's head exploded in a glorious fan shaped spray. "Yeah, figured that would do it. What an asshole."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 26: Aftermath.


	28. Chapter 26: Aftermath

Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Aftermath:**

Dae grinned at the stunned boy. "You look like hell kid, but, better than they do." He groaned and rolled slowly to his hands and knees. The two grinned at one another. "Ok, I think that's over. You'll need to..." Dae paused, looking past the confused student and at the fallen body behind him. "What the flark?"

Smoke poured out of the corpse, it collapsed into a pile of rags and dust, the smoke forming a weirdly shaped human outline. Dae's head tilted to one side as he gazed in wonder and confusion. "That's not a Force ghost, the hell is that?"

Harry turned to look as well, and jumped back in fear as the silent apparition launched itself at them. Its horror of a mouth opened wide at them, exposing vile dust teeth straight from a nightmare shark's maw. And the sound, some insane cross between a train whistle and dinosaur's roar. Harry felt his body tense in fear, and he fought to keep from wetting himself. Dae stepped into the apparition's path and laughed boldly.

"Try that with me you..yaahhhrgggg!"

 _'NEED NEED NEED WANT WANT WANT MINEMINEMINEMINEEEE,'_ the voice in Dae's head shouted over and over again.

Dae closed his eyes and dropped down into his own mind. _'Oh come on, how many times do I have to fight this idiot?'_ He saw the crouched figure deep in the back of his mind, trying hard to blend in with some of Dae's less, savory, memories. It was twisted, deformed and pathetic. He sighed mentally, and strode to the shivering form. _'Get out idiot. You're not welcome here. I'd consume your soul, but I'm not up for a bad case of indigestion, just, go to that Hell place your people believe in.'_

 _'Mine...miinneeee,'_ it whined. It scrabbled at the walls of Dae's mind, clawed at the iron hard will.

Dae sighed and rolled his eyes. _'Seriously? I'm not some sycophant worshiper of yours, some American Death Born loser, or Death Eater prat. Go find a child to frighten.'_ Dae waved a hand and a wind blew the cringing creature out of his mind. He scoffed at the psychic attack. Lord Zash's attempt at body snatching was many hundreds of times more efficient, and effective. Their sexual encounters, mutual attraction and close relationship had given the evil woman a path into his mind, and the battle had lasted for hours. This little tussle was almost comical in comparison.

.o0o.

"Seriously, that guy takes more killing than a cockroach, next thing you know he's going to..." Dae turned and watched as the apparition sped straight to Harry. The impact lifted the boy from the floor and flung him back several feet. Dae could hear as well as feel the scream of joy as it swept into Harry's body. It wanted the boy after all, and the pit stop inside of Dae was obviously just a moment's delay to get itself aimed properly at the unarmed and unprepared child.

"No!" Dae screamed in frustration, he could not believe this day, it just got worse and worse. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself. Harry was twitching in the air, screaming silently. He took another breath, a third, then thrust his mind into Harry's.

.o0o.

It was dark, but Dae could see well enough. Harry was crucified on a wall. A capering form was screaming, trying to tear at him, but it couldn't touch him. Dae moved slowly forward. He watched the shadows with the corners of his eyes... something wasn't right. Dae slowed his mind, looked inwards. Looked at the scene through the Force. He could see the black bands of energy connecting Harry's wrists and ankles to the train station wall; they sprang mostly from the capering corpse at his feet, but there were more...they spun out from under the shadowed benches. More lines connected the pair and streamed down the tunnels of Harry's eyes and out into the real world. Voldemort, that was it, how he was so hard to kill, there wasn't one anchor to this reality, there were many.

Dae looked at the black band that led from Voldemort and Harry, to a shadowed alcove, under a small shoddy bench. As Dae stared the bands became darker and thicker, not just a slim streamer to Harry, but a thick band. It was wrapped around and around Harry's golden aurora now that Dae knew what to look for. The black and gold band writhed, blocking the attacks of the Voldemort ghost.

 _"Soooo, Voldemort's soul is split, and part of it's in here already. That's why it can't hurt him, he's already here."_ Dae looked again, at the streams that went out, through Harry's eyes. They were too thin to count accurately, but there were at least six or eight more. His hand clutched his staff, and it ignited. The black and blue glow fluttered then settled into a silvery white. He moved to the huddled figure and he raised it to strike. Revan's hand caught his wrist.

 _"Dae, don't. If you strike that down, you'll cripple the boy. It's part of him now, has been for over a decade. If you cut it out now, you'll do more damage than good."_ Dae looked at the glowing ghost and ground his teeth.

 _"Revan, if I cut this out now, break the link, it'll end ALL the Voldemort parts. They're all connected."_

Revan shook his head. _"Look at this Dae, if you cut the links now, it will keep the central power, that...chunk of will, from joining with any more fragments, but you'll turn the boy into a vegetable. It'll make what was done to Neville look like a mercy. Can you do that? Cripple a child, destroy his future? And think on this. Do you want a bunch of free-willed Voldemort clones coming at you from any place, at any time? Tied to the Potter boy, you know what direction they'll come from, and you can contain the damage."_

Dae shook his head, the tip of his glowing staff coming closer and closer to the whimpering mewling form under the bench. It was an inch from the bloody deformed monstrosity's throat. The tip quivered, wavered and Dae screamed in frustration. _"Dammit! I, I should kill this thing, I MOCKED Dumbledore for failing to do this... Failing to do the wrong thing that would save so many!"_

Dae turned and launched his staff at the capering figure next to the crucified Potter boy. The pure silver and white lights cut the gibbering ghoul in half and it exploded in dark light. It screamed in frustration and streamed down the tunnels of Harry's eyes and out into the real world, freeing Harry's trapped soul.

.o0o.

Dae gasped and launched himself at Harry. His arms caught the child before his body hit the flagstone floor, his knees and elbows smashing into the hard floor. He curled the boy to his chest and whispered softly. "I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry I'm as bad as Dumbledore, and trapping you in a game of horror, not of your making. But I swear to you, I will not leave you to your fate alone. We'll stand beside you. It's my fault now, and I accept responsibility for it." Dae dipped his head, and hugged the child to his chest.

.o0o.

Hermione hugged Ron tighter, he was moaning and shivering, but the green packs Professor Amadeaus had put on him stopped humming and had fallen off. She could see no scars or marks, just fresh pink skin where the wounds were. The stink of roasted pork upset her, greatly. She would never enjoy pot roast again. She pushed Ron's pants down again, just a little. The scar was as wide and long as her thumb, but it wasn't blistered or anything. That sword staff thing that Professor Amadeaus had, was unbelievable. She heard footsteps coming, and a shiver of fear crawled cold wet and slimy down her spine. She lifted the slim blaster, hand barely shaking as she pointed the weird weapon at the slowly opening door. She almost cried in relief as Headmaster Dumbledore, Hagrid, Rika, and Madame Pomfrey swept into the room. They were quickly followed by Professor Snape and an agitated Professor Flitwick, both looking armed and ready for combat.

"Easy girl, easy, Don't shoot anybody with that, it's not on a stun setting." Rika said softly. She and Madame Pomfrey swept through the shattered chess pieces and knelt over the injured duo. "The boy needs to be taken to the infirmary, he's in shock, but not too badly injured. Hagrid, please." Madame Pomfrey said softly. She paused as the door on the far side of the room opened, and Dae staggered out.

He grinned through a mask of blood, the shard of glass still embedded in his face. His left eye was a milky mass surrounded by bone deep burns; his hands were corrupted dripping masses, oozing black fluid to the floor, the bones peeking out. Half his head was a mass of burns, and his white hair was just a charred mass that clung to his skull. Huge gaps and tears covered the armor, and more bone deep cuts and burns were exposed. Harry was cradled to his chest, and in his left fist he held Harry's pristine wand, and in his right the shattered hilt of Quirrell's wand, and the exploded shaft of his staff.

"Hey gang, just to let you know, Harry's alive, Quirrell's dead, and, I think I am too. Baby, catch the boy."

Dae went down hard. Rika just caught Harry before his head hit the marble floor. Everybody winced as Dae's face hit the floor, and the glass in his cheek shattered, along with his nose.

.o0o.

 _The slim girl danced atop the Healing Springs dome, she sang like an angel, and Dae wrapped his arm around Rika's hip, and Neville's shoulders. He felt choked up. The dome was so beautiful, and Neville was so tall, his hands flew over the neck of the guitar as he played along with the girl's singing. She sprang from the dome, and Neville flipped his guitar over his back and caught the girl, they embraced, kissing happily._ Dae felt his heart beat so hard, his breathing came fast and hard, his lungs fought for breath, harder, and harder. His nose ached, he couldn't move, what the?

 _'Aww, flark, I'm in the damned Kolto-tank, and since I can't breath, that means I'm breathing it. Flark.'_ Dae thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked around. _'Yup, in the tank, bright side, I didn't die.'_ He flexed his fingers, touching the controls to release the restraints, he turned his head and looked through the tank. Neville was kneeling in the middle of the armory, Dae's destroyed staff hilt, and every micro-tool they had surrounding him. His Jedi Symposium was open and he was obviously trying to fix the staff, and failing. He was asleep on his knees, and Dae felt a rush of affection for the boy. Dae triggered the release and took a deep breath. This he knew was going to suck. As the tank drained he rolled over to all fours and as soon as the Kolto was only an inch deep, he breathed out, as hard as he could. The green fluid poured out of him, and as he took a breath of cool air, the remains in his lungs bubbled, and he started coughing, vomiting and gagging. "Gods, I HATE that."

The tank lifted up, going vertical, and then opened, Dae stepped out and dropped a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Come on son, leave that hunk of junk and get me a towel, I am not walking around naked." Neville jerked and stared up at Dae.

The pair walked to Dae's and Rika's quarters. As Dae went into the shower, Neville pulled Dae's Imperial uniform from the cluttered closet. Silently Revan pointed to items, and Neville put them on the foot of the bed. Revan pointed to the chest of weapons and motioned for Neville to open it.

"Sir, Dae can't use any of these, both he and the books say a saber needs to be tuned to it's owner, or it could explode, or worse."

Revan smiled gently and shook his head. "True enough, one can only use a captured saber or staff for a short time but, like your wands, the crystals choose their owners." He shook his head slowly, his voice never more than a whisper. "One thing you must understand young padawan, a Jedi Master may not tell the full truth, but we never lie," he smiled again. "That one, my old saber. Dae will need that. It's over 1,000 years old, but it's the one he needs. We Masters sometimes pass our sabers on to our students." He shrugged. "Who knows maybe someday it'll be yours." He pointed to a shield generator. "He'll need that as well." As Neville placed the weapons on the clothes, Revan turned and walked through the ship's hull.

.o0o.

Dae, Rika and Neville gently opened the doors to the Great Hall. They moved to the foot of the room, trying not to be noticed as Headmaster Dumbledore gave his year ending comments.

"Finally, it takes courage to stand up to your enemies, but it takes more, to stand up to your friends. Ten points to Neville Longbottom." The Dirty Dozen started the cheers, but it was almost instantly picked up by every student in the school. Heads turned and people cheered wildly as Neville stood blushing in the doorway.

"If my math doesn't fail me," Dumbledore continued, "a change in decoration is in order!" He clapped his hands twice, and the room went from the green and silver of Slytherin, to the red and gold of Gryffindor. The hall exploded in cheers.

"That's my son," Rika said softly.

"No, OUR son."

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 27: Departures.


	29. Chapter 27: Departures:

Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Departures:**

Dae groaned and rolled his eyes to the left. Yes, a small boy's bare foot, Neville's to be exact, kicked him in the mouth again. After the party in the main hall the night before, Rika and Dae tried to get into their rooms, but the castle had locked them out. Trelawney was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs and invited them to sleep in her classroom rather than returning to the ship in the lake. Looking at their neatly packed gear in the hallway, the pair had shrugged, and followed their friend upstairs for cocoa and cookies, and a comfy night on her insane piles of pillows.

They were grilled, in detail, about the fight in the lower chambers, and Dae's injuries; especially since, according to the Potter boy, Dae had walked through the battle nearly untouched.

 _"I cheated," Dae said simply. "I stupidly walked into the chamber, taunted that... thing, and he almost killed me. So I pulled the force around me, disguised my injuries, and fought for my and the boy's lives, easy peasy." He shrugged, and Sybill could still see the pain in his movements. The man was in intense pain, and barely upright. "Rika grabbed me, tossed me into the Kolto tank; then she and Neville watched over me to make sure I didn't die as it healed me up." He shook his head. "I made a foolish mistake, I totally underestimated the wizards here. That won't happen again." Sybill shuddered as she saw Dae's chilling blue eyes flash gold as he sipped his hot cocoa._

 _They spoke for a long time, and as their cookie plate emptied, they heard a soft knock at the door._

 _Neville stood alone and dejected; his robe mussed, and his face tear streaked. Not saying a word he went to where Dae sat on the pillows, threw himself at the man and cried like his heart was breaking. Four days of stress, and holding in his fear came out in a torrent, and in less than a minute, he was fast asleep in the man's arms. Finally, after everything he had seen, he was comforted by the powerful heartbeat he could hear as he slept._

 _"Give him here, darling. I'll put him back in his bed downstairs," Rika whispered softly._

 _Dae shook his head, pulled the boy tighter against himself, and sank into the pillows. "No, I'll just make sure he's asleep first."_

.o0o.

Dae, gently pushed the foot aside, and pushed on the curly head of hair on his bare belly. Sybill was drooling on him in her sleep, and had Rika's calf clutched to her bony chest. Rika herself was curled around Neville, and had her other leg wrapped in Dae's. "It's like the world's most uncomfortable, and un-sexy game of Twister ever..." Dae muttered softly. He gently extracted himself, and went to the large bathroom in Sybill's room. His uniform was cleaned and pressed, the medals shined and proudly displayed, and he looked at them ruefully. "No, that's not who I am." He pulled them all off, except for the last one, the "Nova Cluster".

"Not that one Dae, that IS who you are." Sybill's voice was soft, and closer than he would have normally allowed.

He shook his head and her hands covered his. "Give me the others. I'll save them for you, but wear that one, always, so you never forget. She was right to present it to you. Sateel may want you dead privately, but you did so much good in the end. You earned that."

Dae looked at the older witch and she shrugged. "I peeked a little last night." She smiled and swatted him on his boxer clad bottom. "That'll teach you to fall asleep on me when we're all in bed together." She laughed softly at his discomfort and pointed at the steaming coffee pot. "Get dressed before Rika wakes up and drinks all the coffee on us. It's the travel day and we need to hit the station in a couple of hours."

.o0o.

Dae, Rika, Winnie, and Neville stood on the train platform. All around them the chaos of the end of the school term was on frantic display. They were the calm eye of a frantic storm of activity. Winnie had already secured them a single carriage, and Sybill Trelawney was already there, getting her "incense" ready for the long trip to London.

"Professor Amadeaus, I do wish you would reconsider coming to Tokyo with the girls; just a quick trip to see our campus. Perhaps a peek at some of our manufacturing facilities?" Madame Yumiko purred softly.

Dae shook his head and squeezed Rika's hand gently. "Aww, thank you, Madame Yumiko, but Neville and I have plans for the summer, and Rika is teaching a summer class to someone." Dae turned and watched Mariko, and Rowena say their good-byes to the rest of the Dirty Dozen. Neville was the last one they came up to.

"Hey, Nev's," Ro said softly. "You watch over those two, ok? They're too stupid to not make trouble for themselves." They smiled and hugged him tightly, then Mariko handed Neville a thin sheaf of papers.

"These are for you... music we wrote for you. We expect you to be able to play these songs by the time we next meet."

"But Mariko, I don't play any instruments..." Neville paused as Rowena opened a small leather wallet and withdrew her 3/4 size Fender Stratocaster.

"Learn on this Neville." She looked to Dae and smiled, "it's a 65, but I think the sound is exquisite." She hugged the boy tight and kissed him fiercely. "If you need anything little brother, just, call us, yeah?" The pair kissed and hugged Rika, then Dae; stepped into the floating bubble Madame Yumiko had summoned, and with a splash, disappeared under the waves on the Great Lake. They were off to Tokyo.

Neville gently opened the wallet wider and looked inside. An assortment of picks, cords, and a small amp with an engraved copper ring and small figure ready to run atop it. He eased the guitar in, and folded the wallet up and placed it in his shirt pocket.

"So, here's a plan: one night of madness at the Cauldron; one day of visiting the gran, I'll hide in the pub for that; you go see your folks, give them our respect; then we have Winnie port us to the Grove and we start work."

Rika rolled her eyes and slapped Dae's feet off the seats as the three of them joined Sybill in her carriage. "No, you slave driving ass, I'll take Neville to his folks tonight when we get in; YOU go with him to the gran's tomorrow; THEN you hide in the pub as I start my tutelage, and hit the Grove the next day," Rika countered.

Neville raised his hand. "Umm, can I see my folks for a couple of days, then do the Grove. My Gran will be at St. Mungo's everyday anyways."

The pair looked at one another and nodded. "Yeah, best plan yet."

.o0o.

Kings Cross station. Every time Dae came here was like the first time. For some strange reason, he liked the idea of the place. Masses of people doing things, going places, life taking place before his eyes. No one seemed to notice the weirdness of the wizards among them, and that was just fine with him. It allowed him to people watch, and right now, he was watching four people, and getting a right good mad on.

The Potter boy was meeting his relatives, and getting a tongue lashing because the fat kid was missing re-runs of some cartoon. Dae tried, he truly tried, for three seconds. "Hey, Sunshine, come here."

Ron Weasley dropped his head in embarrassment as he went to the tall American teacher. "Yes, Professor Dae?" he asked hoping no one heard the humiliating nickname he had been tagged with in the last three days of school.

"Who's the fat jerk, little fat jerk, and scrawny bit...lady, with the Potter kid?"

Ron looked to where the teacher was looking and shuddered. "Those are his guardians: his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley. They make him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. I asked my mum if he could stay over for the summer, but the Dursleys said no. Poor Harry, his summer is going to be trashed."

Dae glared, and Ron saw his eyes go pale, then gold. "Go home, boy," Dae said softly, but coldly. Ron could see the man moving like he was made of glass. He suddenly had a vivid image of the whirlwind of rage and light cutting through chess pieces, and felt a twinge of fear for the Dursleys.

Dae looked at Rika and Neville. "Love, go reason with the man..," he held up a single finger, "judiciously." The pair looked at one another and smiled evilly.

"Oh no," Neville sighed softly.

.o0o.

"Hey, fat man," Rika said loudly. She smiled knowing that in her hoodie she looked just like any other muggle. "We are going to have a talk, you and I." She extended one finger pointing at Petunia. "Sit down, shut up, or lose teeth," she growled. "Harry, stay here, fatties come," she commanded imperiously.

"How dare..." Vernon started to splutter. Dudley, wiser than most people would assume, kept his mouth shut, and followed meekly, not wanting another surgery, or three, to have pig parts removed from his body.

"Shut it Dursley, an adult is talking to you. Here's the deal. Headmaster Dumbledore may want you to watch over the Potter boy, and may have forbidden us from directly interfering in his affairs; he did NOT, cover you in those instructions. More specifically, he didn't say I couldn't turn your little piggy of a son into bacon strips, and force feed him to you and your wife as an amusement, if I was bored this summer."

Rika lowered the hood of her hoodie and felt the magic dissipate as the disguise spell was broken. She smiled wide, making sure to show off all her teeth. "I just know you don't want me to follow my natural inclinations, and play with your family. No more cupboards, no more abuse, or I will come for you. Because that will be much more merciful than my husband doing it. Ask Harry what happened to the last person that my hubby got upset with for messing with that boy. And ponder this, that was when he was just a simple student in the school, not the best friend of our adopted son. Clear?"

Six eyes stared at the terrifying sight of Rika in full threatening mode, and three pairs of underwear would be changed once they got home. Rika nodded and placed a long clawed hand on Dudley's shoulder. "Little Piggy, go flag us down a taxi, it would be polite. Oh, and have a nice day. Harry, I'm teaching a few classes at the Cauldron this summer, stop by. That's ok, isn't it tubby? Nod your head up and down."

Vernon nodded and swallowed hard. "Oh, umm, of course," he sputtered out softly.

Rika brightened and flipped her hood back up. "And we're done here, have a good summer everybody!"

* * *

Coming soon, Summer Year 1: Weeks 1 through 3.


	30. Summer Year 1: Weeks 1 through 3:

Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summer Year 1: Weeks 1 through 3:**

Professor Sprout sighed and passed over the herbs. "Seriously Dae, if you're in that much pain, go back to your machine, or better yet, take the damned potion Severus sent."

Dae shook his head and dropped the herbs into his mug. "No, thank you, Pomona. I have my reasons for not trying any potions from people I don't deal with directly. Besides, after killing a fragment of Moldy, I'm not sure of where his loyalties lay."

Pomona rolled her eyes in frustration. "Dae, by the GODS! Albus has vouched for Severus for years! He's one of US." She grunted at the look on Dae's face, and gave up. The man was beyond stubborn about some things. Pigheaded to the point of stupidity, she thought. She sighed and handed over the larger pouch of herbs. "Just, you know, let it steep in the tea for about two minutes, then drink it down." She placed a hand on the tall Sith Lord's shoulder. "Please Dae, come with me to St. Mungo's. My sister works there. We can get you in and treated in a few days. Dying..." she swallowed hard looking at the man's haggard face. He looked so good the last night of the school term, but in the days since, he lost the ability to mask the damage anymore. "You died, several times. How you managed to drag yourself back is a miracle, but you need to heal. Going to this Grove, camping in the wild with just a child for a week... it's insane. Your aura is... shredded." She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing would change his mind.

"You don't understand my affinity with the Force, Pomona. I need to be somewhere untamed. Somewhere, I can just, soak in the life-forces around me. And I have an obligation to her."

Pomona rolled her eyes. "Dae, there's no Lady in the Lake. It's a myth. An allegory for the end of paganism and the rise of Christianity." She paused and laughed a little. "Ok, so there are the swords, and Magic, and Merlin was real, but it's..." she waved her hands in frustration, "a story."

"No, Neville's seen her, and so have I. I need to help him repair the Grove. It's our duty." His eyes softened, losing their usual manic gleam. "I can heal there. I've seen it. It's the path to the girl."

Pomona Sprout scrunched her face up in confusion. "Girl? What girl? What's all this about some girl now?"

Dae smiled and shook his head. "I have no idea who she is. Only that Neville needs her. She's the key to unlocking his potential. Maybe we need her alive, maybe not; I don't know. I only know I need to lead him to her, and then everything..." he shrugged, "changes." Dae placed the packet of herbs in the pocket of his hoodie and picked up the talisman Minerva McGonagall sent along. "This our portkey?"

Pomona nodded. "Minerva said the activation words are _'Wild Grove'_ to get there, and _'Rika's Pad'_ to get back. Also, it takes both of you touching it to make it work, so neither of you can accidentally leave the other behind. Why don't you just have Winnie port you there? It's inside his range."

Dae slipped the long chain over his head, and tucked the charm out of sight under his flannel muggle shirt. "He said it's a power place, even damaged as it is now. He wants to port with us to the old house, to get a feel for the place, before taking us. Besides, Rika's been running the little fella ragged." He smiled and Pomona could see the affection the man had for the little elf. "They'll be back any minute now, and we need to head out. I just want to truly thank you for everything. I would have been lost finding natural plants, and tools for the restoration, without you and Minerva. Thank you."

Pomona placed her hand on the strange man's cheek, felt his feverish skin, and sighed in frustration. Her fingers traced the scar up the side of his face, and into the short hair. It was already almost two inches long in a week and a half after being burned completely off. The roots were a deep black, but it grayed and turned silver halfway along its length. "You need to either dye it all silver, or all black, Dae." She chuckled wickedly. "You look like a past its 'best by' rent boy like that." She laughed at the look on his face, and swept out of the room as Tom, the owner and proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron, and the other patrons joined in for the laughter.

.o0o.

Neville was a bundle of raw nerves. Today was the day he and Dae would face his past. Rika was fretting and fidgeting, his mother was unable to fold the candy wrappers, and his father just rocked on his bed and whimpered. Somehow they had picked up on the emotions, and his Gran's muttered cursing, and bad attitude, made everything worse. He hated the thought of going into the woods to work for a week, but on the other hand... a week's camping with Dae, heavy training with Revan and Dae (without Rika's muttering and Hermione's upstaging him over magic use) that sounded like it could be fun.

Dae was sitting on the bench seat, sipping a herbal tea, and Winnie was nearly hopping up and down in excitement. He was taking two days off with them, and was mystified by the thought of a vacation. "Alright Neville? Rika?" Dae asked softly. They both nodded, and Rika swept Dae up in a fierce hug, only to turn and lay another hug onto Neville.

"Winnie, make sure these two idiots don't cut their toes off with a rake or something for me, ok?" she said sternly. "If either of you comes back with anything other than blisters, I'll kill you all. You're in charge, Winnie." She sighed and placed a wicker basket Tom had been holding, into Neville's arms. "A surprise from Tom; the bread Dae's been going on and on about. He's gotten a steady supply from the baker for us." She dropped her voice a little. "Don't let Dae eat it all up, make sure you and Winnie get some." She kissed his cheek, then Winnie's head, and finally Dae. "Go, heal up my love. Come back to me, yeah?"

Dae nodded and pulled the portkey from his shirt. He, Neville and Winnie, popped out of London, and into the Grove, only a few hours walk from Hogwarts.

.o0o.

Dae looked at the ruins of the house. Fire had brought down most of the walls, leaving the stone fireplace, a north wall, and just the hint of the rafters in place. From where they stood on an overgrown path, they could see a dead zone. Even after over 10 years, the ground was scorched, and the trees looked like broken off rotting teeth in a dead gray mouth. His heart sank. This was much worse than he imagined. "Ok, let's get the tent up. We'll put it inside the ruin, and use the fireplace for our campfire. We'll get wood from anywhere, but the dead area. We won't go in there today, at all. Water, we'll get from the creek, making sure we're upstream of the old Grove. Nev... Neville?"

Dae stared at the boy, he was weeping softly, looking at the burned-out house, the overgrown path, and the ugly scar the Grove had become. He wandered to the fireplace, knelt down, pushed some leaves aside, and cried at the sight of a tiny misshapen wooden toy doll. It took Dae a moment to understand that that was the sylph that had burst into flames in Neville's hand, the night of the attack. Worse still, it was still somehow alive.

* * *

Coming soon, Summer Year 1: Week 4.


	31. Summer Year 1: Week 4:

Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summer Year 1: Week 4:**

The tent was more of a suite of rooms, than any kind of camping gear Dae had ever seen. Three small bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and its own small bathroom, complete with a shower and toilet. He shrugged. What could you expect from a wizard? He took his sleeping bag off the bed, walked out to the north wall, and laid it out under the stars. He looked at the slowly smoldering fire in the fireplace, and placed his hand on the clay pot Neville had placed the crippled Sylph in. He had been so careful with the tiny being. He wanted to sleep out here with it, as well as Dae. He was kicking himself, hating himself, for not coming out here in the past decade, allowing the poor thing to suffer for no reason.

Dae sighed. He had gently pushed the boy with the Force to sleep; not something he was comfortable doing, but necessary. Neville had cleaned the poor thing with fresh water; gently cleared away the loose ashes, to free it of the worst of its burns; then placed it in some of the fresh soil Professor Sprout had sent along with them. Only time would heal the tiny thing now, and as Dae curled up protectively around its pot, he felt it through the Force. Peace, comfort (of course pain), but it recognized Neville, and was, for the first time in over a decade, hopeful. "Yes, little one, the boy is here to fix what was put wrong. We'll regrow the Grove, give you all a Druid to heal you, a Jedi to protect you, a wizard to learn from you." He paused and considered everything. "And a Sith to avenge you."

Dae slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

.o0o.

The men worked at the fringe of the Grove, chopping through the hard burned dirt with pick-axes, and rakes to mix in fresh soil. They created a path, 10 feet wide into the Grove, going deeper and deeper into the devastation. They hauled in water from the creek, planted small trees, shrubs, and more.

Fourteen days... fifteen... They were due back in London that night, but Winnie went in their place, _again_ , telling Rika they were not finished yet. They were obsessed, working every moment there was daylight to see with. On the evening of the sixteenth day, they found it... that which was pulling them, driving them. Both were sunburned, blistered, driven, but there in the center of the Grove was the tree. Burned, battered, but unbowed. An Oak and an Ash; trunks twisted and woven together, not in a battle for dominance, but of mutual support, for strength. The only living thing in the Grove that survived that tragic night.

Neville placed the Sylph at the root of the tree. He gently and carefully dug between the roots and placed the clay pot in a bed of fresh soil. The pot would break down in time, feeding both the tree and the Sylph. "There. You're home little one. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get you here," he whispered softly.

The Sylph stretched up and placed its tiny hands to the burned tree, and melded with it instantly. "Neville, I have waited just a short time. Still your tears." A woman's shape formed in the scorched bark of the tree. She was youthful looking, but seemed to have an agelessness about her. "Welcome home, dear Druid. I am sorry you had to come back to a devastated Grove. We failed to protect the Druid that protected us."

An arm formed from the tree, reached out and stroked Neville's face, sweeping his tears away. "We knew you would come home, but not this soon. We are grateful. I am sorry it will be a few years before I can dance for you once more, but what is time anyway? When you come for the wands, we will all dance in the full moonlight and rejoice together for the birth of the first new piece of the Grove, from the Grove." The Dryad smiled at both men. "Vengeance is not our way, dark one, but we see it is yours. We just beg you, protect our Druid. Nature will bring you the conflict; do not seek it out. Do not risk the Druid, or yourself, to avenge the Grove. What you, the elf, and the Druid have done in the last few days, is so much more than we could have wished for." Her head cocked to the side as she looked at the tall man. Shirtless, like Neville, he was golden, and not burned pink like the boy. "You have healed, even as you healed us. That is why the Grove exists."

Dae stared, then bowed, formally. "Thank you, I hadn't even noticed."

The Dryad's fingers interlocked with Dae's. "Avenger, protector, father... the Druid is not ready yet to serve the Grove. Do you swear to protect him? To assist and teach him? Until he is ready?"

Dae swallowed hard and nodded. "Of course. He's my son."

"She was right to pick you, dark one. A broken heart, a broken mind. A pair to set right, what has been put wrong. To balance the scales once more. Go home. Go to the mother. He needs her, and she needs you both." Her head turned and she pointed to a low branch. "There... that one. I give of myself to you. Four wands you will need, but I can only give three. The fourth, that is a little more... complicated." She smiled and pointed to a small pool that formed in the creek. "She may give of herself, or may not. That is all I can say, for now."

Dae and Neville looked back to the tree, and it was just a tree. The Dryad had gone back to her slumber. Neville went to the discarded backpacks and took out a small hand saw, and some pruning pitch. Carefully he cut the branch, and placed the pitch on the stump, but even as he painted the pruned branch, he could see a thin layer of bark forming over the cut. He studied the branch. It was almost four feet long, but so straight, and on the crosscut edge, he could see it... Oak and Ash, mingled, swirling together, and there in the center, just a flash of gold. He touched it, and instantly felt his mother's love. Her braided hair bound the branch together.

"Mum..." he whispered softly.

.o0o.

Hermione gasped softly in pain. The wooden ruler that smacked her knuckles was withdrawn. "Again, girl. Don't let the crossbar slide in your hands. Wind it up, then wind it down," Rika commanded.

Hermione gritted her teeth, and with her arms straight out before her, wound the three foot cord with the weight tied to it up on the 18 inch long, one inch in diameter thick, wooden bar. Ten times she wound it up, hit the weight on the bar, and unwound it. She was in so much pain as her arm and wrist muscles screamed in protest. Her fingers slick with sweat, aching as she worked the bar, up and down. She strengthened her wrists, her grip, and her arms. The worst part of it was that after this, it was target practice. Hundreds and hundreds of shots, moving targets, still targets, silhouettes, circles, again and again, until Rika let her go to the showers to clean up and go home.

She knew Dae had selected her as Ron and Harry's guardian angel, but this HURT! Tomorrow was close combat. Martial arts mixed with close in spell work and gun play. She hated those lessons the most. Her mother and father were furious about the bruises, scrapes and sprains. She felt the kick coming, and ducked. Rika's foot flashed over her head, and Hermione swung the weighted rope in a slashing counter attack. Rika swatted it aside and went in for a throat slash with her claws. Hermione brought the bar down and across Rika's wrist, deflecting the deadly blow.

Rika snarled and started spinning, launching kick after kick at the smaller girl. Her feet missing by a fraction of an inch with every attack. The gun was out now, and firing. The girl quickly discarded the training weight, to draw her wand, and was popping off a flurry of stunning and pain spells. Again and again she went from defense, dodging Rika's assault, to attack, fighting back with poorly aimed, but enthusiastic, shots and spells.

"HOLD!" Rika snapped. The pair froze, the garden Tom allowed them to tear up behind the Leaky Cauldron was devastated. "Finally girl. Took you long enough. Always go to BOTH weapons. You may be a demon with a spell, for a child, but an adult wizard has years of experience over your natural talent. You can't beat that with untrained talent."

They looked at Boggle, the house elf from Ollivander's wand shop. "Aye," the crusty, rude, and impertinent elf said. "Kids with sticks, thinking they can fight. In my day, we killed hundreds of wizards, wands or not," he sniffed dismissively. "You modern wizards have forgotten what it is to fight. That sexy human that you have training you gets it. Strike first, strike fast, and kill the rotters."

Hermione rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. "Mistress Rika isn't a human..." she broke off as the old elf waved his hand.

"Like it matters. You're all humans to me. Stupid wizards. No more spells. No more training. I'm going home." He popped out without another word.

"Miss Rika, is it just me? Or is that elf just a little bit..."

Rika smiled gleefully, "...of an asshole? Yup!" They looked at one another and smiled. "Ok, showers and home, unless you're staying for dinner?" Rika asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Miss Rika, but I'm expected for dinner tonight." They went to the large room Rika and Dae generally shared, and stripped down, stepping into the huge shower unit Tom had modified for the couple. For the first two weeks Hermione was bothered by showering with Rika, but after a while she just accepted it as usual for the non-human. It wasn't like they were in the same stall, just the same room. She stepped out of the shower, and once again looked at the patterns in Rika's fur. They just weren't right.

"Miss Rika, can I ask you a question?" she said softly.

Rika wrapped a towel around herself and came out to the girl. "Sure hon, go for it."

Hermione pointed to the white streaks in Rika's fur. "I can't help but notice; those don't match. I mean it's not natural. Did you... dye yourself or something?"

Rika looked down and chuckled softly. She shook her head, went to the young girl, and gently took her wrist. With just the slightest resistance she placed Hermione's fingertips on a cluster of white lines in the middle of her belly. She pushed the tips in, past the fur to her skin. She then drew her hand back and forth slowly, letting the girl feel the scar tissue.

"Kolto tanks sometimes have a marked effect on hair follicles. That's why Dae's hair is silver, and I have so many white stripes and splotches. It's where I've had to heal in a tank."

Hermione gasped, and looked the taller woman over. Face, neck, chest, thighs, arms... everywhere were the thin white lines. "But... you're... all over... it, oh my god."

Rika smiled and nodded. "You saw Dae that first day. The scars he still has are the ones so bad even a Kolto tank can't erase them. If he was a Cathar, he'd be the purest white." She smiled and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Life is pain, and pain lets you know you are still alive, and have the chance to keep fighting."

"Generally pain sucks though. So trying not to get hit is the best idea," the warm cultured voice of Amadeaus cut in.

"DAE!" Rika screamed, and launched herself at the man, losing her towel in the leap.

"EEEKKK!" Hermione countered and ran back into the showers.

"I want dinner," Neville said simply, before sighing loudly, and going back downstairs to raid the kitchen for a grilled cheese sandwich.

* * *

Coming soon, Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 1.


	32. Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 1:

Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 1:**

Dae kept pushing the little buttons. More and more the little starships shot others. Beeps and buzzing, he drew the ire of everybody in the conference room, except Neville. He was wisely asleep and drooling on the huge table as his gran droned on and on about quarterly profits, muggle acquisitions, and magical interference clauses for kitchen utensils with helping charms/spells incorporated.

"Mr. D'ARK! Can you please shut that infernal device off!? And wake Neville up. This is important family business he's sleeping through," the old woman complained for the 30th time.

Dae held up a single finger. "Yeah, yah, one min, at the final boss fight now." His eyes never even looked up as he rocked back and forth in his chair matching the sound effects of the tiny Sega unit. Then he started humming the battle music, and twisting his hands and body to match the fighter's motions.

Neville's uncle broke in rudely. "Why is this insufferable squib even here? Fine, he's a hired bodyguard, but really? Send him out, little sister, we don't need his nearly muggle backside in here during meeting."

The room went silent as the music stopped, as did the tiny tinny sounds of space battle. "One more word out of your mouth, other than _'I'm sorry Neville, Mr. D'ark, I am a colossal jerk,'_ and I'll feed you this toy. Rectally," Dae intoned softly. Neither his eyes nor his hands moved, but the whole room froze.

"Dae, please do not break any of the family. It's rude," Augusta Longbottom said resignedly.

"No promises, but if he behaves, I won't need to, will I?" Dae chuckled softly and started his game up again. "Besides, Gerome will let us know if things..."

"I will NOT trust this family's fortunes to a..." she nearly spat out the word, "Banker!"

Dae looked up and smirked. "I totally thought that was going somewhere else. At least he's not a lawyer."

Augusta looked down and started flipping pages on her spreadsheets. "Like there's a difference."

A new tone sounded and Dae froze, everyone in the room could feel the shift in his attitude. He went from mocking jerk to dangerous threat in a millisecond. He palmed a tiny round device, and rose from his leather high-backed chair. "Excuse me please." Neville was suddenly awake and padding after the tall man.

.o0o.

"Talk to me, Tate. What have you got?" Dae said softly.

"Master, I have found the coastline; also a strange meteorological event to match the arrival of the M'benta. It caused a colossal weather fluctuation. They had to have hit the FTL (Faster Than Light) drives just at the moment of impact to phase themselves into the stone rather than exploding. It's the only way they could have survived without half-splitting the world, or making such a huge crash the Human satellites could have seen it from space."

Dae nodded. "Had to have had Scorpio piloting. She's crazy and smart enough to pull off a move like that. If they have Cipher 25 captive, I can lay odds she would do it too." He shook his head. "That bot's so damn freaky..." He thought for a moment. "Ok, where is it?"

Tate cleared his throat. "Um, well, you see, that's the thing. She crashed right where we were supposed to... Duluth, Minnesota, in the United States."

Dae stared at the Holo-Image. "Well, flark me. What are the odds of that? Don't bother, they are nearly impossible. Flark. Ok, new plan. Get us first class tickets to Duluth. Do NOT tell Rika where we are going." He turned and winked at Neville. "Time to play a little hooky. Tate, have Gerome meet us in Heathrow with a ton of cash, passports, some luggage... He'll know what we'll need. First jet over to Duluth we can get, annnd... let's see... yeah, do NOT tell Rika what we're doing. Is that clear?"

"You are my Master, Sir," the droid replied before being cut off.

"Yeah, and you've been re-programmed by Rika a million times. Do not tell her what we're doing! Out."

Dae took a deep breath. "Neville, do you want to come along?"

The small boy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hooky, or boardrooms? Let's go to America, dad, er Dae."

Dae chuckled and stroked the boy's head. "Ok, keep quiet." He pushed a button, and in seconds a hot frustrated Rika was projected in the air.

"What!?" she growled.

"Hey, babe, Neville and I are going bonkers here with Augusta. We're going to go..."

"Flark it, Dae! I'm in the middle of training..." she turned away from the Holo... "Just put it in a bucket of ice! It's not bleeding THAT much! and it's not like you ever used it!" She turned back to Dae, "just go to the Grove, and I'll see you when you get back!" Her image winked out.

Dae looked at Neville. "I seriously don't want to know."

Neville shook his head, "me either. So... we can go? To America?"

Dae smirked. "Not like Rika said no. So, yes!"

.o0o.

Neville picked slowly at the strings of his guitar. The music he was supposed to learn was held in place on the seat-back in front of him. He slowly and carefully worked his way through the notes. No matter how hard he tried, his fingers always got tangled up. He could see the notes. He knew the fingerings, and where his fingers had to be, the strings he needed to touch... but his hands always betrayed him. It was like looking at paintings, listening to music, hearing new people's voices. He just couldn't understand what people meant by vibrant colors, crystal clear sound, or subtle textures. First he thought it was a joke on him, things people talked about to fool him into touching hot things, or touching cold things with wet hands. It took time for him to recognize voices at a distance, _'and what color was a cold blue compared to sky blue? Was there a difference?'_

He watched Dae. He was pocketing their passports, a thick wad of cash, and some weird credit cards. Gerome said they would be covered by the Bank for any fee up to two million dollars without a problem, but a call was required for anything more. Neville knew his own family was not exactly poor, but that amount was staggering. "Dae, did you really make so much off of computer parts?"

Dae looked at the small boy and nodded. "Yeah, people are going to go nuts as the information starts to spread." He sighed and sank back into the chair, watching his adopted son fighting his body to play the guitar Ro had given him. "Your societies, both wizard and muggle, are on the cusp Neville. Go forward, or go back. It's going to be a bloody age. Finances, religion, societal norms, everything is in flux. Our being here won't make much of a difference, but we can try to give you a small nudge in a more peaceful direction. It won't help, but we can at least try. That's what being a Jedi is all about." He closed his eyes, "what being a man, is about."

.o0o.

Dae and Neville looked at one another. Then they looked at the Jeep Wrangler. "The steering wheel is on the wrong side. You drive."

"I can't. I'm 12. You're the adult. You have to drive."

"I'll do it next time. You drive."

"We covered this. I'm 12. I'm not allowed."

"We don't do rules. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"I can't reach the pedals. You're taller. You have to drive."

"Flark."

.o0o.

The taxi rolled to a stop at the edge of the park. Dae and Neville slipped out of the yellow car and passed the driver three One Hundred dollar bills. The bemused driver handed Dae a fist full of coins and a couple cards.

"Yah, mon," the driver said, "you call my cousin when you be done, mon. He come out here, take you to the local airport. Get you some smoke if you need it too, mon." Dae smiled, fist bumped the dreadlocked driver, and stepped aside as he tore out of the parking lot, and headed back to Minneapolis.

The two looked at one another and laughed. "Let's go pull Scorpio out of the wreck," Dae said still grinning.

"Dae, are we sure this isn't a trap? I mean she did call for a rescue... not, you know, road service."

Dae shook his head. "No, she had control of the drives. Anybody not in carbonite is a puddle of rotting goo by now. Worst case, you get your first look at death, up close and messy. Most probably there wasn't enough left of the Zakuul troops to hold her, and she's trapped in some wreckage. I haven't seen anything that feels like danger in the past year." He shook his head. "Not one premonition. We're going to be fine."

They checked the local trail maps, then the sight seeing maps, against Tate's information. They were looking for a local bat cave, home of the... Dae looked at the brochure... some kind of bat. He didn't care. He just wanted that drive unit from the Zakuul ship.

They found the cave system, after a short walk, and looked at the thick gate at the mouth of the cave. "Oh, come on! It's a cave. How do you close a cave? Flark it." Dae drew out his saber and ignited the powerful old weapon. It hummed to life with an aggressive _Snap-Hiss_. The brilliant purple blade had eerie black lightning crawling up and down its length. Dae swept the humming blade through the thick chains holding the gate closed, and with a toss of his head, the chains flew off to lay coiled up at the foot of the closed sign. They pushed the gate aside and walked in, when the smell hit them... acrid, fecal, and not a little disturbing. They drew out flashlights and worked their way deeper into the cave, until they came to a cave-in.

"Flark! Flarkflarkflarkflark!"

Dae kicked the debris in frustration. "That's what smells so bad... all the damned bats died! The damn thing collapsed. No ship, no drive, no Scorpio... It's a wash." Dae kicked a rounded stone and it flew off to one side, shedding its thick layer of dust. Neville knelt down beside it and turned it over and over in his hands.

"Dae, what did those Skytroopers look like?" He held up the stone, and Dae saw it clearly. The empty fried head of a Zakuul Skytrooper.

"Like that, son. We're done. They're all gone. If anybody was alive at all, they wouldn't have left that out here for some native to find."

"I'll say you're done, and under arrest as well!" A woman called from behind them.

Dae shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me." He looked over his shoulder, and past Neville. A park ranger had her pistol pointed at the pair, and looked as if she wanted to pull the trigger for the hell of it.

"Cutting that chain was a felony. Entering this cave is another, and if your boy doesn't drop that stalagmite, that's a third! Now come out here, nice and slow, hands where I can see them."

Dae rose slowly and lifted his hands, but Neville was sniffing loudly. "Hold it together Neville, no need to cry. I'll call Gerome and have us out of trouble in no time," he whispered softly.

Neville shook his head. "No, Dae, don't you smell it?"

"All I can smell is dead bats, Neville."

"No!" the boy exclaimed excitedly, "there!" He darted past Dae and knelt, using the empty severed bot head as a scoop. "Yes, I thought so! I've only seen this once before! Madame Hooch has one, don't you see? It's an Himalayan Ice Orchid! They only grow in dragon feces! The cave-in, it's a lie! I can see past it! There's still a ship in here."

The ranger looked shocked. The small boy had scooped up some foul smelling poo, and was gazing at it like he had a treasure. She came closer to try to re-assert control of the situation, when she saw the plant. "That doesn't grow here. Where did you get it?"

Dae looked at the ranger and smiled. He swept his hand past the woman's face. _"There are no people in the cave."_ He made another pass. _"There is no reason to radio in about a break-in."_ A final pass. _"We can go about our business now."_

The ranger looked at Dae for a second. "White boy, you wave your hand at me one more time, I'll pop a cap in your ass."

Dae looked at the woman. "You, umm... you don't feel like letting us go?"

"Hell no! I bring you two in, I get off patrol and back into my nice comfy desk job in reception. No more drugged up parties, drunk frat boys, and idiot paintballers. Hey, you kid, stop!"

Neville, running away from the two adults, went right through the illusion of a cave-in.

Dae pondered killing the ranger, then decided against it. _'The boy didn't need to see a body that badly.'_ Neville's horrified scream tore his attention from the ranger. Dae flew past her and deeper into the cave. Neville was standing beside the wreckage of the Zakuul drop ship. A second silver dart of a ship was wedged into the side of it, but that wasn't what was causing the boy to scream. It was the pile of bodies. Hundreds of them. Their heads and spines ripped open. The bright work-lights casting the horror show in a bright clinical contrast.

Neville was joined within seconds by the ranger. The dark skinned woman froze, and fell to all fours, emptying the contents of her stomach right next to him. Dae placed a comforting hand on each of their backs, and whispered softly, "go back, I'll see if anyone's alive," even though he knew no one was.

* * *

Coming Soon, Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 2.


	33. Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 2:

Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 2:**

Dae wandered among the dead. He stopped counting after 250. There were more piles behind the first row. He examined the shredded clothes, wallets, and odds and ends. _'These were people who stood with one foot in each world. Squibs, probably... maybe very low-powered wizards and witches.'_ He rolled them over, examined the spines and skulls. _'Laser cuts, no metal scalpels; this was finessed high-tech work.'_ He went to the small surgical gurney: restraints, bits, and an active water washing system. _'These people were butchered alive.'_ He looked at the heavy stand beside the gurney; it was over eight feet tall. A pile of discarded electronics was a short tossing distance away consisting of hard drives, fried quantum relays... _'the Skytroopers operation systems and hardware.'_

"This is so flarked," he breathed softly. _'Killing people for a drive system for the Skytroopers.'_ His fists clenched, and he took a moment to calm himself. The ranger was softly sobbing, Neville was comforting the woman. _'People shouldn't have to see this kind of thing.'_ He himself had done much worse, but that was in war, not for... whatever the reasoning here was. He entered the ship. The hull was shattered, the computers fried. He went to the silver dart that was Cipher 25's ship. He had been on it a few times, but... it was destroyed now. The hull was crumpled. _'The computers had obviously been set to self-destruct.'_ A hole was cut with breaching charges. _'So Cipher 25 and Scorpio had rammed the M'benta, cracked the hull, and gone guerrilla inside the larger ship.'_

Dae entered the drive chamber, and sighed. _'Gone, stripped out cleanly, along with the fuel supply. Ok, they lived through the crash, at least enough people to control Scorpio, how? Cipher 25... has to be that. So, put a gun to his head? No, his conditioning would have forced him to act out, get himself killed, or go suicide with an implant. Carbonite, they must have him locked in some carbonite. He stays alive, Scorpio, ahhh, what did you do?'_ Dae looked at the wreckage, the hallways, the breached walls. _'Two years. Flark me. They fought on this ship for two years before they crashed here.'_

He walked back outside, and looked at the corpses. _'Maybe, 250 rebuild-able droids? Flark, this is getting better and better. Troop ship this size... 1,000 to 5,000 Skytroopers. Oh flark, 100 Zakuul Knights as officers.'_ He paused and considered. _'No, under 10 Knights alive, rebuild maybe half of the bodies as actual Troopers... 125? Yeah, that feels about right. Rika and I can handle that. If I get Cipher 25 and Scorpio away from them.'_ He walked to Neville and the lady park ranger.

"Ok, we're out of here. I set the aux engines to blow so we need to move, now."

"What?" the ranger said in a groggy haze. "The bats."

"None left. The ship killed most of them; then, when they pulled the drive, the radiation killed the rest. We need to go miss..." Dae trailed off leaving the question hanging.

"Lula, Tulula MacPherson, Park Ranger. Are you sure the bats are all dead? They were endangered..." she trailed off.

Dae shook his head. "Not even bodies left. Looks like the Zakuul Knights ate them."

Neville interrupted. "No, Dae, the dragons did. They don't tolerate other flying creatures in their area. Ron's brother works with them, and he told me all about them."

Dae smiled and rubbed Neville's head. "Good memory. Ok, so if we wanted to find a dragon..."

"A Himalayan Ice Dragon actually, 'cause of, you know..."

Dae smirked. "Yeah, the shit daisy."

"Excuse me, but are those assholes in the RoboCop uniforms with you two?" Lula broke in.

 _"Armous!"_ Neville shouted, slamming the hilt of his wand to the ground while jumping to Lula's side.

Dae had already ignited his saber and shield. The barely-seen shield deflected the first blaster bolts over their heads. He swung the single-bladed saber in a flurry of figure eights, deflecting the bolts back into the four Skytroopers with devastating effect. He was moving with enhanced Force-speed into the tiny squad. In seconds all four were dismembered and beheaded; their stolen brains and spines severed by the Sith Lord.

A Zakuul Knight stood unmoving before Dae; his golden bladed Light Pike humming with anticipation. "So, it's as I thought. She did somehow send a distress message. I know you, _World Killer_." The man tilted his helmet to one side. "I'll make you a bargain... give me your ship, and I'll let you and the boy live here on this... rock. I'll even throw in the droid and the spy. Or fight me, and I'll kill you, the boy, the black woman, the spy and the droid; then take your ship, and tractor a few dozen asteroids into the planet for fun afterwards... before we go home, that is." He smiled shifting his grip on his pike. "Want to take that deal instead? Please say, yes. I truly want to kill you."

Dae grinned with anticipation. "Zakuul, I'm going to cut you once, for every body back there, before I let you die."

The Knight laughed and dropped back into a strange fighting stance Dae was not familiar with. "Oh, like you're one to talk about innocent dead, _World Killer_." Their weapons collided, and crashed together again and again.

It was loud and disturbing in the enclosed space of the cave, and Neville had a flash of premonition- _a flash of super-heated air, a rolling fireball, and his skin turning to ash as he, Dae, Lula and the Knight all perished in the blast from the auxiliary engines self-destruction._

"Lula, you need to run, as soon as I call out to Dae. We need to run, or we'll all die in here. There's going to be an explosion, really, really soon!" Neville gasped out.

Lula looked at the boy, and nodded. "On three, short stuff. One, two, THREE!" Lula panted out.

"Dae, BOMB!" Neville shouted, and at that exact moment, Lula emptied half her clip into the Zakuul Knight. 9mm bullets spanged off his chest and head; not one penetrated the armor, but the force knocked the man back, and Dae broke off from the fight.

"Neville, Lula, come on!" Dae screamed, his eyes flicking to his thumb. He had forgotten the timer on the bomb. He used the Force to put a wall behind the pair. Already the Zakuul Knight was out of sight, past the illusion of the cave-in. Dae could feel him moving with Force-augmented speed away from the trio. They ran, as hard as they could, clearing the cave mouth just as the soft muted rumble of the aux engines' implosion pulled the cave down into itself. Dae turned to look at the dust cloud and nodded. _'No one is ever going to find those bodies, and those ships are sealed up for good.'_ With reflexes born of the Force, he swung his saber up and around, deflecting the three blaster bolts fired at them by the fleeing Zakuul Knight. His pickup truck jumped the curb and sped out of the park and down the road, as Lula screamed...

"My HAIR! That bastard shot my hair!" She was frantically swatting at the smoking mass of curls as she tried to re-load her pistol.

"Lula, do you have a car?" Neville asked quietly, as all three of them looked at the gleaming baby vomit green Suburban. "I mean, a real car?"

Lula shot Neville and Dae a dirty look. "Boy, don't you mock my 'burban! Get in, we're gonna catch that wanna be RoboCop dipshit; then your daddy is gonna kick his ass!" She had the truck started before the others got seated, and was tearing out of the park, via a long stretch of lawn, ignoring the road. "High speed pursuit! Eat your heart out, Tom Cruise, THIS is a day of THUNDER!" she howled with glee.

Dae cut his eyes to Neville. "We're so gonna die..." then he smirked and winked.

They had barely gone two miles when the big Suburban caught up to the old pickup. Lula tapped the smaller truck's bumper with hers, and hit her lights and siren. She was screaming and having such a good time, Dae almost let her take the first blaster bolt in the face. He reached over and yanked her head down, into his lap, as the energy beam passed through the windshield and took off the headrest of her seat. "Lula, stay down!" he commanded. Neville ducked as Dae drew his saber igniting it, and with his right hand swung it in a circle. His left hand made a pushing gesture, and the now severed roof of the Suburban was launched 15 feet into the air.

Dae leapt up as Lula screamed, "My BABY!" He kept his left hand upraised, holding the roof of the truck above him. His right hand wielding the saber in circles, deflected the incoming blaster bolts.

"Flarking, Zakuul jerk!" Dae swung his left hand forward and down. The roof of the Suburban knifing into the hood of the pickup truck. Then, with what looked like an easy swing of his right arm, he threw the saber. It spun in what looked like a gentle arc, spinning on its own axis, through the air, through the cab of the pickup, and back to Dae's hand. It took less than two seconds to complete its round trip.

The headless Zakuul Knight held tightly to the steering wheel as the truck went off the road at full speed, down a steep embankment, and into an abandoned auto graveyard. Lula stopped the Suburban at the edge of the embankment, and looked shocked. "You, you cut his head off. Why did you cut his head off? I, I thought we were gonna arrest him."

Dae looked at the woman and pulled a small round object from his pocket. He thumbed a stud and tossed it out the half-melted window, down into the bed of the smashed pickup. The thermal detonator ignited, melting everything to ashes in seconds. Dae looked blankly at Lula and asked deadpanned, "cut who's head off? Neville, closest place to find a rare dragon?"

Neville scrunched up his face in concentration. "Ron said... The Mall of America; they have exotics there." Dae nodded, and turned back to Lula. "Ok, let's go."

"What the hell are you doing, buddy? I'm not driving you to the cities. I aughtta arrest you right now for killing that man!" Lula was getting a little frantic.

Dae looked relaxed. "No corpse, no crime, besides we need a ride. You wouldn't make a young boy walk to Minneapolis, would you?" Dae broke out his most charming smile, and failed to impress Lula. "Besides, since they attacked us at the cave, they've all seen your face. The droids are linked, so all the other droids know about you; as do the other Knights. You're safer with Neville and I, than on your own. We can protect you..." He smiled again, "...probably."

* * *

Coming soon, Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 3.


	34. Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 3:

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 3:**

Dae reclined in the seat, enjoying the loud ride, the wind in his short hair, the lack of smell from Neville's shit daisy, and most especially, the way he couldn't hear Lula yelling at him about cutting the top of her car off. He smiled. Rika would have killed him for these kinds of shenanigans, but Neville just rolled with the punches. True, Dae didn't think he had actually realized the Zakuul Knight was a man. And that Dae had beheaded him with a casual gesture. Or maybe he had. The time in the Grove had matured the boy. Working with his hands, training with a light saber, first against Revan, then against Dae himself. Neville was still crippled, but he was learning how to compensate for his disabilities.

Neville had grabbed their backpacks on the run out of the cave, and brought the helmet with the Himalayan Ice Orchid, proof of the dragon spore in the cave. Dae knew from talking, well, shouting actually, to Neville that dragon handlers were rare. Everybody who handled the beasts knew pretty much everybody else in the business. He hoped that the handlers here in the Mall would choose not to be a problem.

The trio got out of the Suburban, and Dae took a moment to study the bags muggle shoppers were carrying out of the Mall. Just as he was about to use the Force to disguise their backpacks, Neville cast a small charm on the bags, making them match the shoppers. "Nicely done, son, can you do anything about the truck?"

Neville looked at the Suburban and with a second spell, it now appeared to have a badly painted and rust scarred top.

Lula sighed, "my poor baby."

"Sorry, Lula, I can't make matter out of nothing," Neville said.

"It's ok, hun. I know it was your dipshit dad that killed my baby."

Dae rolled his eyes, and motioned to the Mall. "Can we please drop _'whom did what to whom'_ , and get on with the mission? Ok, Neville, where would we find a dragon handler in a muggle Mall? Secondly, we need to get Lula into something that doesn't shout, _'Authority figure, run away.'_ "

Lula looked down at her green uniform, the holstered pistol and handcuffs. "Yeah, I do kinda look bad ass in this. So what's your plan tall skinny and psycho?" She grinned, and the small diamond chip in her front tooth sparkled.

Dae winced and gestured to the entrance. "We go in, get you changed into something less, militaristic, Neville leads us to the Mage Zoo section, and we get some answers. Easy Peasy." He laid on his most charming smirk even as Lula rolled her eyes and led them to a clothing store. After less than 20 minutes they all emerged in fresh clean clothes, unstained by cave dust, and the smells of combat and death.

"Damn, hot stuff, you just dropped two grand and didn't flinch. What are you rich or something?" Lula muttered as the trio went to the aquarium.

With a casual gesture Neville slipped three Galleon coins into a seemingly disused slot and guided them into the Magician's entrance to the "Exotica Exotica" wing under the muggle aquarium.

"More or less," Dae said softly. "I do a little dabbling in the computer industry, both here and in Asia." He palmed a slim gold card with silver text on it. "It's good to have contacts like this when you travel overseas. Which reminds me, if things go to shit, and we get separated, Neville, you drop this card into some water, clearer the better, and holler for help. It links you to Gerome and Lady Yumiko, just in case, yeah?" He handed the small boy the card and watched him slip it inside his clothes. The trio didn't even pause to look at the animals on display, their sense of urgency pushing them past their, and even Lula's wonder and curiosity.

At the closed display for the dragon enclosures, they found a harried handler and cornered the poor man. He was sighing sadly as he peeled the display name-tags from two of the enclosures.

Neville coughed softly, went to the harried worker, and introduced himself. Dae stepped back and let the boy take the lead. He personally was in a mood to grab the man and choke some answers out of him, but Neville had a disarming way about himself, and could charm most people in moments.

With a sigh and a nod, the attendant placed a hand on Neville's shoulder and almost cried as he saw the Himalayan Ice Orchid. Hurriedly he led them to a small office in the back of the zoo.

"Tell me, where did you find that?! I mean if it's only got one bud that means Sheena was still processing food a few weeks ago! Maybe I can still save her!" the keeper said excitedly. "I mean, since she got back she hasn't done anything... hasn't eaten. Tell me, please."

Neville looked confused. "Um, I honestly don't know what to tell you, we found it in a bat cave up in Duluth this morning. What's wrong with your dragon?"

The man sighed and pointed out a small observation window. "About four months ago, someone broke in, and took all four of our dragons, well three dragons and our Greater Southwestern Wyvern. The two Hornbacks are dead. They were a mated pair. Do you have any idea how rare those are? We know the Wyvern made off to its old hunting grounds in the Grand Canyon. My sweet Sheena was found in a field in Iowa, and brought back here a few weeks ago." He sighed deeply. "I don't know what's wrong with her, no one does. She's just...dying."

All four looked out the small window at the small blue dragon. It had weeping sores all over its wings, and at any point the scales were thin. Dae frowned and took out his small com unit. He pressed it to the glass and muttered in a strange language to the device. In less than a minute a holo of Tate appeared.

"Hello, Master, yes, I agree, the animal is indeed suffering from drive radiation poisoning. If the information I've gleaned from the Hogwarts library is correct, you should be able to relieve the animal's symptoms by force feeding it the charcoal from any decent oak whisky barrel; single malt would be best. Follow that with plenty of fresh beef, and clean its enclosure extremely well to remove the passed toxins. It should take about three weeks for full recovery. On a side note, Mistress Rika is looking for you, and she's being most...insistent."

Dae blushed slightly as Lula snickered with mirth and Neville grinned wickedly. "Yeeahhh, umm, tell her we're doing, some...pet...care, yeah, that's it. Helping a friend with a sick pet, and we'll check in when we get a chance. Dae out." He quickly closed the com unit and turned to look at the others. Lula's smile was huge and Neville's smirk were infectious, if a little disturbing.

"She's gonna kill you, dad."

Dae sighed. "She's gonna kill me."

Lula giggled, "Oh, I gotta meet this girl."

Dae shuddered at the thought of the trigger happy Lula and Rika together. "Heaven help me," he muttered. He turned to the keeper and nodded. "There you go, a cure. Now all I need to know is, where did you find the dragons?"

The keeper was busy writing a note for his owl and barely looked up. "Rommel was found dead in a field in Oklahoma, Sheena was in Iowa, and Trixie was dead in the shoals off the coast of Houston, Texas. They all had those strange... wounds, on them. Trixie had some kind of harness on her. So did Sheena, but I've never seen that material before. We thought it was some No-Maj material they got caught up in."

Dae had stopped listening, and was softly pushing miniature buttons on his com unit. A plotted course was shown on a three-dimensional map above the device. His eyes glanced around the office. He quickly scanned the keeper's reports, and entered in the more detailed reports and locations. The map took shape, and Dae nodded.

"Houston. We go to Houston. They are there."

The keeper looked up. "What? The guys who killed my dragons are in Houston? Let's go! I'll give them a firm kick to the balls for killing my..."

Dae swept his hand in front of the man's face. _"You had an epiphany, you know how to save the dragon."_

"I know how to save Sheena."

Dae made a second pass. _"You have no idea where the people who took her and the other dragons are."_

"I don't know where the people who took her are."

A third pass. _"You need to save Sheena, and no one came here asking questions about her today."_

"No one asked me about her today, I just need to save her."

Lula looked shocked as the three left the office. The keeper was talking to a flower supply shop, ordering burned whisky barrel planters. "You tried that on me. I remember you doing that..." she waved her hands rapidly back and forth, "...gay hand sign stuff. You ASSHOLE! You tried to mess with my mind!"

Dae smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but you're way too strong for me to push, that's super rare!"

He grinned impishly as they left the Mall and hopped in a taxi for the airport a few blocks away.

"That, or you're too dumb to have a mind to push."

* * *

Coming soon: Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 4.


	35. Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 4:

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter Content Warning:** strong language, violence, and mild sexual content.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 4:**

The Gulfstream IV Jet tore down the airstrip, and soared into the air. Dae, Neville and Lula sank back into the expensive wide seats and sighed gratefully. It was just after 4:00 AM, and the stressful night in the airport's hotel was finally over. Dae thought it was insane that a simple plant was the cause of so much trouble. Who knew transporting the shit daisy with them was going to be against the law. He was all for having it sent to London ahead of them by courier, but Neville wouldn't be parted from it. Dae understood that he wanted it for some reason, but the boy wouldn't explain. He just tightened his arms around the pot and said, "she needs to see it, so she knows," and wouldn't say which she.

Both were feeling it now, a dark malignant tug. Where Dae was so sure, just a day before, that they were perfectly safe, now he was worried he was making a mistake. He had switched travel plans five times before they settled on the private charter, and still he felt as if he was walking them all into a huge trap.

Lula stared at him and sighed loudly. "Dae, seriously, if you're so sure it's a trap, let's get your woman over here and go in guns blazing. It'll only be another day or two to get her here..."

Neville shook his head wildly. "It's today. It has to be today. If we wait, she dies, and it'll be my fault again!"

The boy was falling apart, and Dae had no idea what to do to stop the increasing panic attacks. Part of him wanted to slap the boy; part wanted to hug him, hold him tight, and promise him anything; and a small dark part of his mind was saying to just kill him and complete the mission... recover the drive, grab Hendersen and Scorpio and just go back to England, after putting Lula in a shallow grave.

He closed his eyes, and fought with his mind, he dropped deeply into it and found the voice.

.o0o.

 _"Miss me, my lover?"_ Lord Zash purred softly. She was naked and glorious, and such a lie Dae nearly laughed.

 _"Had to be you. I knew it was too good to be true when I destroyed you."_ Dae shook his head. _"Been squatting in my mind long?"_

Zash laughed and floated to the projected self-image Dae was using. _"No, Ama, you did a splendid job of destroying both my body and Force projection. Our little friend with the sharp teeth tore open a few doors and let me out."_ She ran her hands over her body, stretching in a way even more Cat-Like than Rika could manage. _"I've missed our playtime so much. Tell me, Ama, are you liking the game I've set up for you here?"_

Dae shook his head. _"Another lie, Zash? And a stupid one at that. There really isn't much left of you. No, you've had nothing to do with this. It predates your getting a little loose in my mind. You were always subtle with your manipulations, and this is way too ham-fisted. I'm surprised you would try to claim it as your own wor... Oooohhh, I get it now. Damn, I'm getting slow in my old age. If I thought it was you messing with my head, you know I would hold you out here and tear into you over and over again to find out more. You always were a little too into pain for my tastes. No, you're terrified to go back into your little dark hole."_

Zash's smug smile crumbled in an instant. _"No, Ama, you don't want to lock me away again. I can do so much for you! Please, lover! You know you were the only..."_

 _"Shut up, Zash. I don't have time for your crap."_ Dae sighed mentally, if he fought Zash now he could easily stuff her back into the cage he kept her in, but maybe he could use the crazy witch. She was dangerous, and toxic, but she was so steeped in Force Magics...

 _"Perhaps I can see a way to let you see the world through my eyes for a time..."_ Dae began.

 _"Anything for my sweet Ama! A million sexual fantasies every evening. Dreams of such unparalleled..."_

 _"Shut up, Zash. I'm going to use your knowledge, and only your knowledge of Force Magics. If I get even the faintest inkling you're messing with my sleep, I won't just trap you this time, I'll consume you. Is that understood?"_

The defeated Zash sighed softly and nodded. _"Spoil sport, there was a time..."_

 _"No, there wasn't. Shut up, leave me alone. I'll call on you if I want you. Just remember..."_

Long iron hard tendrils sprang from the cage Zash had escaped from and started dragging her back to the deep dark hole. She screamed and fought wildly. Her psychic flesh tore, was consumed by the blackness, and she was drawn right to the edge of the hole before she was released.

 _"No, no-no-no-no-oooo..."_ she whimpered.

 _"That was your one warning. See how I've grown without you? In the old days, I would have just taken you in and torn what I wanted from you. Are we clear who's the Master now?"_

Zash nodded, shuddering, _"I understand, Ama."_

.o0o.

Dae opened his eyes, the flight was more than half over and Neville was looking at him. "Dad, what are this Scorpio and Hendersen guy like? Are they, like us? Or?"

Dae sighed and looked at the screen. They watched it for a few moments and Dae pondered his answer. "It's... complicated," he sighed.

Lula leaned in closer, sipping her coffee, keen to hear the answers as well. She had tossed away 10 years of seniority in her job to follow this crazy pair, and as much as she hated what Dae did, she liked him. Also Neville needed someone decent around to protect him. Though she had no idea where she found a maternal instinct, stupid kid brought it out of her.

"Ok, let's kinda cover the basics. You know I was a Sith Lord, that's kinda like...royalty here, but... like in the old days. A Lord, we... lead. Fights, government, religion, everything. Hendersen and Scorpio are agents. Like James Bond, or Eliot Ness. We use them to keep control of planets, by any means necessary. Murder, terrorism, even open warfare. They make it happen. And those two are the best at it. They put together a team that made even the Sith Dark Council wet their pants in fear, and they answered, loosely, to me.

"When I walked away from the Council, they went into semi-retirement, with the understanding they were free to act as they wanted. As long as they didn't openly interfere with Sith, or Empire desires." Dae sighed deeply. "When I was called to the Maw, I pulled them back into my service. Like so much, their being here and trapped is my fault."

Neville nodded. "I get that, dad, but... what are they like?"

Dae pointed at the movie screen. "Them, the two Terminators. Driven, remorseless, pitiless. They're under contract to me so they'll remain loyal, until they decide not to. But... Hendersen, owes me." Dae looked guilty for a moment then shrugged. "He loved a minder. That is what they call the people who route their orders and such... their contacts with us. There was a purge, and I hid her. She's... damaged... unable to fend for herself, to hide. What I'm telling you both now, not even Rika knows." Dae rubbed his face, he knew no one could touch the woman now, not from here, but the promise he made...

"Randell, my half-brother... he's a Jedi Master. He has her in his household as a data-slicer. She couldn't crack a Sudoku puzzle now, but he has her working. He gives her hope that her mind can recover. She's forgotten Hendersen, me, everything, but she's as safe as we could make her. Hendersen will never betray me because of her, and Scorpio will never betray Hendersen."

Neville nodded and looked at the screen. "Do you feel bad about using her like that?"

Dae shook his head. "No, I'm Sith."

Neville nodded in understanding. "Thank you, for making me be a Jedi, dad."

Dae closed his eyes, and leaned back in his seat. He could feel Lula's glare, and felt...sad.

.o0o.

The jet landed ahead of schedule. The trio rapidly collected their bags, and moved to the car Lula had rented for their drive to the docks. Dae looked confused for a moment, even as Neville jumped up and down excitedly.

"What the flark is that?" he exclaimed in frustration. "I do not think THIS is nondescript!"

Lula grinned happily and nearly straddled the high bumper. "It's a Hummer H1! Custom edition, lightly armored, run-flat tires, all the legal extras, and a few not-so-legal ones. It's good to be ex-police."

Neville tossed their bags into the rear. He climbed gleefully into the high backseat, and howled for Lula to 'come on, and go-go-GO!'

"Flark me."

"You wish, tall skinny and psychotic. Now get your bony ass in and let's motivate!"

.o0o.

Dae stared at the small holo-com and muttered soft directions to Lula. They were working the docks in a loose grid pattern, using a combination of hacked military satellites, and the com's own radiation detector to find the drive, its fuel, and hopefully Scorpio, Hendersen, and the girl. By 10:00 AM they found the small fenced-in compound right on the waterfront.

The trio got out of the huge Hummer and started slipping into body armor. Dae shook his head and pushed the Velcro slats shut.

"Remember the plan. Lula, you and Neville get armored up, then move the hummer to the coast road, the one without the lights and WAIT. Got it? This is just a little sneak and peek. I do not want to start a fight if I can avoid it. I'm an assassin, not a one man wrecking crew." Dae's eyes were golden, and Lula wondered when he had put in contacts, and damn that was creepy looking.

"Yes, Daddy. We'll be good and wait in the car for you," she replied snarkily.

Dae rolled his eyes and looked at Neville. "What does a Jedi do?"

"A Jedi preserves the peace, and defends the weak," Neville responded instantly.

"Do that, my son. I'll be back soon." Dae cupped the boy's chin, and kissed his brow. He shimmered and disappeared as he moved away.

"Damn, that's freaky when he does stuff like that," Lula muttered softly.

.o0o.

Violet tried not to cry, but the drops that hit her eyes stung a little. Even after three hours of being strapped into the chair, having them dripping into her eyes, she hadn't grown accustomed to the sensation. The strange golden woman kept whispering to her, even as she placed small rotating saws at her temples. Violet had seen enough in the last few weeks to know what came next. The saws would start. They would tear into her skin, then the skull, run a parallel track down her back, cutting her skin and clothes. Then the lasers would fire, and she would have her spine cut free and placed into the tall silver robot next to her.

She wanted to scream, but the bit in her mouth choked off any sounds. The clicking of the keyboard was so loud to her. She waited for the final beeps that would signal the saws to start. _There was more clicking than usual, maybe something had gone wrong?_ She smashed the hope down, hard. No one would come for her. _The dreams were a lie. There was no boy in a leather coat with a helmet and orchid coming for her. No black angel, also in leather, with a shotgun and an attitude. And the Angel of Death wasn't here with a blazing sword and crimson eyes._ Now she did weep.

"Hush child, it's almost time. Listen to the radio, Phil Collins will say when."

 _The golden woman was insane. She talked to the wizards like they were fools, insulted them, invited her torture. Again and again she mocked them, and the Knights. She would laugh at them and make cryptic statements about, spoilers, and collapsing the frame. They electrocuted her constantly, and she laughed at them._ The radio played softly... _an old song... slow... something about ...feeling it coming in the air tonight..._

.o0o.

"Just, cut the bitch's spine out NOW, Circe. No more delays, no more hesitations. Do it, or I blow the charges and crack your frozen asshole boyfriend in half." The Zakuul officer held up the small detonator, and they all looked at the hanging wall decoration. Cypher 25, Howard Hendersen, was frozen in Carbonite. An array of explosive charges were taped across the middle of the figure. Not a lot, just enough to split the frozen statue in two.

Circe, looked at the statue, and shrugged. "It's too late. Your wizard friends just collapsed all possibilities to one track."

"Dammit, droid! Cut the bitch NOW!" The back doors of the small warehouse slammed open, and a struggling group staggered through the doors.

Phil Collins warned about remembering.

"I wouldn't touch the boy, if I was you, but it's too late," Scorpio/Circe said softly. She looked at the other Zakuul knight and nodded. The man slipped to the side and touched a Portkey, disappearing with a soft pop.

Neville clung to the helmet, even as Lula kicked and fought the wizards. They thought it was funny to use a simple tripping hex on her over and over again. She fell again and again, never able to land a single punch or kick. They hadn't even bothered to take away her pistol, just ripped her shotgun from her grip with a modified retrieval spell.

"I see we have trespassers. I would be all dramatic and evil, but I honestly can't be bothered today. I'm Mr. Holmes, that tall man in the armor is Captain Man'vos, and you're about to suffer. So, _Crucio_! Where's the Sith?"

Lula screamed, pain tore through her. Neville kicked at the men holding him. The fists that pounded him made him drop the helmet he was holding. When the flower tipped out a little, the smell was released, and everybody stepped back.

Violet's eyes watered... _the flower, the boy, and black angel... they were here, and everything was fucked._ She screamed into the bit, and thrashed around wildly. She drew the boy's attention, and he scrabbled towards her, hands held out. Kicks landed in his ribs, and he didn't cry out. Fists punched the side of his head, and still he crawled to her. A kick landed in his face, and everybody heard his nose shatter as he was flipped up and over, to land on his back. Blood sprayed up in a fountain as he screamed, and more kicks landed in his ribs and thighs.

Lula went wild. She fought for a single second, until a stunning spell slammed her flat onto her back. She lay there twitching and moaning softly, even as Neville gagged, choking on his blood.

Scorpio cleared her throat. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you. Now he's coming, and he's pissed." She laughed softly. "You have failed at the Surviving An Encounter With Amadeaus D'ark Test." Then she screamed as the restraining bolt shocked her once more.

"Holmes, enough playing with them. Just cut the girl..." the Zakuul officer began.

"I...know ...youuuu, little wizard. I know YOU! _Mentas Crucius!_ " He slid the tip of his wand into Neville's head, tearing at his brain, pouring more and more spell power into the spell. "Give me the DARK LORD, BOY! Die and GIVE HIM TO ME!"

"Flarking wizards..." the Knight muttered as he hit the activation key. The saws over Violet's brows hummed to life and started spinning.

"Seriously, Homes, what if he isn't in the boy? Then what? You heard the droid, we're collapsing too many probability fields. Stop it."

Holmes pulled the wand from Neville's head and grinned, his eyes shining with passion, and his erection obvious in his tenting slacks. "Just a little more, we're almost there." He was panting and the Knight shook his head.

"Just kill the little brat," the Knight replied.

"FINE! but I get the girl's corpse after, and you have to watch." He tittered and turned back to Neville. "Sorry, little wizard, you loose. _Avada_ -Ahhaaa!" His hand exploded as the wand he was holding shattered.

Lula's second shot missed as everybody turned to see the black former police sergeant crawling to her knees. "Gonna kill you, fucker!" she panted.

.o0o.

The wide sliding doors to the warehouse didn't roll to the side to open... they leapt straight back and impacted loudly on the huge racks of metal parts. It was a quiet sound compared to the voice that followed up an instant later.

The two wizard guards turned to see the man standing in the glare of daylight. They had just an instant to try to lift their clutched wands, when the sound surrounded them, and they ceased to exist.

 _ **"CHAA!"**_

Flesh was ripped from bones. It was like someone had tossed two 55 gallon barrels full of meat, blood, and slimy intestines across the floor. Dousing the bare, but standing, skeletons with the mess, before the bones crumbled to powder. The black outline of a man moved into the warehouse deceptively slowly. He went from 50 feet outside the building, to the middle of the giant room in a second; however, it seemed to everyone inside like he walked through the building in molasses. It was slow, dreamlike, and terrifying. Crimson eyes, flames crawling up the haggard brow, but never burning a single hair. Everyone could feel the hot gaze as it shifted from point to point in the room, face to face.

The saws touched Violet's temples, she panicked, and wet herself. The blades stopped, and blew apart on her skin. The two cuts were not deep or long, but she knew she would forever feel them.

A Skytrooper opened fire on the dark apparition, then a second, a third, a fourth. The man spun and danced in place. The violet sword with black lightning crawling up and down its length flashed over and over again. The shield on his wrist deflecting energy beams up into the rafters.

 _ **"CHAA!"**_

The droids exploded, no part larger than a playing card remained intact. His saber lifted and pointed at the Zakuul Knight and the maimed wizard. "Give me the drive, the hostages, and the wizard who touched my son, or I'll kill you all." He looked to the sides and spoke again. "Or, I'll start killing you all until you do give me the drive, the hostages, and the fucker that touched my son. Your choice."

.o0o.

"Holmes, get to the Portkey. I'll hold him here, and join you shortly. I know this man, and we're not ready for this fight. I need my troopers here, and the Knights, your wizards are no match for him. If we kill him, we'll never get the hull. I won't stand for that."

"Fine, Zakuul, hold him. Come to me as soon as you can. This trap was ruined by my idiot followers. Make sure they go to meet your _'World Killer'_ first." The wizard sprang to his left, slapped his hand on the Portkey, and transported to another location, as the Zakuul Knight ignited both his light sabers.

"NO!" Dae screamed. His thrown saber sailed through the space the fleeing wizard was in a millisecond earlier. The Zakuul Knight slashed at the flying saber, and knocked it from the air. Crowing in his triumph, then screaming as two long L-shaped pieces of heavy rebar iron slammed through his armored shoulders, and pinned him like an insect to the brick wall. He hung suspended two feet off the floor, and was shocked when Dae was right in his face less than a second later. No one but the two Force users had moved yet, they were too shocked by the speed of the duo.

"Don't go anywhere, Zakuul, I'll be back for you." Dae's saber leapt to his hand, and with a casual gesture the blade passed through both of the Knight's knees. His severed legs dropped to the floor with a soft clatter. A second pass and both hands joined his feet. "Sorry, almost forgot to disarm you."

Dae turned and let his eyes roam over the group of wizards, over 30 of them. "Good, time for a fair fight." He raised his hands and lightning streamed out of his fingertips. Any wizard touched by the energy was instantly set ablaze. The burning figures thrashed and screamed, dying horribly as the Sith Lord raged among them.

.o0o.

Violet screamed, thrashing in the restraints; the blades of the saw forgotten. She just needed to get to the boy. She NEEDED to get to him! The straps tore. She flew out of the restraints and scooped Neville up. He was bleeding from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Violet had no idea what to do. She clung to him, rocking him in her arms, pulling him to her slim chest as she watched Death on a rampage. She feared it would come for them when it was done with the Death Born, even if it said it wanted them all at first.

"I found her, mama. I found the angel...she's beautiful, mama..." Neville whimpered over and over again.

"Woman! Shoot this flarking thing off me!" Scorpio shouted getting Lula's attention. "Now! Damn you! SHOOT!"

Lula spun and fired one time. The 9mm jacketed hollow point hit the restraining bolt and shattered it.

Scorpio screamed, and fell back to the floor flopping like a fish for a moment, before sighing and standing upright again. "Thank you. Now, protect Lord D'ark's son, or he'll kill us both when he's done with the Death Born."

Scorpio turned and ripped the explosives from the frozen man statue that was behind them. As soon as the bombs were free and tossed across the room, she hit the activation studs and started the melting command. Soon Hendersen would be free. Her thighs split open and she drew two slim blasters from them. With a soft set of clicks she put them together, and with a happy scream, started firing into the crowd of Death Born. The rapidly firing assault weapon chewed bodies to steaming goo in seconds. She made sure to place single rounds into the heads of any opponent that was down.

.o0o.

The last five Death Born wizards huddled behind some thick rolls of steel, and discussed strategy. The insane man was killing them easily. Spells were deflected, or worse, reflected back at the caster. Lightning would arc and jump across the metal works of the building, and if he shouted at you... They all shuddered at that thought. The worst part was the damned sword. He seemed to take joy in cutting them down in pieces. Now the damned robot was shooting at them too. They had a final strategy, dangerous, but their only option.

Dae stalked the rows of racks. He could feel the last few Death Born, knew they were here, but they were fleeing. Not out of the building, just from confronting him. If he stopped hunting them, they would strike at Neville and the others. His anger grew and grew.

Dae moved into the middle of the room, crossing to where he felt the last few wizards were huddling. They moved then, attacking in concert. All five apparating in close quarters, their wands were linked to heavy objects. They flung huge scraps of iron at Dae. He had to finally go on the defensive, dodging the spells and iron chunks. He couldn't swing his saber through their paths fast enough. His sonic attacks and lightning couldn't hit them in their de-solid states. Again and again they flew past him getting closer and closer with their makeshift bombs.

Dae stopped dodging, and simply reached out with the Force. There was a terrible ripping sound and a scream. A dismembered body hit the rack beside him as he tore the Death Born wizard out of his apparition. He did it again, a torso and single leg hit the wall beside him. He felt two more disturbances and spun around. He made two fists, and two more sets of arms and heads slammed into the wall beside him. Too late he realized it was a trick. He spun, igniting his saber to cut the heavy anvil in half as it sped towards his head. It slammed into his skull, crushing his temple, setting his hair on fire, as his left eye exploded from the socket and dangled on his cheek. The Death Born wizard landed beside Dae and lifted his wand. He never even got to utter a single word as blaster bolts and a Sabot Discarding Shotgun Slug shredded his lungs.

"Fucking wizards," Lula muttered.

Dae staggered to his feet, and moved drunkenly to the pinned Zakuul Commander. The man was in deep shock, but still alive. "Well, _'World Killer',_ it looks like we'll both die here today," he choked out.

Dae barely shook his head and gestured for the pins to pull out of the Knight's body. "No, just you." He paused as the Knight screamed in pain. "Where's the drive." The Knight shook his head. Dae gestured and the Knight started slowly spinning in the air, his armor peeled off of him as if he was in a wood cutting lathe. "Where's... the... drive."

"Flark you, _'World Killer'_!"

Dae cocked his head to the side, suddenly it wasn't just armor that was peeling away, but flesh and muscle. The soft pattering of blood, sounding like a gentle rain, was loud in the quiet warehouse.

"Where's the drive?"

"No,..NO! Castle Grayskull! It's in Erehwon! Castle Grayskull!"

"Thank you, you can go now."

The Knight exploded, all the liquids in his body crushed out of his cells in a single instant. A small lemon sized orb fell to the floor into the puddle of fluids as Dae turned away.

Everyone stared at the Sith Lord and shuddered. "Well, now we know where to go next." He took two steps and collapsed.

.o0o.

Scorpio assisted Lula in wrapping some fire blankets around the injured. Hendersen was blind, and so crippled with hibernation sickness he couldn't breath without the oxygen mask they got from the first aid station. Neville was suffering from serious closed skull brain damage. Dae was smashed like a Halloween pumpkin, and so deeply unconscious, everyone figured he'd die at any second. They searched Neville and Dae for the com unit, and found one, but it was shattered. It was rapidly decided that calling the police was a terrible idea, way too many dead bodies in the warehouse, and if the girl was to be believed, over 200 in the giant cooler out back.

Lula held up the gold and silver card. "Ok, this is kinda a desperation call. Dae said this Yumiko, and Jerry guy were who to call if everything went bad. I wasn't paying too close attention cause they are... you know, Yakuza and I think a lawyer or something. What do you think, Scorpio? We make the call?"

The golden woman looked up from adjusting the mask over Hendersen's face. She checked on the girl cuddling the whimpering Neville, and went back to Lula. "First, stop calling me Scorpio. I'm Circe now. Secondly, we have no option. If Rika is in London, it will take her too long to get here to help. I see 114 ways this could go, most of them bad. If we let the Yumiko woman take the girl, alone, or even with Neville..." She shook her head slowly. "We need to make sure those tracks do not occur."

Lula looked confused, but then talking to Circe, even in this brief amount of time, was sure to give her a headache. "Damn, you're a cryptic frustrating bitch. Let's just call the Yumiko woman, and not let her take the kids, ok?"

Circe nodded. "I agree."

.o0o.

Yumiko sank lower into the tub. It was nearly three AM and her day had finally ended. She hated all-night meetings. She lounged naked in the tub, and actually smiled as a bubble formed in the deep water between her knees. She pondered dispersing some of the bubbles, but thought better of it. She would try to seduce Amadeaus with charm and money first. She could try sex later. _Besides he may have his woman Rika with him. A nice bit of flashing play could go badly wrong, and kill the golden computer nerd goose._

"Amadeaus, my friend, I never expected to hear from you so late...who the...heck, are you?"

"Umm, is this thing on? It's like a soap bubble, is that right, Circe," a confused looking woman asked away from the water bubble.

"I have as much experience with magic as you, Lula. Ask the naked woman in the bathtub who is trying to seduce Amadeaus with her pose," a golden shadow intoned softly from just barely out of clear sight.

Lula shouted a little louder, "Hey, Jerry!? Lady Yumiko? Dae and Neville said to dip this card in water if things went tits up, and boy have they."

A soft laugh sounded and a second bubble formed over the top of the first, in it a story book Gnome peeked out. "Oh my, you aren't Dae, nor are you Neville. I assume from your words there has been an...incident?"

Lula looked over her shoulder, and then back to the bubbles. "Yeah, and then some. We're kinda in a mess here, and Dae said to call you guys if things went bad. They are bad."

"How bad," Lady Yumiko asked, all thoughts of playful flirting discarded as she sat up in the deep tub.

"Indeed," said the Gnome.

Lula looked over her shoulder again and looked sick. "Umm, kinda, lotta dead bodies, property damage, some kidnapping, mass murder. Maybe a little arson?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. It was Gerome who spoke first, his playful voice calm and not it's usual happy tone. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lula shook her head. "No, we drove the Death Born off, but we aren't sure for how long. We destroyed their Portkey-thingy, but we can't get everybody out of here. Dae and Neville need a major trauma unit, and calling the cops is just totally out of the question so...we called you two."

Lady Yumiko shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I want nothing to do with this."

Gerome cleared his throat softly. "Lady Yumiko, please remember our contract. ALL of our contracts." The cute little Gnome suddenly looked like it was dangerous. Even Lula and Circe felt the implied threat.

Lady Yumiko smiled and shook her head. "No, my friend, this was never part of the contract..."

The little Gnome shook his head. "This is exactly what he had intended that clause to cover. You agreed. You will render full aid, or forfeit the contracts. Including this little treat." He held up a small stack of 3.5 inch disks. "He calls it, a universal serial connector. He said it could link all devices to every other device. And, he has the basic code for making it work."

Lady Yumiko sighed and nodded. "You both know me too well, alright. Woman step back from the water, and find me something to wear." She shimmered and scales slid over her body. Her mouth elongated, as she turned into a half dragon/half human wizard, and stepped through the bubble.

.o0o.

Lady Yumiko wrapped the blanket around herself, and moved to Neville. She knelt, took his wand, and started casting healing spells. "This wand doesn't fit this boy. Who's idea was it to make him use it? No wonder he's a bit of a clod as a wizard."

Lula glared at the tall woman. "Hey! Show the kid a little compassion, he's hurt."

Lady Yumiko looked at Violet and froze. "You! Come with me, now. You can not be left here, not in this madness." She paused as she felt two weapon barrels touch the sides of her head.

"We don't think so. In fact, we anticipated this. Step away from the girl," Circe said softly.

Lady Yumiko sighed, "you don't understand. She could be the key to re-covering the population of wizards on this planet."

"No," Violet said softly, but firmly. "I'm staying with him, and the the Angel of Death." Her arms tightened around Neville. "I'm not going to be some computer drive for a robot, or a breeding mare for you, and if you force me..." She held up a small explosive charge, and the compact detonator.

"There, see, all decided, you'll help us get out of here. We'll go to England, and everything will be fine," Circe chirped.

* * *

The song mentioned in this chapter is "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins. I have no connections to, or receive royalties from either the performer or his song. You know where to find it.

Coming soon, Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 5 - Going Home.


	36. Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 5:

**Neville's Guardian by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summer Year 1: End of Vacation - Part 5 - Going Home:**

The hood was too tight around Dae's neck; plus the scent of toast and vomit was overpowering, making him wish they would have killed him rather than taken him captive. Walking out of his quarters, and into ranked blaster fire would have been preferable to letting the Sith Lords decree his fate. _"Sorry, Kinjie. I hope that slave was worth it."_ He sighed softly to himself, now that his head was clearing he felt the pain. His face was shattered, hands shackled, ribs and spine kicked half-in. The overseers had taken their time in beating him half to death. He hurt all over, was shattered to a point he couldn't fight back, and on his neck... the cold telltale touch of a dampener/shock collar.

"He's come around, Lord Zash. Your orders?"

 _"Oh flark, Harkun. Figures that ass would be the one to have captured me,"_ Dae thought darkly to himself.

"A moment, Harkun. Look at his aura; there's no fear... anxiety, yes, but no fear. Why is that? Isn't this the slave you set up as a foil for my sweet Fann?" Her voice was silky, sweet, and totally made Dae's nerves crawl. There was something so corrupt in it. How could people stand to hear her?

"Yes, Lord Zash. A disposable slave. I felt his natural talent at weapon skills would push Fann to his utmost. I never for one second thought he could possibly damage Fann to that extent." The overseer sounded angry, and frightened. That was a bad combination, not just for Dae, but for himself. Everyone knew of Lord Zash's... appetites. "Fann's cloned spine will be ready in a few days, and he'll be returned to you as soon as he's able to..."

"No. I no longer want him," Zash cut the overseer off. "This one shows much more promise. I'll take him instead."

Dae could hear the swish of her robes as she crossed the room and knelt down next to him. Her hands explored his body, finding the broken bones, and her powerful fingers pressed the ends together. Again and again she forced the bound man to cry out. The pain was excruciating. Devastating. Never ending. And he could hear her breathing become more rapid, her excitement climbing. Her hand unfastened the hood, but left it over his head, her warm fingers spidered up his face, stroking his left cheekbone, the swollen-shut eye.

"Listen to his heart, it's so strong, his aura, so bright! I must have this one. Kill Fann. I'm done with him." Her breathing was rapid, excited. Her fingers stroked the swollen orb of Dae's eye, then pushed into the closed lids. "Get that Cathar girl... the little one...chain them together. The slut from the pleasure pens no one can have without a fight." Her voice was so close to Dae's ear, her breath stank of death and corruption, even through the cinched hood.

"Listen to me, little slave, you're mine now. I shall be your teacher from here on. I know you took part in the murder of three acolytes on Academy grounds... that's a death sentence, but I'm going to save you. I can't touch the other one, Darth Barras has him off world already, but you... you're mine. I want you to tame this little Cathar bitch, and learn to fight like that Kinjie and his pet slave did."

She was nearly orgasmic in her excitement. Dae could feel her lust for power. The pain of her fingers inside his broken eye-socket was more than he could bear and he started screaming.

"I want a pair like Barras has, two fighting as one. The perfect bodyguards. You'll have six years to break that girl, or you both die. If she can't speak Basic and Sith, pilot a ship, or do navigation and mechanicals, you both die. If you kill her, you die as well. Well, of course if she kills you..." she laughed brightly. "Teach her quickly, I will be watching so closely... I'll...be keeping an... eye... on you."

Her thumbnail swept through his optic nerve, severing Dae's left eye, even as he felt the screaming girl being chained to his waist.

"Clone the eye, Harkun," she said, tossing him the severed eye. She shuddered with the aftereffects of her pleasure. "I want them ready to fight in three days..."

.o0o.

His eye kept throbbing. And the humming in his ears was making his headache worse. Luckily Rika was stroking his brow, and that little comfort was all he needed. Silk. He was laying on Rika's lap, and she was wearing a silk dress.

Rika never wore loose clothes.

His eyes opened and the golden hand was withdrawn from just short of touching his nose. He felt the twin spikes slip out of his eye sockets, and the pain in his head abated slightly.

"Easy, Lord D'Ark. I have completed re-attaching your optic nerves, and the carbon nano-tubes re-enforcing your skull have been pushed back into place. The brain damage is repaired. Luckily Lady Yumiko saved your life. All I was required to do was a little nano-surgery."

Dae blinked his eyes a few times. The golden woman kneeling before him looked remarkably similar to Scorpio, but was obviously human, and not a droid.

"Before you ask, I am no longer Scorpio. Call me Circe. I feel it's a more fitting name. Your son had many similar injuries, and I elected to heal him first. I hope that decision meets with your approval."

"What..." his voice was ragged, and his throat was so sore. It felt as if he had been swallowing razor blades, rusty ones. "Where am I?"

Lady Yumiko's soft voice cut in. "You're on a charter flight. We've taken off from Chicago, on our way to New York. You've been asleep for about 18 hours." Her soft hands continued stroking his face, and he realized he was laying on her lap. She sighed softly. "You gave us quite a mess to clean up. Several actually. You've also uncovered one hell of a conspiracy." She chuckled ruefully.

"Allow me to start with the good news. I have arranged for the girl to be adopted by you, and your companion. The paper work will be ready for you once we reach New York. Circe will sign in Rika's place. So that is not a major issue. You will then proceed directly to England, after as minimal a stop as we can arrange. The matter of the wizard bodies in Houston has been handled, and in fact, you'll be receiving a reward and bonus for killing them." She chuckled softly, and shook her head ruefully. "Who would have guessed your murderous rampage would have solved so many kidnappings and murders."

She cupped his chin and forced him to look up, and into her eyes. "Our whole society owes you a debt for that, but unfortunately for you, we've drafted you into our little war."

She stroked his cheek and looked over his shoulder to the far side of the cabin where Neville was laying in a mirrored position on the dirty girl's lap. "Here comes the bad news. You're now my _Ronin Hanta_. That means, you're my hunter. Well, my country's hunter to be more exact." She shook her head and pointed to the third pair in the jet, Hendersen and Circe. "I'm afraid I know your secret now. Alien travelers from a parallel world. I supposed that does explain a great many things."

Her hands continued stroking his temples. "Amazing loyalty your companions have shown. I've had to open a detective agency in Dallas to house your Miss Lula, and assign five Yakuza wizards and... agents, to watch over her." She laughed softly. "It's not like I didn't have offices there to begin with, but having an ex-police sergeant as a member of my staff... well, you can see it may lead to problems in the long run." She shrugged, "but, she's smart, loyal to a fault, and working for you. So she's even better protected than she knows.

"So many strange things over the last three years are coming into focus. And that little jerk Gerome knew it all along." She laughed, her first genuine and happy one that Dae had heard since he woke up. "He must have used a Chrono-sync as well, but being so long-lived, he gave himself better messages than I would have dared to send to a past me." She smiled again. "Your cover story, as an agent for the government, has been in the works for years. Your teaching accreditation actually is on file, and you are owed two years and six months back pay as my Hunter. I filed you as one under the code name, _"Darth Amadai"_ , when it fell to me to provide the next hunter three years ago."

She laughed again. "Even after dealing with you for the past year, I never added two and two together and came up with an eccentric computer nerd as a sanctioned assassin. I apologize for so misjudging you." She raised a single index finger, kissed the tip and pressed it to the tip of Dae's nose. They looked into each others eyes and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Madame Yumiko..." Dae began.

She shook her head. "No Dae, it's Yumiko. Only Yumiko from now on. We need to have such a long talk, and we won't have time for it. Not today. I need to get back to Tokyo tonight, and you need to get home before Rika comes and kills us both." They paused and watched Neville pull out his guitar and start the power source up. He plucked at the strings for a few seconds. The girl who was comforting him laughed softly and lightly tapped her hands in time to the music Neville was playing.

"Your son is rather good. I thought he said he couldn't play anything when we met at the school a few months back?" Yumiko asked softly.

"He... he can't," Dae responded. His eyes shifted to Circe and she nodded, moving closer to the pair, leaving Hendersen napping in his chair.

"Before you say anything, Lord D'Ark, all I did was bypass some of the damaged areas of his brain. No re-wiring, just... increasing the blood flow to its natural state. A few of the major neural nodes were burned out, so I just... bypassed the damage to ease his constant pain. He should have full color vision now, taste, sense of smell, hearing and much better recall. He's as close to how he should be as I could make him without altering him." The android shook her head sadly. "What was done to him was criminal."

Dae stared at the golden woman. "Repayment for your rescue?"

Circe shook her head. "No, fixing your tinnitus, cranial damage, brain damage, optical nerve and deviated septum was repayment of that debt. Fixing the boy was merely... the right thing to do." She handed over a miniature data-cube. "My full report for the last two and a half years. When we reach New York, Hendersen and I shall start our hunt for the Death Born, and the star drive. Obviously there is no Castle Grayskull, or Erehwon. We shall be your mobile eyes in this war, as per our contract." She rose and went back to the sleeping agent and curled up against him.

"Something tells me, you have as much experience with palace intrigue as I do. Even so, be careful in New York. I can not help you too openly there. You may be my Hunter, but you're not to be... MY... Hunter." She looked at him meaningfully.

"I understand. It's another game we must play." He looked at his shredded clothes and sighed. "I really miss my armor."

Yumiko laughed once more. "I have a feeling, you're going to love what I have waiting for you."

* * *

Coming soon, Year 2 - Chapter 1: Friends and Relatives.


	37. Chapter 28: Year One End Note

**Neville's Guardian - Year One End Note:**

In keeping with the tradition of the original works of the Harry Potter world, I have decided to do each year as a separate story. The name of the continuing story will remain _"Neville's Guardian"_ but with the school year indicated in the title, _"Neville's Guardian: YEAR #"_. I hope this will make it easier for readers to follow the story as it continues. Also, in the coming months a side story called _"Neville's Guardian: Tom's Tales"_ will be started to fill in plot and character holes.

Thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
